Faith's Journey
by faerie5
Summary: UPDATED Chapter 8 Focusing on the years 1913-1918, learn more about Faith's life at Redmond and during WW1. More Jem and Faith... and Walter! Please read and review!
1. Eighteen

Chapter 1: Eighteen 

It was the dawn of a beautiful morning in April. The wind whispered the promise of spring in the Glen, rousing leaf and bough and flower bud into woodland speech as it blew Rainbow Valley. It stirred the dust from the cold faces of the tombstones, breathing fresh gusts of youth and life in the Methodist graveyard. It blew against the ivy-covered walls of the Manse. It shook the boughs of an apple tree that spilled her blossoms down the open window of a sleeping girl's chamber. 

Sunshine flooded this room like a pool of liquid gold. It was a very cheerful apartment, suggestive of laughter even when its occupant was asleep, as she was right now. Its walls were covered with a pale rose paper, the floor with a cream white rug. Books of every description spilled out of the white frame bookcase; piles more were scattered on the white desk. A fat brown basket sitting at the white wicker chair overflowed with ribbons and tangled threads. Faith's room could not be held up as an example of neatness; but there was something undeniably friendly in the helter-skelter way of things.  

Faith's eyelashes fluttered open, her golden-brown eyes fixed on the clock by her bedside. It was only seven-fifteen, and it was Saturday- so she didn't have to wake up early to teach.  

Nonetheless, she sat up, tossing the covers aside and got out of bed. On any other day, she would have cuddled under the covers for a few minutes more, dreaming about what wonderful surprises the day would bring. 

But today she ran to the mirror above her washstand, beaming at her smiling reflection.  This was no ordinary day.  

"It's my eighteenth birthday," whispered Faith joyously, her eyes sparkling. 

Eighteen had always seemed like a magical word to Faith. It was the age where things happened; like a like a great, glowing doorway that opened to a world full of delicious possibilities. Eighteen was when adventures happened, where youthful possibility was at its finest, rainbow-y best, yet unburdened by prosaic adult concerns. Mother had gone to college when she was eighteen, left the Island _all by herself_ and boarded with her two best chums. 

Of late, Faith had been dreaming of leaving for college more than ever – collegiate life, with all its freedoms, appealed very much to her independent spirit. Though the Glen had been her home for years now, something in her was beginning to crave for more – for wider skies, new horizons, some uncharted territory to explore on her own. Gradually, she was becoming aware of the turmoil happening beyond the quiet Glens; great currents of change were abroad in the world.  She wanted to be able to know more than just sewing and the price of eggs. She wanted to encounter the Great Minds of the ages, to unlock the riddles of life from the masters of philosophy and literature and art. There were so many experiences waiting for her there… acquiring knowledge… meeting people… gaining friendships and even… finding love perhaps?      

Faith blushed at the gentle awakening of a sentiment that had been a dearly held secret, even from herself. Her gaze moved to a picture that hung above her desk – a photo of a dark, vivacious face above a frilly white gown standing beside her handsome groom. Mother had met Father, when she was eighteen. She was studying literature then; he had been a divinity student. They had met at the library; gotten into a dispute over the theology of some saint. She had resolved the argument with laugher; he had offered to walk her to her boardinghouse. 

Mother had fallen in love when she was eighteen. 

Oh, Eighteen was full of promises.

Even though she knew it was too early, Faith began to get ready for the day. She brushed her golden-brown curls until they shone and chose her favorite pink muslin dress. Would it be too much to wear one of the rosebuds on her vase? They had bloomed during the night and looked so pretty that she slipped one just above her ear. She tied up her curls with a bit of bright ribbon and then slipped her feet into the white slippers with the pink rosettes that Mrs. Blythe had given her for Christmas. 

She took a peep at herself in the mirror – normally, she did not think much about her looks but she wanted to look her best today. Last year, they had prepared a surprise birthday breakfast for her and she had been in such a hurry dressing that she had gone downstairs wearing mismatched socks. She really did not want Jem to see her like _that_ again– one of the socks had a hole in the toe and he had teasingly pointed it out to her as she blew the candles of her birthday cake. Really, it was all Carl's fault- he had a devilish delight in creating surprises for her. Well, this time she would not be surprised. 

Faith took another look at the clock and saw that it was five minutes to eight. Finally, she could make her slow way downstairs. When she reached the landing, she took a moment to arrange a hall portrait that was slightly askew and to tie the curtains back from the window in the front hall to let in the light. Faith was not naturally tidy– her room was a testament to that – but the rest of the house had gotten into a habit of neatness, courtesy of Rosemary Meredith.  

The manse had greatly changed since Rosemary's coming; her neat touch bringing order out of chaos. She had assumed the Mistress-ship of the manse with ease. The tiled floor was swept and gleaming white; the windows sparkled and not a lick of dust could be found anywhere. Tablecloths and curtains were washed and mended; the upholstery patched so cleanly that one would barely noticed that they _were_ patched. Fresh spikes of flowers could be found at every room, adding pretty splashes of color and scent and making the manse was a more cheerful place than ever.   

After arranging the curtains and admiring the front yard, where the spring flowers were in bloom, Faith put on her very best smile and peeked into the dining room. She could smell something delicious in the air – by now, Mother Rosemary was preparing breakfast. Rosemary put great store in the entire family having breakfast together; nowadays, everyone was so busy. Of course, Jerry was in Redmond and could not be here today. 

Faith felt a pang of regret- this was the first birthday she and Jerry were spending apart since he had gone to Queen's. He was really just the sweetest brother in the world - she remembered how he had made a surprise visit to the Academy two years ago when she was studying there. How he had cheerfully hopped on a train right after a long day of teaching at the Harbour Head just to celebrate her birthday with her, bringing with him a boxful of goodies from home. They had had a light supper together and he had even stayed to meet her friends and watch her open her presents, even when that meant that he would not be able to return to the Glen until quite late. But now he was in his first year at Redmond now and such a surprise would no longer be possible; Kingsport was just too far away. Even though she was keeping herself busy teaching school at Mowbray Narrows, she missed him awfully. 

Still, she strode into the dining room cheerfully and said, "Good morning, every-" 

Her greeting stopped short. Why, only Father, Rosemary, Una and Bruce were here. "Where's Carl?"

"He's still asleep, dear. He got home quite late from Queen's last night and I didn't want to disturb him," answered Rosemary as she set down a plate of sausages.

"Oh," said Faith as she took her usual seat next to Una, who was playing a little game of hide and seek with Bruce. 

"Good morning, Faith," greeted Una rather absently. "Now Brucie, do come out from under there and eat your last spoonful of eggs. Mother has the sausages ready so why don't you sit down and I'll get you a nice, juicy one."

"Sausages, sausages!" chanted Bruce as he sat down on Una's lap obediently and picked up his spoon and fork. Una ruffled his curly hair laughingly and said, "I knew that would do the trick!" She reached for the plate of sausages and placed a plump one on Bruce's plate. 

Faith cleared her throat. 

"Oh did you want some sausages too, Faith?" asked Una, putting two links on Faith's plate. "Do you want more? This time last year, I recall that you had five!" 

"Oh Una, I thought you'd for-"

"I'm just teasing you. Happy Birthday, Faith!" greeted Una, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh yes, happy birthday dear!" Mother Rosemary and Father echoed. 

"Thank you!" exclaimed Faith. Now this was more like it! "So what are we going to do today? It's Saturday so I thought…"

"Actually, I have a wedding to officiate today and some other matters to attend to… " Father broke in, taking a hurried sip of his orange juice and folding up the newspaper. 

"Yes and I promised Mrs. Wilson from the village that I would talk to her this morning about her son, Abner. She wants to send him to Queens but she's not sure where the money is to come from. I thought perhaps the Ladies Aid could help her somehow," said Mother Rosemary. Why – she was actually clearing away her plate!

"Why don't I come with you? I could look after the other Wilson children while you talk with Mrs. Wilson," offered Una, standing up and depositing Bruce on Faith's pink lap. It was all Una could do not to laugh at Faith's incredulous look.

"That's a wonderful idea, Una, Those three children are a handful. You don't mind taking care of Bruce, do you Faith? We'll probably be back in time for lunch."

Poor Faith could hardly refuse – the three of them had already stood up, apparently all ready to set off with their plans for the day. Plans that didn't include Faith.

"Oh and could you go and pick up some things from Carter's store after breakfast, Faith?" requested Rosemary. "Take the cart and Bruce with you. I'm sure Brucie would love to go for a drive."

"Yes, yes, yes!" chimed in Bruce, wriggling with excitement and wrinkling Faith's skirt. "Please, Faith?" he implored, looking up at her with his adorable blackly-blue eyes. 

"All right, you little munchkin!" agreed Faith, smiling in spite of herself. "But would you mind waiting just a few minutes, Mother Rosemary? I just want to change out of this dress. I don't want to get any dust in it."

Mother Rosemary agreed, apparently not noticing anything out of the ordinary with Faith's attire. Faith dashed upstairs, closing her door with a little sigh. It was such a pretty dress but a little too fancy for Carter Flagg. For that matter, she certainly hadn't expected to spend the morning of her eighteenth birthday at Carter Flaggs! She changed into her brown calico instead. 

"Thank you, Faith. Now be good Bruce and we'll see you both later," said Rosemary as they left.

After breakfast, Faith helped Bruce wash his face, combed his hair and got him ready for their drive. She hitched the mare, lifted Bruce so he could clamber up the seat and then took her place beside him. Bruce grinned at her and Faith let him hold the reins for a little while – the mare seemed to sense that it was all in play and took it very patiently. Faith put on her straw boater, took the lines and they went off, down the winding lane to Carter Flagg's store. 

Despite her initial disappointment when she found out that no birthday celebration was forthcoming, Faith felt her spirits lifting as they rode off. No one could feel entirely sad in the spring. How nicely the wind purred as it blew through the fields. How wonderful the perfume of the violets! And Faith enjoyed pointing out the names of all the trees and flowers to Bruce, who was gazing around them with wide-eyed wonder, occasionally leaning out of the cart to brush his fingers against the tickling blades of grass and the dew-soft petals of buds as they drove by. Little Bruce was so cute; with his curly black hair and serious dark eyes with its fringe of dark lashes. And how quickly he was growing! Soon he would be out of his rompers and going to school.

Soon they reached the village. Faith tied the cart outside Carter Flagg's store and stepped inside. 

"Well, hello there Faith," Carter Flagg greeted from behind a counter. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you, Mr. Flagg," answered Faith. "It's a lovely April morning isn't it? April is my favorite month," she added meaningly. 

"Yep, it is unusually fine out there- nice day for a drive. But a man has to make a living so I guess I'm stuck in here," he said, as he rearranged some of the items on the shelf.  

And not a word about her birthday! Faith couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it – every year, without fail, the Merediths ordered cartons of ice cream from Mr. Flagg during her birthday. He always saved a carton or two of strawberry because he knew that was her favorite.

"Your package isn't quite ready yet. Why don't you take a look around the store for awhile? And here's some candy for Master Bruce. He's growing fast, isn't he? How old is the little shaver?"

"He's four," answered Faith, though her smile was a little strained. She leafed through a few magazines while Bruce wandered in the toy aisle, sucking on some peppermints. After that she moved on to the ribbon counter, looking at the rolls of ribbons on display. There was a pretty one of pale pink silk trimmed with white lace that would look just right with her dress.

"Oh, that one's new- just got it yesterday," Mr. Flagg said when she inquired about it. "What if I give it to you, seeing as it's your birthday?"

"Thank you, Mr. Flagg!" declared Faith as he held out a yard for her. "It's awfully good of you. I thought you'd forgotten."

Carter Flagg's eyes twinkled and he said mysteriously, "There'll be a great many surprises waiting for you today, Faith Meredith. Now, here's your package and you get on home now."

He handed Faith a light paper parcel and shooed her out of the store. 

Faith was still rather mystified as they drove off. She had expected to pick up a lot more- like the week's grocery perhaps. And what did Mr. Flagg mean by surprises?

_Maybe… maybe they hadn't really forgotten my birthday,_ mused Faith as they left the village. Maybe this was just some elaborate ploy to get her out of the house so they could prepare for the real celebration!

The thought brought the sparkle back in her golden brown eyes. It dazzled her so much that twice, she drove the cart down the wrong road and had to backtrack. By the time she had turned down the lane leading to the Manse, she was quite convinced that everyone was in there waiting for her.

After helping Bruce climb out of the cart, Faith smoothed her hair and dress, wishing that she hadn't changed out of her pink one. 

"Well, we're back, Bruce. Let's go in," Faith announced, with Bruce looking on at her sudden glee with confusion. She put on her very best smile as she turned the doorknob and continued with, "Oh, it was such a nice day for a drive out-"

But the Meredith manse was empty. Her remark echoed down the quiet hallways and around the rooms bereft of gay well-wishers. 

She walked in feeling rather foolish and explored the house, just to make sure that there was no one hiding in the closets or behind the furniture. Bruce trailed along behind her, wondering what his older sister was looking for. 

But there was no one around- everything was as it was before she had left, except for a plate with the remains of eggs and sausages in the dining room. Carl had apparently eaten breakfast and left the manse while she and Bruce was at Carter Flaggs.  

Still the thought preyed at the back of her head while she sat at the parlour while teaching Bruce his letters. She even changed back into her pink dress.  

When the doorbell rang, she practically flew down the hallway to answer it. 

"Good morning, Faith!" It was the Blythe twins, Nan and Di. "We were wondering if you could come down to Ingleside with us. We're fitting this dress for Nan and we're hoping you could help us with the alterations."

Aha! So it was to be at Ingleside, wasn't it? Of course, Faith wasn't about to let on that she had seen through their ploy so she said casually, "Of course I'll help you. Do you mind if I bring Bruce along with me?"

Di guessed that from the way Faith's eyes had lit up that she thought this was going to be her birthday surprise. _That Carl really was a devilish follow_, she thought with an inward grin. Outwardly, she said, "Of course not. Mother's been wanting to see him; she says she misses having a baby toddle about," as she picked Bruce up and kissed his satin cheek.

"I'm not a baby! I'm this many already," protested Bruce vehemently, holding up four fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bruce. You're right- you are getting to be a big boy. I can barely lift you," exclaimed Di as she put him down. 

"Is Jem at Ingleside?" he asked as he packed his crayons. "I want to show him this!" He held up a piece of paper covered with wobbly letters. "I can write my A-B-C's now!"  

"These are wonderful! But Jem is still at college studying to be a doctor, sweetie. But how about if we send this to him at Redmond so he could see how much you've improved," suggested Di.

Bruce gave a happy whoop and they set off for Ingleside, laughing and chattering. While the twins and Faith exchanged stories about teaching school, at the back of her mind, she was practicing her surprised face for when they led her to the party. And it _would_ be quite a party, she was sure- Mrs. Blythe had such good taste in decorating and Susan Baker was the best cook in the Glen.

But once again, Faith was mistaken. It seemed just like any ordinary day at Ingleside. Mrs. Blythe was out watering the plants in her garden; Susan was at the kitchen poring over her cookbook. After saying hello to Mrs. Blythe and leaving Bruce happily digging holes in the earth for the spring planting, they went straight up to the twins bedroom, where yards of material and a sewing kit sat on the bed. 

So the morning of her eighteenth birthday found her sewing, of all things! Though Faith was surprisingly skilled with a needle, she had never truly enjoyed it. She thought the work a little monotonous. And she was sure she looked smashing wearing her pink dress with a mouthful of pins and a measuring tape around her waist. 

_I'm probably the best-dressed tailor in the Glen_, thought Faith, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. Still, she felt disappointed. She had been so sure that Carl had planned _something_. But perhaps this year, he had been too busy- he _was_ studying for a first class-license.       

"Well, I really must go. It's lunchtime and Mother Rosemary and Father might be back," said Faith when the alterations on Nan's dress were finished.

"Why don't we take a walk down Rainbow Valley?" Nan suggested. "The columbines are blooming. Let's go pick a nice bouquet for Mrs. Meredith."

"Sure, why not?" agreed Faith with a shrug. After picking up little Bruce, the three of them set off for Rainbow Valley. 

Faith was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the fact that Nan had locked the door as they stepped out at Ingleside. She also failed to see the sly glances that the twins exchanged. 

_Well, you're eighteen now_, she admonished herself sternly as they soaked in the April sunshine. Surely, she was too old, too mature, to expect a big production just because it was her birthday. Everyone was busy; they all had their own lives to lead. 

She looked wistfully all around the green, dimpled loveliness of Rainbow Valley. It was very quiet now, since Jem and Jerry were at Redmond, she and the twins were teaching, Shirley at Queens and Rilla at the Glen school. She remembered all the happy, carefree days they had spent there together; at her present mood, it seemed so long ago.

Oh what had happened to eighteen and all its beautiful promises? Did growing up actually mean growing away from each other? 

She parted a wall of ivy, which was like a green leafy curtain, and stopped right in her tracks. 

Faith couldn't believe the scene she was seeing before her - the sylvan dell was festooned like a fairy banquet out of a storybook. The trees in the little grove were garlanded with paper streamers; and a path of rose petals led her to an arch made of pine boughs where a banner announced, "Welcome to Faith's 18th Birthday Celebration!" Beyond that arch waited a crowd of joyful people, their faces all creased with smiles.  

"Oh, I can't believe this," Faith whispered to the Blythe twins, who were crowding up behind her to see her reaction. Already her eyes were filling with tears as Bruce tugged at her skirt. "Don't you like it, Faith? It's a s'prise!" he asked, looking up at her, his blackly-blue eyes shining with excitement.

"I love it, Brucie," she assured him, wiping her eyes discreetly.

"Go on Faith," Nan said gently, leading her down the petal-strewn path. When they all reached the archway, Nan announced,  "Here she is everybody- the guest of honor, Faith Meredith!"

"Happy eighteenth Birthday, Faith!" they all yelled as a shower on confetti and flower petals washed over her. Moments later, she was deluged with hugs.

"Were you surprised?" demanded Carl as he gave her a hug, his blue eyes twinkling.

"You! I knew you were behind all this!" exclaimed Faith. 

"Every year, you get harder and harder to surprise so an elaborate plan was really in order this time," he joked. "But the payoff's bigger, don't you think?"

Faith could only nod as she felt a fresh spate of happy tears overwhelm her. "I didn't suspect a thing! I thought that this was just an ordinary day for everyone and then… and then… you do all this. Thank you so much!"

"Now Faith, don't you ruin your face by crying," Mary Vance admonished her, though her white eyes were beaming. Faith swallowed her tears and gave Mary a hug. "Now that's more like it!" Mary declared. "Wait 'til you see all the presents you've got piled up- my, it's like Christmas day!"  

"Everyone was in on it," Carl continued. "Believe me, I couldn't have arranged all this by myself. The streamers were the twin's handiwork, Shirley made that arch and the banner, and of course, Susan, Mother Rosemary, Una and Mrs. Blythe were in charge of the eats. Take a look around."

Faith wove her way around the little clearing, oohing and aahing over the spread in between hugs and well-wishes. Tables laden with delicacies were lined up on one side. Faith sniffed delightedly at the warm odor of fresh baked bread, grilled trout and mouthwatering fried chicken with rich brown gravy. For dessert, there were baskets of fruit, potato salad, golden brown muffins and a plentiful collection of jams and jellies and honey sweet as ambrosia to go with it. Faith was pleased to note that there was ice cream on the table too- and there were two cartons of strawberry, no less! Another table groaned with a mountain of gaily-wrapped gifts. But Faith could wait to open them – the greater gift was this celebration and sharing this day with all the people she loved.

_How could I have doubted my family and friends even for a moment? _Faith thought, feeling like the luckiest girl on earth.

"I hope you didn't feel too badly this morning, dear," Rosemary said, giving Faith a kiss on her cheek. "We were just in a hurry to get everything set up. But don't you think for a minute that we forgot about your special day."

"Oh, I wasn't angry for even a single second, Mother Rosemary. And I am so grateful to you all for this party." 

"My darling, Faith," Rev. Meredith stared at her with a tender look in his dark eyes. "Somehow, I can't believe that this beautiful young woman standing before me could be my little girl. If only your mother could see you now," he said in a low voice that trembled despite his efforts.

"Oh, Father," Faith threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I wish she were here too," she whispered wistfully. Though she loved Rosemary dearly, she could never forget her real Mother, with her brave, loving dark-blue eyes and her sweet, gay laughter. 

After everyone had personally greeted Faith a happy birthday, they all began to partake of the delectable woodland feast. Blankets were spread out on the ground, with spring flowers and plump pillows liberally strewn about, where they could sit and eat and chat. After complimenting Susan on the food, Faith filled her plate with a slice of chicken, some salad and a muffin and sat next to Una.

"Oh, if you could only have seen the look on your face when we all stood up to leave and you not having taken a bite of your breakfast!" exclaimed Una mischievously as she took a bite of her trout. 

"Oh, I suppose I did look wildly flabbergasted. But I can't believe Carl managed to convince even you to go along with his tricks. How could you take his side?" Faith reproached her with a broad smile.  

"Oh, the look on your face when you saw all this made it worthwhile. Mrs. Blythe managed to take a picture, you know. And actually…" She leaned closer to Faith, her dark-blue eyes sparkling, "Faith, we do have one more surprise for you," Una whispered. 

"Look over there," she said, pointing to the arch where two tall figures were standing. 

"Jerry! And Jem!"

Faith dropped her plate and positively ran to meet them. Laughing, she sprang at her brother first and he whirled her around and around as he used to do when they were children. 

"I knew how special eighteen was to you, Faith, so how could I possibly miss it?" whispered Jerry. "I left Kingsport yesterday and made it to the Island late last night. I stayed over at the Blythes though, so you wouldn't suspect a thing. Dear sister, I wish you the Happiest of Birthdays!"

He put her down and suddenly, she was standing in front of Jem. Faith glanced up at him, feeling a peculiar shyness. Jem had always been like a brother to her but they were not as close as they had been in Rainbow Valley days. He had been in college this past four years studying for his medical degree. She seldom saw him now, except for Christmases and summers and the occasional letter. He seemed older somehow, taller and leaner; with smooth brown skin and bright hazel eyes.

But her nervousness seemed to vanish as his brown hand clasped over hers warmly. Jem did not mind her silence for he was thinking how beautiful Faith was, with the radiance of the sun in her hair and its warmth in her eyes.   

"Happy Birthday, Faith," he said simply, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Faith felt her heart give a strange flutter as her cheek burned from his kiss. 

And that was the crown of Faith's eighteenth birthday. Wonderful eighteen, where a flower of hope seemed to bloom in her heart, though its fulfillment still waited in the years to come.


	2. Enter the Blakes

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update. Been going through a lot of changes right now but I'm definitely back to writing fanfic more often. Thanks to everyone who reviewed - juliet's rose, teatime, Gufa, KeMeKi, IrishPrincess, JustI, Kate, Sasha, Bubbles Berit! Hope you enjoy this chapter- would love to hear you thoughts on the new characters ) Chapter 2: Enter the Blakes

1

Faith strode out of the village carrying a pile of books and a bouquet of wildflowers, amidst the joyful shouts of schoolgirls and boys as they celebrated the beginning of their summer vacation.

"No more pencils, no more books, no more teacher's dirty looks!" Curtis MacAllister sang out.

Faith pretended to glare at him but he simply grinned back playfully. Curtis had been one of her favorite students – he, along with Sandra Crawford, had given a farewell speech and presented her with the class' parting gifts – the aforementioned bouquet of flowers and a lovely silver pen-holder with her name engraved in it. Her own gifts, which consisted of sugar cookies Una had helped her bake and homemade cards with a message she had written for each student, had been received with hoots of laughter and furtive tearful sniffing from the girls (and a few of the boys too, though Faith knew they would later deny it vehemently).

Faith smiled at him as she waved goodbye. She could understand his glee- who could resist the joys of the long, lazy summer days ahead? Faith herself was full of plans- she had already laid out a cache of books for summer reading and was planning to brush up on her French and Latin.

For it was finally decided that she was going to Redmond in the fall. Her step quickened with excitement as she reminisced over every step of her journey towards realizing her dream. She remembered the long weeks of studying for the entrance examinations. The quiet tensions of the crowded room filled with hopeful coeds, the shuffling of papers, the scribbling of pens. The nervous weeks afterwards, peering day after day into the empty mailbox. And finally, that fateful day she had received the letter and opened it with trembling hands- the letter announcing that she had been accepted into Redmond!

Even though it was months away, Faith already found herself looking forward to the wider horizons of Kingsport and the new faces and experiences it would bring. Though she was going to miss the Glen and teaching. At first, it had just been a way to help her pay for her college expenses, for Faith had insisted on paying for her board. She had been afraid that it would be tedious; and there were not a few people in the Glen who whispered that Faith Meredith was entirely too flighty to be a schoolmarm.

"Faith's smart enough, I suppose," Mrs. Alec Davis had sniffed, "But she's terribly silly. As you recall, she was always up to some wild peccadillo when she was young and a license can't take away that wild bent."

But proper young lady or no, the children liked Faith and her unorthodox ways. She could not find it in her heart to be strict, but she kept order by knowing when and how to laugh. Miss Meredith is never cross, her students would say and so they came to her not only for lessons but with their little trials and tribulations, their secrets and their joys. And she had learned lessons from them too, lessons in patience and perseverance and discovery that teaching a child something, no matter how small or simple a thing, was a lovely accomplishment in itself.

Faith was especially proud of the teaching program she had started among the fishing villages in Four Winds. It had begun two years ago, just after a dreadful typhoon had passed through Four Winds, when she had accompanied Mother Rosemary, Una, Jerry, Walter and Shirley to a few of the fishing villages. The boys were to help rebuild some of the houses that had been damaged after that dreadful storm while she and Mother Rosemary distributed the donations gathered by the Ladies' Aid. Faith had spent some time talking to the villagers and learned that their Sunday schools were so dreadfully understaffed that half the time, they didn't bother to put on a session at all. That had changed when Faith organized a coalition with the Glen, Mowbray-Narrows and Four Winds School to send volunteers there every Sunday. Faith hoped that they could keep it up even when she was gone- Nan had promised that she would take charge in her absence.

But there was another cloud looming on the horizon of her otherwise perfect summer. The Blythes were staying at Avonlea for the next two months. Faith loved her own brothers and sisters, but she was going to miss the twins, and Walter, and… Jem.

Faith sighed. Lately, she had been thinking about Jem a lot. His latest letter, tucked carefully in her skirt pocket, talked about his decision to become a doctor and studying for his exams in medical school. It was a short letter; barely a page long and very sketchy with details, as if his mind was elsewhere or he was in a hurry while writing. The thought made her a little sad for it seemed that Jem was slowly drifting further and further into a world where she had little part. Jem, a doctor, and a surgeon at that! It was a far cry from the adventurous boy who had dreamed of becoming a sailor, exploring the seven seas with a makeshift raft, or played at being a soldier, with a twig for a sword and a battered pot for helmet. She had loved him then as a child but now she was longing to meet the man.

"Need help with those books, Miss Meredith?" A pleasant voice suddenly broke in, rousing Faith from her reverie.

Faith blinked at the tall slender lad she had almost bumped into, who was smiling rather cheekily at her. He looked vaguely familiar, with glossy brown curls and beautiful long-lashed dark eyes.

"Don't remember me, do you?" the boy asked teasingly. "Well, maybe this will jog your memory…" and he said, "Faith Meredith, if you want to see me eat these worms, you'll have to pay ten cents!"

"Philip Blake!" exclaimed Faith. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! You've… _grown_, Phil," she said slowly, scrutinizing him closely. Could this be Philip? She remembered a rather small, spindly-legged mischief-maker with a curly mop of hair, who was always covered with bumps and scrapes. But now Philip stood taller than her, his spare figure transformed to a slim elegance and his air of nervous energy giving way to one of calm assurance, leaving only a twinkle in his eye as a remnant of the naughty lad of long ago. And Phil was… surprisingly handsome, though his pallor gave him a rather delicate air.

"Well, it _has_ been almost four years since we've last seen each other," Philip remarked as he took an armful of books from her. He had recognized Faith straightaway- for who could miss those golden brown curls and lovely brown eyes? Faith had always been a pretty thing but now she was positively beautiful. He had had some very fond memories of her during the summers he had spent here in the Glen.

"Has it?" Faith smiled. "It seemed just yesterday that you and I and the rest of the Blythes had that banquet and told ghost stories at Rainbow Valley. And you still owe me ten cents for that hoax you pulled! Jem told me that those weren't worms you ate. They were uncooked spaghetti you filched from Mrs. Blythe kitchen!"

"Hey, I _earned_ those ten cents!" he protested with a broad smile. "I doubt a worm would have tasted much worse. They were all cold and rubbery," he added, making a face. "So what have you been up to all these years, Faith?"

"Well, I got my license from Queen's two years ago and I've been teaching at the Glen school," she answered.

"Yes, I've heard from Mrs. Blythe that you finished fifth in the Entrance. Congratulations! I don't think I could ever be a teacher- haven't the patience for it."

"You as a teacher? That would be poetic justice! You used to terrorize them, as I recall," Faith said with a grin.

"Oh, I wasn't that bad. The teachers were just biased because they had Noah as a student first. And most people in this planet would look bad compared to him. Mother would attest to that- she said it was like having two ministers about," said Philip. "Oh and speaking of mothers, I'd love for you to come over to Ingleside and say goodbye to mine before she and father leaves for China."

"I'd love to- just let me drop off my things at the Manse," said Faith. "Are they leaving soon?"

"Their train leaves in a few hours. The Church needs Father to manage the missions there for a year. So we'll be staying over at the Blythes for the summer and then all three of us will ship off to Redmond."

"You're going to Redmond too? That's wonderful, so am I," exclaimed Faith.

The two of them chattered gaily about their plans as they walked to the manse and then to Ingleside. There was a murmur of voices in the parlour, where Mrs. Blythe sat chatting with Rev. and Mrs. Blake.

Rev. and Mrs. Blake were sitting at the sofa, along with another older boy, whom Faith did not know. A brown-haired girl sat at one armchair and Mrs. Blythe at the other.

Faith had only met Rev. and Mrs. Blake a few times before but they did not seem much changed. Mrs. Blake was still a lovely woman despite the advance of years, with her glossy brown hair and vivid rose-red mouth. Rev. Blake was not handsome; but his beautiful disposition made his face charming and pleasant to look upon.

"There you are, Philip!" Mrs. Blake exclaimed as Philip and Faith greeted the assembled group. "And with such a pretty girl on your side- why am I not surprised?" Her velvet brown eyes– so like Phil's – winked teasingly at Faith. "You _must_ be Faith Meredith- what a gorgeous creature you've become! You know the first time I saw you, I told my Jo that you would put all the other girls in the shade one day."

Faith blushed at the compliment but Philip was ready with a quick quip, "Now Mother, you know I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the room – Mrs. Blythe not withstanding," Philip declared as he and Faith sat by the open window.

"Flattery will only get you one more souvenir out of China, Phil," responded Mrs. Blake with a fond glance at her youngest son.

"Works every time," murmured Phil and Faith stifled a laugh.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you again, Faith. We would have loved to call at the manse but there really isn't time. Let me introduce my other two children. Seeing as it's their first time at the Glen, perhaps you could show them around. This is Noah, a saint cut in the model of his father. And here's my other scapegrace, Annette. Now, I don't know who she takes after!" Mrs. Blake said, her eyes twinkling.

"Let's give credit where credit is due, Mother," protested brown-haired Annette as the group broke out laughing. "Grams told me quite a lot of stories about you when you were a girl and I'm sure Mrs. Blythe has more."

"Like Alec and Alonzo, perhaps?" Mrs. Blythe said with a broad smile.

"Oh, don't speak about my sordid love affairs in front of my husband!" Mrs. Blake exclaimed while the Rev. Jo shook his head good-naturedly. "I was so silly then, wasn't I? But lovable, I was always lovable. Even Alec and Alonzo forgave me and they're both happily married now with children of their own. Everything worked out all around."

"Now, I hope you don't mind us imposing on you, Anne," the Rev. Jo Blake broke in. "But I'll need to manage the Chinese branch for a year until a replacement could be found. We've let our house in Halifax to give Phil a start in Redmond. The three can stay in Kingsport when the school year begins and through the holidays-"

"Nonsense, Rev. Jo! We'd be glad to have them this summer and on Christmas too. There's plenty of room here in Ingleside," Mrs. Blythe interrupted.

"You are such a darling, Queen Anne," said Mrs. Blake. "Ingleside is lovely- I wish I could visit more but with all the work at the congregation… and now the call of the Orient has gone out for Jo and me. In a year, I'll be back, Anne. Now I know I needn't tell Noah to be good because he is naturally good. Honestly, Anne I don't know how it happened. And you two-" she looked at Annette and Phil with mock sternness. "-my two darlings who have more than a little spice of human mischief- don't worry the Blythes _too_ much!"

Noah drove Rev. and Mrs. Blake to their train, leaving Philip, Annette and Faith at Ingleside. They decided to take a walk along the garden, drinking in the late afternoon sunshine.

Faith exchanged a friendly smile with Annette Blake, who was looking at her with wide, curious dark brown eyes. She was not especially pretty; like Noah, she had her father's features, except for the aforementioned hair and eyes. But there was a certain tang in that sparkling glance that announced the presence of another minister's daughter who was not all prunes and prisms.

"The Glen is just the loveliest place, isn't it?" Annette declared cheerfully after a moment's silence. "Back in Halifax, we didn't have so many green places. 'Course we lived in a fishing village, so we had the sea and the savor of sea breezes instead. And there are parks in Kingsport but nothing quite like these little hills and meadows. Sleepy little place but with some interesting personages here too, I bet. I saw this house up along the road painted the most shocking shade of green. I would certainly like to meet the folks who live up there."

"That's the house of a good friend of ours, Mrs. Marshall Elliot," responded Faith with a grin. "It is an attention-getter, isn't it? I'll be glad to introduce you both to her and show you and Phil around town. I just hope you won't be bored, Annette. The Glen would seem pretty quiet after Kingsport."

"Do call me Ana. And I'm sure you'll make a capital tour guide. I've heard so much about you from Phil – he likes you _tremendously_, you know," this with a larking wink at Phil, who responded with a mock scowl, "- and we've always had the same taste in friends. Tarred from the same brush, you might say. I think we'll get along just fine, Faith Meredith."

"I'm sure we will," agreed Faith, as she and Annette linked arms. With the Blakes around, perhaps this summer would not be so lonely after all.

2

The summer days soon settled into a pleasant routine of long walks and picnics in the sunshine, brushing up on her lessons for college and the occasional party. Faith would wake up and eat breakfast with her family and at eight thirty on the dot, one would hear someone tip-tapping on the front door. That would be Annette Blake, who was quickly becoming a familiar face to the Meredith household. After chatting with Rev. and Mrs. Meredith and exchanging a joke or two with Carl and Jerry, Annette, Faith and Una would then stroll off to Rainbow Valley.

Rainbow Valley was their favorite summer haunt and under the shade of the White Lady, Faith studied her French and Latin, Una did her sewing and Annette read and wrote letters to her parents. She received one every few days, the envelope covered with interesting Chinese stamps and the contents filled with funny anecdotes.

"Fancy Mother learning to speak Mandarin!" Annette exclaimed. "I think I would like to go to China myself one day. At the risk of sounding like a heathen, I think Taoism is a pretty interesting religion, isn't it? Looking at the order and harmony of nature to promote the flourishing of our own human life- it's a pretty different way of thinking for city-dwellers like me."

"Not so different from us here in the Glen, I think," Faith said thoughtfully with a loving glance at all the beauty around her. "Walter especially, would agree with you. Nature was always his panacea and his greatest inspiration. I wish you could have read some of his poems, Ana – Susan doesn't approve of his writing- but we all think they're simply wonderful. The newest one he wrote – what was the title? – the …"

"…The Wild Places," put in Una with a faint blush.

"Yes, that's it! That was one of his best, I think. It conjured up such images in my mind –of goblins and fauns and a world that belonged to the fairies of long ago." Faith said.

"Well, I'm not as crazy about poetry as you all are but I have to admit, there is something magical about this place. It's so peaceful – as if one could fall asleep here a hundred years and wake up with everything unchanged. Still, I can't laze about," Annette said as she put the letter away and picked up her copy of Chaucer's "Canterbury Tales". She was brushing up in her English Literature. All three Blakes were going to Redmond in the fall - Noah was taking his M.A. in Philosophy, Annette was returning as a senior in her Arts course and Phil was taking Sociology. "I'd better get to my hundred pages – it's almost ten o'clock."

"And you know you can't get any reading done with Phil around!" commented Faith with a laugh as Una began testing her on her French verbs.

At first, Faith had been surprised that Philip did not join them on their early morning walks. She remembered Philip as an early riser, who had plenty of energy from sunup to sundown. But time had brought more changes to Phil than in just his looks, as Annette had confided in her a few nights ago.

"He had a bout of fever a few years ago and he's never really recovered from it. He gets tired so easily now. It's worse in the winter – he gets coughs and colds at the slightest chill. That's partly why we came to the Island. Mother thinks the fresh air might do him some good," She stopped with a small, sideways glance at Phil who was chatting animatedly with Jerry and Carl. "Phil hates to talk about it though. He 0doesn't like anyone treating him like an invalid."

Faith nodded. She had noticed that the two elder Blakes were peculiarly careful of Phil. Either Noah or Annette always suggested some game that kept them indoors even in the warm summer nights, and Mrs. Blythe and Susan were always ready with snacks and stories to regale them. How different from the Phil who had loved taking evening dips at the Glen pond and had slept out all night in dew-drenched Rainbow Valley! But Philip still loved being outdoors, where the sun was beginning to bring out warmer hues in his pale skin, and usually joined them in Rainbow Valley later in the day, often dragging shy Noah with him.

"Oh don't tell me you'd rather be in the company of long dead philosophers than with these three charming ladies," he had admonished his older brother playfully.

The two of them appeared before long, Noah with an armful of books and Phil carrying a picnic basket and today's newspaper.

"Susan packed it for us, on account of Mrs. Blythe and Mrs. Meredith taking a trip to Charlottetown. We've got sandwiches, egg salad and a whole bunch of monkey-face cookies," announced Philip as he settled down beside Faith.

"In other parts of the world, the war in the Balkans have begun once again," Philip said with a frown as he read the headlines. Noah and Philip were keenly interested in politics and were following events in Europe closely.

The group listened quietly as Philip read about the Bulgarian attack on the Greeks and Serbs in Macedonia.

"So much for the Treaty of London," murmured Noah with a shake of his head.

"I'm not surprised that war broke out again. The League never did agree on how to divide the Balkan peninsula," commented Philip. "I suppose they'll have to work it out amongst themselves – but all this fighting just seems so senseless."

"It's so hard to imagine that war is raging on another part of the world right now. I thought those days were in the past," commented Faith with a shiver. "I'm just glad that the fighting is far away and doesn't concern us."

She listened to the elfin chime of the bells that Walter hung on the boughs of the White Lady with a faintly haunted feeling that she could not understand. Trying to shake it off, she said, "Read 'Jottings from Glen St. Mary' Philip– does it mention how Adella Clow's hazelnut crème cake did in the fair last week?"

And with that, the little group put thoughts of war away and regaled themselves with the more cheerful news of the small affairs of the Glen.

But in Faith's estimation, there were bigger clouds on her horizon than news of a distant war. Rumors about the Blakes' and Merediths', particularly Faith and Philip, had sprung up like weeds. There had been one or two nice parties for friends in Faith's set- welcome back festivities or bon voyage parties for vacationing friends. Being the eldest in their two families, Jem and Faith usually went to these affairs together. With the Blythes' in Avonlea, a cloud of eager boys had descended on the Manse, quite willing to take Jem's place at Faith's side that summer, only to be stymied by the arrival of Philip Blake.

Faith liked having Phil for an escort- he was friendly, smart and a great dancer. There were no awkward moments or silly sentiments with Phil; they were simply good comrades. But to Faith's consternation, the presence of this handsome stranger set Glen gossips buzzing- it wasn't long before they were being talked about like an item. Of itself this was not an unusual occurrence and she could usually laugh them off with good humour. But lately, she was finding them more and more irritating.

Perhaps that was why she had snapped so uncharacteristically at Irene during her birthday party. Irene Howard was a pretty girl from the Upper Glen, who always seemed to have an eye out for handsome boys. She had an especial spite for Faith Meredith for two reasons: one was that popular opinion held (though Irene could never be made to admit) that Faith was prettier than her. The second was that it didn't seem fair that Faith should have not one, but _two_ college boys paying attention to her. Not that she cared anything for Noah, who was pleasant-faced at best, but Irene had had her eye on Philip Blake since he had arrived in the Glen. But what chance had she with the Blakes staying at Ingleside? And with Jem and the others all out of town, she hadn't even the excuse to call on them.

"I wonder what Jem would say if he could see you right now?" asked Irene lightly as Faith and Phil took a breather from the dance floor. Phil had stepped away for a moment, engrossed in a conversation about music with a crowd of boys. "But perhaps he wouldn't have anything to say, if he can't even take the time to write. It appears that he has quite forgotten you."

Faith could not help the flush that flooded her cheeks. She would not admit it to anyone, but she did feel a little sore at the lack of news from Avonlea. Nan and Di had written a few times and so had Walter – Jem often scribbled in a line or two but…

"I had a letter from him the other day," continued Irene. "My, but he is seeing a lot of that Millie Keith, isn't he? But I wouldn't worry if I were you – these summer romances never last."

"I'm not," responded Faith, a little coldly. "Jem says Millie is just like a _little_ sister to him. She and Rilla are great friends."

"You think a few difference in years is any obstacle for love? And the children of today start quite young you know," Irene said as wisely and patronizingly as if she were a matron of eighty. "Well, I just thought you ought to know what was being said. Now I really must go and check on the eats. A hostess work is never done."

Irene sailed away, smiling with satisfaction while Faith worked to keep up a smooth face. She hated that she had actually stooped to sparring with Irene Howard. Jem's name was linked often enough with other girls in college but here in the Glen, the name Faith Meredith followed Jem Blythe as easily as night followed day. Had Jem really written to Irene Howard? And as for Millie Keith… she had seen a snap of her and Green Gables taken last Christmas and Millie was a pretty little thing.

It was Noah who noticed how perturbed she looked and responded in his characteristically gallant fashion. He emerged from the shadowy corner, where he stood chatting with an acquaintance, and asked her to dance. Dear Noah! Faith knew that he was not fond of crowds and the limelight.

"She would have been pretty if green was not such an unbecoming colour," he whispered as they spun around the dance floor. Faith knew that he was referring to Irene, but she took it as a rebuke for her own little spate of jealousy as well and did her best to put it out of her mind. As a result she managed to survive the party tolerably well and was her usual laughing self as Philip escorted her home to the Manse.

Still Faith couldn't help feeling a small pang of loneliness as she retired to her bedroom that night. The Blythes were not coming back for a few more weeks- Jem was not even spending his twentieth birthday in Avonlea.

It was a happy coincidence then that Faith received a letter from Nan Blythe the very next morning, asking her and Una to spend a few days at Green Gables!


	3. By the Lake of Shining Waters

Strawberry Lip Gloss: Glad you like the story =) I've always liked Faith's character and always wished the LMM could have written more about her. Then again, that's how I feel about practically all the Blythe and Meredith kids (include the Fords too)!

Gufa: The one great thing about fanfic is getting to know the characters that LMM didn't write about. You'll hear more about the Blakes in the next few chapters. And if you need help in anything, just email me =)

Bubbles: So happy that you're reading this story too =) Eventually I hope to connect the fanfics in one way or the other, so that they're like a series. Thanks for reading!

juliet's rose, sasha: There'll be a bit of j/f in the next chapter… and lots more romantic bumps along the way, as well.

adriennelane, Arie, thanks for reviewing =)

Hope you'll all keep on reading and reviewing – I really value your comments. Hope you enjoy the next chapter =)

**Chapter 3: By the Lake of Shining Waters **

**1**

"Anne! Gilbert! It's wonderful to have you back in Avonlea," a tall, fair-haired man called from the Carmody train station.

"Davy, dear!" Mrs. Blythe's face lit up with a smile as he took her bags. Even with the passage of years, she could still hardly believe that the curly haired little imp she had sung to sleep was now this manly, broad-shouldered father of three.

"And you two must be Faith and Una Meredith," he greeted, turning to them with a dimpled smile. "I'm Davy Keith but you can call me Uncle Davy. All the young fry in these parts do," he said with a wink for the delighted Mrs. Blythe.

"So how are the children, Davy? How's Amelia?" inquired Mrs. Blythe as they climbed into the carriage and drove to Green Gables.

Mr. Keith groaned. "Well, little Millie – Amelia, I mean, she wants to be called that now – is almost fourteen. She's even more of a handful now then when she was a child. Last night, I heard some of her friends teasing her about this boy," He shook his head. "Pretty soon, I'll be beating them off with a stick!"

Faith froze at the mention of a boy- could the boy Amelia liked be Jem?

But Mrs. Blythe just laughed at Davy's rueful tone. "Oh I remember helping the twins get ready for their first party when they were fifteen. I was so nervous, hoping everything would go well for them. Gilbert here…" indicating her grinning husband. "…was just as bad. Charging Jem to watch over the girls. Nan complained that Jem hovered over them like a hawk."

"Well, there's really no one to do that for Amelia. Joshua is only nine, you know. So how did your girls make out at the party? They enjoy themselves?"

"Hugely. Faith here said that Nan was surrounded by a crowd of boys-"

"She had to split her dances to accommodate them," corroborated Faith.

"I'm not surprised. Nan's a charming girl. I must tell you Gilbert, her beaux are eating me out of house and home," commented Mr. Keith.

Gilbert groaned. "How well I know it, Davy! She looks just like her grandmother – my mother – did at her age. And she was quite a heart breaker when she was young."

"Well, I've still got a year or two left before I worry about boys seeing Millie- I mean, Amelia - home. Amelia's still busy with her gaggle of girlfriends, having picnics and sleeping over. Though it wouldn't be a shocker if a boy started slipping through the cracks of her crowd," said Davy.

"Well, I've seen some of Amelia's newest photos and she really has blossomed this past year," commented Mrs. Blythe.

"She's her mother through and through in looks," Mr. Keith said with a proud smile. "And Millicent still as slim as a breeze, even after three children. Amelia really shot up last spring and she's just getting past that gangly stage. She's beginning to pay more attention to her looks too- she's being more careful with her dresses, my wife says."

Through all the talk about Amelia, Faith remained silent and smiling – though the latter was an effort. If she was anything at all like her father, then Amelia was a pleasant, pretty girl – just the type to attract friendly, easygoing Jem.

Una squeezed Faith's hand sympathetically.

Conversation turned to Avonlea gossip, with Mr. Blythe listening with interest and Mrs. Blythe asking avid questions. Knowing nothing of the Avonlea folk, Faith and Una looked at the scenery all around them. _Avonlea was a lovely place, almost as nice as the Glen_, Faith acknowledged, as they passed a lovely low stone bridge that crossed a span of sparkling water. Then the road dipped down into a low green valley, where scattered farmsteads sat.

Soon they reached a lovely house far to the left of the road, white and green, nestled among the bloom of trees. There were fewer people in Green Gables than there used to be. Marilla and Mrs. Lynde had passed away years ago. Dora had been married for a long time, though another little Dora had taken her place. Davy Keith was master of the house now.

They drove up the gate and Faith spotted a familiar, dark-haired boy on the lawn.

"Walter! It's so good to see you," exclaimed Faith as he helped her with her luggage. She and Walter were great friends – on one memorable occasion, he had defended her from the insults of Dan Reese.

Walter Cuthbert Blythe, in Faith's impartial opinion, was the handsomest of the Ingleside boys. He had glossy dark hair, faultless complexion and great dreaming gray eyes that seemed always fixed on some romantic vision- a poet to his fingertips. He made a splendid chum; sensitive, intuitive and a wonderful listener, like Una. Secretly, Faith thought that the two of them would make a wonderful pair.

Jem greeted them by the door.

"Glad you two could make it," he said, giving Faith's hand a warm squeeze and Una a brotherly smile. "I've been wanting you to come to Avonlea for ages. Beautiful place, isn't it? I'll show you two around the place tomorrow, if you give me my present."

"Presents? Now why on earth would I give you a present? I can't imagine what the occasion is," Faith shot back teasingly. They always made a game of forgetting each other's birthdays. Jem's was tomorrow.

"Oh, you just want to get back at me for the surprise you got on yours, Faith Meredith!" he said with a groan. "When I wasn't even the one who planned it! It was Jerry and Carl's doing."

"Give it up, Jem Blythe. Jerry told me you were in on it from the beginning," Faith said with mock sternness. "You're lucky if I even remember what _month_ your birthday is!"

"And after I came all the way from Kingsport for yours? Faith, you hurt me," Jem said, shaking his head in mock sorrow. Then the three of them laughed in unison, for it was so ridiculous. Though Jem was not as handsome as his sibling, he was equally engaging with warm hazel eyes and a charming grin. He had none of Walter's moonlit charm but had plenty of his own; wholesome, frank and full of fun, Jem Blythe was one of the most popular figures in the Glen.

And apparently, here in Avonlea too, Faith thought as a figure in skirts appeared behind him. She felt a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Amelia Keith certainly was growing out of the gangly stage. Although her arms and legs still gave an impression of longness, her slender form gave hints of a womanly figure blooming.

_She still looks young though_, Faith thought, _really no more than fourteen!_

Nor was Amelia classically beautiful; she herself would say that her mouth was too big and her ears stuck out. But she had plenty of rich brown curls to hide them in, emerald green eyes and her mouth, though a tad wide, did give way to a smile that was decidedly sweet as she greeted her Aunt Anne and Uncle Gilbert.

After exchanging exuberant greetings with the Blythes, Amelia turned to the two of them. Faith's smile stretched wider, though it was a trifle fixed but before she could say anything, Amelia said, "And you two must be Faith and Una Meredith! I'm Amelia Keith - come on up and I'll show you to your room."

She led them through the front door, up the stairs and down a long hallway, chattering so quickly that Faith could barely get a word in edgewise. "We're getting pretty crowded here but that's all right. I like having lots of people about. That's the only thing I don't like about Green Gables; it's so far away from the main road. Rilla and the twins are staying at the east gable with Dorrie and me. The boys occupy the spare room and Josh has the little room downstairs all to himself, the lucky duck. He likes it quiet. But Dorrie and me, we like to talk all night. This is Aunt Marilla's room. I hope you like it –I cleaned it up myself."

She ushered Faith and Una into the small but immaculately neat bedroom. At first glance the room looked dark and old-fashioned with its black walnut furniture. The bed had high polished black posts and the chairs seemed to sit stiffly in their place. There was a rather austere air that hung over the room, a legacy of its previous owner. But slowly, little touches of color had crept in - the bed was covered with a pretty apple blossom spread, there was a brightly colored braided mat on the floor and a gay knitted afghan at the rocking chair. Marilla Cuthbert's picture hung over a bracket of fresh flowers, a lovely bouquet of ferns, wild roses and buttercups.

"That's Aunt Marilla over there. She looks strict, doesn't she? But she's awfully nice when you get to know her and she made the best plum pudding," commented Amelia. "Anyway, I hope you'll like it here. I'm going downstairs to help Mother with supper. Just holler if you need anything."

"Thank you, Amelia. We'll wash up and be right down to help you," said Faith, a little formally for her.

Amelia waved away her offer. "Oh, that's all right. I like to cook and I'm good at it too. Besides," she added, her green eyes sparkling and a smirk hovering about her lips. "Jem warned me about your cooking, Faith Meredith. He said that Una was a whiz in the kitchen but that you don't know a teaspoon from a tablespoon."

"Well, he's no great shakes as a chef either," rejoined Faith flatly. _Was Jem making fun of her cooking with Amelia? _

Amelia frowned a little uncertainly but said nothing as she left them.

Una just shook her head at this exchange. She sensed Faith's irritation but suspected that she was taking it out on the wrong person. If Faith didn't get to talk to Jem soon, she sensed an explosion of sparks between her sister and the lively Miss Keith.

That peevish mood remained with her even as she sat at the crowded but merry supper table, where assorted Keiths, Blythes and Merediths were gathered elbow-to-elbow.

Faith looked around the happy table. Mr. Keith sat at the head of the table and beside him was slender, dark-haired Mrs. Keith, who stood up every two minutes to check on something or other in the kitchen. Amelia did look a good deal like her, while quiet nine-year old Joshua was fair and looked more like his father. The youngest of the Keiths was Dora Anne, nicknamed Dorrie. She was around Bruce's age, with dark brown hair, round hazel eyes and a freckled complexion. She was sitting at Amelia's lap, wriggling with excitement as Mrs. Keith brought one delectable dish after the other.

For food was being heaped all around them. Roasted chicken, buttered fish and vegetables, cream of corn soup and a bowl of green salad were passed around. The guests helped themselves generously. For dessert, there was a bowl of Marilla's famed plum preserves – she had given the secret to Mrs. Keith before she passed away. But that was not quite the highlight of the meal. No, those were the two golden brown coconut pies, served with rich whipped cream.

"I'm so glad we're having visitors!" exclaimed Dorrie, as she drank her soup. "cause I get to use my special plate and cup that Aunt Anne gave me," She held up a pale yellow plate, bordered by golden ducks, and a little cup that matched. "It's my very favoritest plate and cup- just the right size for pie. And 'Melia always makes pie when there's company- they're the best pies in the whole world."

"Oh Dorrie, not the whole world," corrected Amelia with a grin. "It's pretty good, I think, but I wouldn't want all of you to have unreasonably high expectations," she added.

"Oh, don't be all modest now, Amelia," teased Jem. "You won't find better pie than this in all of Avonlea," he said to the Glen folk. "It's almost as good as Susan's."

Faith's heart sank. She remembered that the first and only time she had tried to bake a pie, it came out so hard they practically had to use a _saw _to slice it.

Mrs. Blythe had thrown it out and helped her bake another. That one had come out well and she and Mrs. Blythe had had a good time making it. Mrs. Blythe had an uncanny way of cheering people up with just a smile– next to Una and Mother Rosemary, Faith thought she was the one of the most understanding person she had ever met. Maybe it was because, like Walter, Mrs. Blythe had imagination in spades. Even though she was older, somehow she stayed just like a girl inside.

She and Dr. Blythe was a perfect match. Jem had inherited his easygoing charm from his father, the much beloved Dr. Blythe, whose laughing hazel eyes and cheerful manner kept even his worst patient in good spirits.

The twins, Nan and Di, defied twin tradition by not looking a bit alike. Both were good friends of Faith. Di sat beside Walter – the two of them were very intimate. Di had inherited Mrs. Blythe looks with her pale, freckled skin, gray-green eyes and thick red tresses but in mood, she was more like her father, practical and good-humored. Nan was like a princess in looks and personality, very dainty and pretty with sparkling hazel eyes, flawless skin and shiny nut-brown hair.

As a friend, Di was more patient and introspective than Nan, though she was more secretive. Sometimes, it was hard to know what Di was thinking or feeling, for she seldom talked about herself or her problems. On the other hand, Nan loved being in the spotlight and she was curious as a chipmunk about everything and everyone. She was also more fanciful and romantic, though more high-strung and temperamental. But for all their differences, the two of them balanced each other. Di was more practical and soothed Nan when she was in a temper; while Nan charmed Di out of her blue moods by being adorably silly.

Faith liked Shirley well enough though he was difficult to get to know. He was a quiet boy and would have been thought quite handsome were it not for Jem and Walter. He had very rosy cheeks, dark brown hair and eyes, and a lopsided half-smile that, Faith thought, would have intrigued many a fair maiden had he used it more often. While Jem was the adventurer and Walter the dreamer, Shirley was the realist of the family. He had a very matter-of-fact and businesslike way of dealing with things, though he displayed a wry sense of humor on occasion.

Rilla was the baby of the Blythe family but very much resented being thought so. Faith thought that in a few years, Rilla would be a great beauty with her red-brown curls, milky skin and long-lashed starry hazel eyes. And didn't she know it! Rilla was a sweet girl but it was to be admitted that she was rather vain. Faith was not very close to Rilla, perhaps because of the difference in age, but sometimes, Faith got the vague impression that Rilla disliked her somehow.

Noticing Faith's unusual silence, Mrs. Blythe remarked, "You girls must still be tired from the trip- sixty miles is a long piece of traveling to do."

"Nothing that a little peppermint tea couldn't fix," Mrs. Keith said cheerfully, springing up and dashing into the kitchen. She returned with a steeping kettle and filled her and Una's cups. "Do eat up you two, I made all these food especially for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Keith," said Faith, attempting to smile again and doing a fair imitation of the real thing. She didn't know what ailed her. It was probably waking up so early in the morning and spending so many hours on the train. She placed a tender drumstick on her plate and added, "It does look delicious."

"You girls are in for a treat," Mr. Keith said. "Millie here has won prizes for her gravy."

"It's a secret recipe," Mrs. Keith added as she took her seat.

"Living with you Keiths are spoiling my kids," Dr. Blythe joked as he after a mouthful of Mrs. Keith's roasted chickens. "Susan will have to cook up a gala feast to keep up!"

"We'll be having two wonderful dinners in a row too," chimed in Nan. "Tomorrow, we'll be going to the White Sands Hotel for dinner to celebrate Jem's birthday!"

"Jem's our old man. He'll be the first to reach the venerable age of twenty," quipped Amelia, shooting Jem a saucy grin.

"You certainly don't treat me with veneration, Amelia Keith!" Jem shot back. "The younger generation sure are different from what they were in my day," he added, assuming the air of a grandfather of many years.

"Amelia was rambunctious from the cradle," joked Mrs. Keith.

"But you can't deny that I've kept you and Dad young and fit," said Amelia, with a mischievous lift of her eyebrows.

Everyone seemed to find this hilarious. Faith managed a few weak chuckles.

An hour later, Mrs. Keith cleared the supper table while Amelia served the dessert. Faith took a helping of the plum preserves but refused the pie.

"Oh but you must have a piece," exclaimed Amelia insistently. "Nobody stays at Green Gables without a taste of my pie. It won the blue ribbon at the County fair."

That was irritating. Did Amelia have to brag about her cooking all the time? "Oh, I couldn't possibly. I'm very fu-"

Without waiting for her to finish, Amelia cut her a generous slice and a dollop of cream.

Faith grudgingly took a bite. It really was delicious. Jem and Shirley even had seconds.

**2**

When every crumb of the pie was gone, the Merediths retired to their room with the Blythe twins, ready to chat the night away. But they had barely begun, when Amelia came bursting in, without even a knock to exclaim, "That was Nancy on the phone. She said baby Dee just woke from her nap and we could come and play with her if we want."

All four girls perked up at the news. Nancy Andrews nee Nancy Wright, had just had a baby girl three weeks ago, named Diana after her grandmother. Nancy, whose real name was Anne Cordelia, was a lot like her namesake in personality. The Blythe twins adored her and while Faith and Una had never met her, Faith had always liked babies. Una adored them.

"So what do you say girls? Dad said it was all right as long as we don't stay too late. Dr. and Mrs. Blythe are going to visit too," Nancy lived just a skip away at Orchard Slope, which had been left to her by the Barry's. "She's just the sweetest little thing, with little dimpled hands and skin just as white as snow. Faith, you are just going to love her," Amelia enthused loudly.

"No thanks," Faith said in a tone that was very sweet but very final. "I don't think it's a good idea for such a crowd to go over there all at once. I don't want to impose on Mrs. Andrews and it might frighten the baby."

"Maybe and Faith and I could come and see her some other time," suggested Una, who wanted to see the baby but masked that wish loyally.

"I guess I'll stay too," said Nan, settling back down in the bed. "I could bring them over to meet Nancy and Dee tomorrow. "

"Well all right, I'll go with Amelia then," said Di, who was especially fond of children.

Faith watched the two of them go with a pang of resentment but that didn't last long when Nan started chattering. She was full of news about her summer.

"I never noticed how many handsome boys there were in Avonlea before," remarked Nan with twinkling hazel eyes. "It's as if all the boys that used to be my chums and playfellows suddenly grew up overnight! Gregory Bell used to jeer at me and pull my braids all the time when I spent summers over here. But he's been over twice last week to see me home- he even brought me candy," she said with a giggle. "On the other hand, some things don't change. Maurice Sloane asked me to go to the cinema with him, but I turned him down. He's still the same and he has such googly eyes. Mother said it was his inheritance from his father, Charlie. But enough about me, how are the two of you? How are Rev. and Mrs. Meredith and Bruce?"

"Oh, Father is doing all right, Bruce is learning to read and Mother Rosemary is getting my things ready for Redmond. When I left, she was surrounded with bolts of cloth and spools of thread. And Una here, has been such a dear, hemming my handkerchiefs!"

"I was glad to do it, Faith. You'll be leaving in two months," said Una wistfully.

"Oh, it's going to be so lonely in the Glen with half the gang away," moaned Nan. "You, Jem and Jerry off to Redmond and Shirley and Carl leaving for Queens. But Di and I still need to save up money for Redmond. And I still have a year to go at the Upper Glen school."

"Jerry will be glad to hear that," Faith said teasingly. "I have a feeling he'd like to keep you in the Glen forever, away from all those college men."

"Well, that's hardly fair," responded Nan with a pout. "I'm sure he's having a perfectly killing time with those debutantes in Kingsport– even though all he writes about are his studies and the Student Government. And all I have to tell him about are grading papers and Maurice Sloane looking at me all googly-eyed!

The three girls laughed and Una said innocently, "You needn't worry about those Redmond girls, Nan. Jerry is always asking about you in his letters."

Unexpectedly, Nan blushed. Faith was beginning to suspect that the two had a strong fancy for each other, despite their penchant for wrangling over everything. In some ways the two of them were so different, Jerry so solid and dependable, Nan so dreamy and flighty. But the two of them had been writing to each other ever since he had gone off to college and Jerry was not fond of correspondence.

In fact, Faith had a fat letter in her bag from Jerry that she handed to Nan, who quickly tucked it away in her pocket. Then she hurriedly changed the subject by asking about the Blakes. Faith produced a few pictures she had taken when the Merediths and the Blakes had eaten at that new restaurant that had opened in the Glen.

"Ana and Noah are such dears and Phil… well, he's still the same imp he was five years ago! All three of them are going to Redmond in the fall… Noah's studying Philosophy and Ana…."

But Nan, absorbed in the pictures, let out a squeal, "Faith, Phil Blake is so gorgeous! Why didn't you say that he'd grown so handsome? I never would have recognized him. He's awfully pale, but that just gives him such a…a…an ethereal air, like an artist."

Faith and Una smiled at each other. Leave it to Nan to think of such a romantic analogy for pale skin.

"Ana and Noah don't look a bit like Phil… though Noah does have the nicest eyes. He reminds me of Rev. Blake. And Ana seems like a lot of fun," continued Nan, as she looked at the picture of Ana sticking her tongue out at the camera. "But Phil is so dreamy though," she said with a sigh, staring at the picture where Phil was staring full-on into the camera with those deep, shining eyes.

"Better not let Jerry hear you say that," Faith said teasingly.

"Oh, I'm not going after Phil. I know for a fact that he fancies someone," Nan said in a light tone.

Now it was Faith's turn to blush. She had been going with Phil all summer. Could Nan be referring to her? And how would she have known?

Drat Jerry and his letters!

Una changed the subject by asking about Herbert Gillis, who was Nan's latest crush. That distracted her – Faith threw Una a grateful glance.

They talked until the sound of footsteps downstairs announced the return of the Blythes and Amelia from Orchard Slope.

Mrs. Blythe's curly head peeped from the door. "Gilbert and I are going to bed now. Don't stay up too late talking, dears," she said indulgently as Di joined Nan on the bed.

Amelia stopped by also, carrying a tray of cold sandwiches and cups hot cocoa. "I brought this just in case you get hungry."

"Come and join us," offered Di.

"Thanks but I'm sure you Glen girls have a lot of talking to do," responded Amelia. "Faith, Una, maybe we could go out and see the sights tomorrow."

Una answered with a warm smile but Faith's was noncommittal.

"Well, thanks for the treats, Amelia," Nan called as Amelia said her good nights. She reached eagerly for a steaming cup. "She makes the best hot chocolate- she puts in mallows and mint on them," declared Nan.

The tray emptied quickly but Faith's cocoa and sandwich went untouched. She wasn't hungry, she said, so the Blythe twins finished her share. They talked until it was nearly midnight, then sleepy-eyed, the Blythe twins retired to their room.

As she turned out the light and went to bed, Faith felt strangely unhappy. The bed was cozy, the pillows fluffy, but she lay stiffly, trying not to toss and turn. She didn't want to wake Una.

Finally, she tiptoed out of the room and poured herself a cup of milk from the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table, trying to puzzle out what was wrong.

She felt that her mysterious aversion to Amelia was at the root of it. She didn't know why she disliked the girl so much; she seemed perfectly friendly and yet…

Irene's catty comments suddenly flashed through her mind, "You think a few difference in years is any obstacle for love? And the children of today start quite young you know."

But the very thought was ludicrous! Jem would be in his first-year in medical school and Amelia not even old enough for the entrance in Queen's.

Faith decided that a little walk might help clear her thoughts. Green Gables opened up into a silvery, sleeping orchard, one of cherry and one of apple.

And there was Walter, poring over a leather bound book under a rosy drift of apple blossoms.

Walter looked up at Faith's approach, radiantly beautiful as usual, her softly curling hair mingled silver and gold.

"You really shouldn't be writing at this hour. You'll catch a chill," Faith scolded gently as she sat next to him in the grass.

"I heard the trailing garments of the Night  
Sweep through her marble halls!  
I saw her sable skirts all fringed with light  
From the celestial walls!  
  
I felt her presence, by its spell of might,  
Stoop o'er me from above;  
The calm, majestic presence of the Night,  
As of the one I love"

quoted Walter dreamily. "A quiet night like this is a poet's best friend. I don't have much time to write these days."

"Caught in the old societal whirl?" Faith questioned casually.

"Jem and the girls are, anyway. You know I'm not very fond of that kind of stuff," Walter said. And it was true that Walter would rather read out in the garden at night than go dancing, more at home in his vivid inner life of dreams than the glitter of society.

"Mostly, I stay home with Rilla and Amelia… we read or play card games. Rilla is fuming because Mother won't let her go to the parties," continued Walter. "It's a good thing she has Amelia and her crowd to go with."

"So Rilla and Amelia... don't go with you boys out at night?"

Walter shook his head. "Even with us along, Mother and Mrs. Keith wouldn't allow it. Not for a year yet," he replied. "Amelia doesn't mind so much but Rilla's not very happy about it."

Faith felt an odd sense of relief at hearing that. "So what are your plans for the fall, Walter?" she asked, talking more cheerfully than she had all evening.

"I'll be teaching at Lowbridge again," he answered. "Brushing up on my classics and my Latin. It'll help me prepare for Redmond next year. I'm going to take up English and writing."

"Oh, I wish you were going this year too! We'd have such fun being freshies together."

"Well, you'll have Jerry and the Blakes with you. And Jem, of course," Walter said casually, though with a keen look that Faith did not catch.

"It won't be the same without you," continued Faith. With Jem, she joked and bantered but Walter was one of her close confidants, just as close as the Blythe twins and Una. "Who would I have to quote poetry with on some dull prosy day? Or have such nice long talks with on nights like this?" she said with a sigh, staring at the lovely moon glade shimmering on the velvet-dark sky.

"Like the silver footbridge of a fairy host," Walter breathed.

That was a true Walter-ism. It was Walter's dream to become a poet or an English professor in some faraway college. Faith had read a few of his poems and thought that they were just as good as the verses she read in books. She often encouraged Walter to submit his poems to magazines, but he would always reply that he needed more time to hone his craft.

"I should start writing down everything you say," commented Faith. "You speak the language of the Muses."

"It's easy on nights like this. Come closer and I'll read you some poetry," Walter said.

Faith crept closer as he opened the book again and began to read aloud, his voice transformed by the singularly mysterious power of a conduit of those goddesses of inspiration.

Faith smiled contentedly as the two of them read poetry together by the light of the sickle moon.

**3**

A chorus of Happy Birthdays greeted Jem at the breakfast table.

"So where are the presents?" he joked as he helped himself to omelets and orange juice. "I expected a closet full of them!"

"Greedy, greedy!" scolded Nan.

Di held out a gaily wrapped box. "Here's one to whet your appetite," she said with a wink at Faith and Una.

Jem shook it from side-to-side. "Hmmm… no sound," he mused. He ripped the paper eagerly and dug through a pile of confetti.

He glanced at the twins, who were looking unusually angelic.

Everyone let out a hoot of laughter as he brought out a child's doctor set with bright green plastic pieces.

"Get used to it, big brother. You're in medicine now," Diana joked.

Jem pretended to chase her around the room with a toy syringe.

"All right, I guess I can wait until tonight," he said good-naturedly.

After breakfast, Jem, Walter and Shirley went with Mr. Keith out to the farm. Mrs. Blythe insisted that they help out with some of the farm chores so long as they stayed in Green Gables. Amelia went with them; it was her job to feed the poultry.

Nan took Faith and Una over to Orchard Slope to meet Nancy Andrews and baby Dee. Nancy was plump and rosy cheeked and so was her darling baby. The girls cooed over Dee while she stared at them with her inky black eyes.

"Would you like to hold her?" offered Nancy. Faith took Dee and cuddled her delightedly. She kissed Dee's dark curls- they had that soft, powdery smell that was unique to babies.

''You two are as pretty as a picture," declared Nancy. "I wish I could introduce you to my younger brother, Jack but he's in some foreign country right now."

"Oh Nancy, it wouldn't work," responded Nan with a giggle. "Faith's already-"

Faith elbowed Nan shooting her a dirty look.

"I wish you wouldn't keep telling people about Phil and me," Faith said when they left Orchard Slope. "I mean we did go to a few dances together, but that doesn't mean he's my beau. He's just doing me a favor with J… with you Blythes out of town."

Nan did not respond. She had her doubts.

When they returned, Faith saw Jem driving the buggy. Someone else was with him… someone with dark, curly hair.

Faith bit her lip. So it was true – Jem was going on drives with Amelia Keith! Of course, he could go with whomever he wanted… but Amelia was a… _a child, practically!_ Her hair was still in braids and she was barely out of short skirts!

The pair waved as they passed by and Faith waved back enthusiastically, her face flushed and smiling. Then she turned quickly towards the house, leaving Nan and Una looking on quizzically.

_Why should I care who Jem goes driving with?_ she thought as she entered her and Una's room. She stopped at the mirror to her shining curls a brush. She and Una were going with the twins to visit some of their Avonlea friends. She told herself that she was looking forward to meeting the phenomenally handsome Herbert Gillis.

_I have plenty of things to do here without Jem_, she thought. Giving her curls a final tweak, she walked down the stairs to the parlour where the twins and Una were waiting.

**4 **

"Want to take a walk with me, Faith?" Jem asked casually after lunch.

Faith did not answer right away. All throughout lunch, Amelia and Jem had been laughing and joking about the people they had seen in the White Sands beach. Apparently they had gone on a morning swim to the White Sands shore. Faith remembered that she and Jem used to go swimming and fishing in the Glen pond.

"He looked so awkward with his arms flapping in the water," giggled Amelia. All around Faith, people were guffawing over her story of a boy trying to teach his sweetheart to swim.

"And his body sinking in the water every two seconds like a stone," added Jem.

Outwardly, Faith was brisk and smiling but every time the two exchanged a chummy look, a grin of shared amusement, she felt a funny sort of wrench. The food was delicious; but she hadn't much appetite. She ate only two small slices of the turkey and refused a second piece of the peach cobbler.

But before Faith could think of a reason to say no to Jem's offer, he had grabbed her hand masterfully and walked her out the door. "Today's my birthday. You can't refuse me anything," he said with an irresistible smile, as he locked arms with her.

They walked down the orchard and then through the sentimentally named Lover's Lane.

"I've never seen you eat so little over lunch. You usually eat enough for two!" Jem teased. "They must have fed you quite a lot at the Boulter's. I remember when I was young that they would only give me tiny scrap of bread."

"I guess the Boulter's are more generous to pretty ladies than rowdy boys," Faith responded with a smile. She actually had had only one piece of bread and weak tea but there was no need to tell Jem that.

It was quite like old times. Before long, Faith's ire melted as Jem told her all about Redmond – which teachers were easy and which were terrors, what classes were the most popular, what clubs there were to join.

Occasionally, their easy banter was interrupted by Jem's stories of his mother's childhood in Avonlea.

"Mum called this the Haunted Wood," said Jem as they passed under the shadow of a spruce grove. "She was deathly afraid of it when she was a girl."

"Why? What happened in these woods?" Faith asked with a shiver.

"Nothing. She just imagined them all… headless specters, skeletons ghosts of murdered children…"

Faith chuckled. "That does sound like something Mrs. Blythe would do."

They stopped to marvel at an apple tree in full bloom in the middle of the woods. Faith wondered at seeing the snowy bloom, in the midst of beeches and pines. They sat at the grass to rest, munching on its delicious fruit.

"Look at this," said Jem, pointing to a heart carved on the tree with the initials G.B. A. S.

"Your mother and father?" guessed Faith.

"Yes, he told me all about it. He carved it before he and Mother left for Redmond and he wasn't sure how Mother felt about him."

"I could see why your mother loves this place. It's so beautiful here," Faith said after a moment's silence, looking at the vista of green hills and slender white birches.

"Yeah, and certainly less stressful than college," said Jem. "Nice to keep a tryst with the trees and hills an childhood memories. Instead of studies and girls." He gave her a mock scowl. "Girls are trouble, do you know that?"

"I would say the same of boys," rejoined Faith.

"Any one boy in particular?" Jem asked casually. He had turned around to pick another apple from the tree. "Philip Blake perhaps?"

Normally, Faith would have a laughing retort ready. Jem was always being coupled with one girl or another. Jem was popular wherever he went. He didn't flirt like Kenneth Ford did – Faith had been hearing some outrageous stories about his exploits in Toronto – but his easygoing charm attracted girls nonetheless. He would go with go one girl and then another, and Faith would tease him about them, but at the Glen it was Jem and Faith, as easily as night followed day.

"You know you're still my number one girl," he would say with a wink.

"I'd better," Faith would retort. "Or I'll tell those girls all about the time you accidentally bleached your hair purple," Or some other suitable threat

But Faith's reply today was more serious than of yore. "Philip and I are just good chums. He's just like a brother," Why was she blushing so fiercely? "I hear you and Millie Keith…"

"Millie's a sweet girl. She's taking a domestic science course at White Sands this summer. I drive her out there everyday to save Uncle Davy the trip. She's making great strides too- last summer, she couldn't even boil water," answered Jem, sitting next to Faith. "But it's hard on the pocket. The little monkey makes me buy her ice cream by the boardwalk. We watch some of the foreigners at the beach while we eat," he complained

Faith suddenly felt like laughing. Jem's tone was warm and brotherly – so much for those rumoured drives. Why had she gotten so bothered about them? Amelia _was_ a dear and her cooking was wonderful. How foolish she had been, thinking that there had been anything between Jem and a girl of fourteen!

"So you know you're still my number one girl," said Jem, just to finish the ritual.

"I'd better," said Faith. "Or I'll steal your share of Amelia's coconut pie and feed it to the birds."

She stood up gaily and they continued their walk. They stopped at the banks of the Lake of Shining Waters. Cooling their toes in the sparkling water, Jem started telling her all about his last year in Redmond, the pressure of exams and the competition for spots at the prestigious Kingsport hospital.

"I'm glad I made it in. Only twenty spots were open and more than a hundred of students gunning for it!" he said soberly.

"Of course, they chose you," Faith said indignantly. "Haven't you've gotten straight A's in all your med classes? And you graduated in the top five among your batch. You are going to make a wonderful surgeon, Jem."

"Thanks, Faith!" He smiled at her

Faith felt oddly conscious of the fact that his hand lay over hers. It was not the first time they held hands, they often did so when they went to dances together but…

Jem too was aware of this new self-consciousness between them. Perhaps that was why he suddenly sprang up to 'stretch his legs' over the bridge, while Faith suddenly stood up to collect reeds to make a basket for Dorrie.

Jem reappeared carrying a bunch of flowers.

"For you," he said holding out a bouquet of daisies, buttercups and wild roses with an almost shy boyishness quite unlike Jem. Faith didn't know what to make of it.

Faith accepted it with a smile, and Jem was suddenly sure that there was nothing in that gossip with Philip Blake. He was suddenly aware of how fresh and appealing Faith with her golden eyes and lips as pink as the wild roses she held in her hands.

"There you are!" exclaimed Nan and the two jumped as if stuck by needles. "I've been looking all over for you, Jem. Uncle Fred and Aunt Diana are visiting- they want to see you before they have to leave to Charlottetown for a family gathering."

"All right, we're coming," Jem said.

Jem strode ahead, looking almost hurried. Nan linked arms with Faith and started talking about what to wear to dinner at the White Sands hotel, her chatter leaving Faith little room to reflect on the moment that had come and gone.


	4. A Kingsport Girl

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and all the suggestions. I'm glad you like the Jem & Faith … can't say I have a perfect handle on both the characters yet but they sure are interesting to write about. Hope you like this next chapter … lots of changes and new characters on this one. Please read and review! Adriennelane, Stephanie, Strawberry Lip Gloss, arie, Kate: Glad you guys enjoyed the story! Would love to hear from you all on this chapter too! 

juliet's rose: Actually, that is where I got the line from – since the time frame for this story overlaps with ROI, I'll be drawing some parallels and similar events from that book and this fic. Hope you'll like the next chapter!

ruby gillis: I've always wanted to know more about what happened to Davy – and since LMM didn't write much about them, guess I had to make it up myself ! As for Walter's crush on Faith, I'm still not sure if I'll be addressing it or not in this fic - though there'll be more about their friendship in later chapters ) 

lena-jade: Thank you so much for the compliment on the characterization! Right now, I'm finding out so much more about them as I write. As for Nan/Jerry, I think at this stage, they really like each other and correspond, but I wouldn't say it's serious… yet ) Also, took your suggestion – guess who's making a guest appearance?

Queen's Girl: Glad my story is above the average ) I'm curious though, what you mean by 'a lack of a story'? Would love to hear more about your thoughts and would really welcome suggestions (My email is at ). I also have another fic called "At Wild Magnolias" – its another LMM fic focusing on the other characters.

Chapter 4: A Kingsport Girl 

1

Late August, 1913

Well, here I am in Kingsport, writing in my new journal by the light of the moon in my new room. Mrs. Blythe said that keeping a journal at this stage of my life would be a great thing – that it would be perfect for chronicling every step of my journey, to record all the changes and to look them over. I've decided to take her advice and write as much as I can, though I've no real fondness for it.

I've had a simply wonderful summer. The Blythes threw me a lovely farewell party and just loaded me down with gifts and letters. Just the thought of it makes me miss everyone so much. I really wish that Una could have come here and studied music like Father proposed, but she never really wanted to go to college like I do. I can't believe that I'm already feeling homesick for the Glen, and all the Manse folk. Jerry came with me of course but he's already caught up with all his old college chums.

And of course, Jem will be here on the first of September. One of the wonderful things about this summer is how close Jem and I grew. He confides in me more now than he had the past few years. I've talked over all my plans with him, and he his. When it comes down to it, I suppose there's no one quite as satisfactory a companion as Jem Blythe – not even Walter.

As for that odd little moment by the Lake of Shining Waters… I'm sure it was just a passing fancy o' mine. If it had happened in the evening I'm sure Mrs. Blythe would say, Let's blame it on the moonlight. Just a product of a romantic spot, I'm sure, and the joy of a renewed friendship. Jem's really one of my dearest chums and things are going so well now I shouldn't like anything to change.

Outside is a perfectly gorgeous view, but so different from the Glen. It's a perfect sea of brick and slate instead of fields and trees, dotted with the flickering golden light of street lamps. Night seems much brighter here- noisier too, because of the occasional roar of autos on the street. Ana and my other roommates are sound asleep. We've had a perfectly delicious day and I like every one of the girls in the building except- well, I better start at the beginning.

I can't write much about the ferry ride across the Strait, on account of my seasickness. A sudden storm blew in soon after I was waving good-bye to the Island and very quickly, I was relegated to staring dizzily at the four walls of my bunk. Jerry tried as much as he can to help but no words can describe the pitching of the boat and the dizziness caused thereof; I hereby relegate them to the dusty vaults of my memory. After such a storm, the calm glittering green-blue waters of the sea seemed rather unbelievable to me and how welcome was the sight of shore and the busy ports of Nova Scotia!

After we disembarked, we took the morning train to Kingsport and then a taxicab to #17 Blaeker Street. There are ever so many streetcars here than in the Island, whizzing by like overlarge bumblebees. In no time at all, Jerry and I stepped off the taxicab in front of my new boardinghouse.

The house was built in the elaborate Queen Anne style, very ornate and European. It had three-stories, red brick walls, a steep, slate roof with a delightful gargoyle perched atop it like a menacing watchdog, and soaring brick chimneys. There were bay windows in the ground floor and beautiful oriel ones with green windowpanes on the second level. And it had not one, but two! – pavilions, one above the arcaded porch and a three sided one with a parapet at the third level.

"What an absolutely beautiful place!" I breathed as we walked across the neat green lawn and up the sandstone steps.

"Looks nice," Jerry said. "It was really kind of Ana to find a room for you so close to campus."

We passed by a few girls on the porch, talking and laughing. I wondered which one of them would be my other roommates – Ana and I would be rooming with two other girls but I have no idea who they are. They smiled and waved at me, but offered no introductions for the moment. One of them, a very pretty girl in a blue sweater, batted her eyes at Jerry as we walked by. Jerry smiled back, the flirt!

Mrs. Randall, my landlady, was waiting for us at the door. She's a pretty middle aged woman, with dark eyes and curling dark hair.

You must be Faith Meredith," she said with a warm smile. "You're rooming with Ana Blake, aren't you? You're staying in the Blue Room in the second floor. Ordinarily, boys aren't allowed in the upper floors, but I make allowances on moving day. You go on upstairs and get settled. You'll have to shift for your dinner but supper will be ready at seven sharp. We'll review the house rules then."

This she said as she led us up the black walnut staircase, down the carpeted hallway to the right and rapped smartly at the last door.

Ana answered it, looking disheveled but smiling brightly.

"There you are, darling! I thought you'd never come," she said as she ushered Jerry and me into the room. "Unfortunately, the bed by the window's taken. But you can have the one beside mine and we can gab all night."

I put down my luggage and looked at the room where I would be spending the rest of the year. The Blue room was very aptly named. A pale blue carpet covered the parquet flooring and the wallpaper had a blue and yellow diamond pattern. The furniture was bird's eye maple. The coveted bed Ana referred to, positioned near the window that overlooked the pavilion, was half-buried under a hill of trunks and suitcases. A few lay open, bursting with expensive looking suits and dresses.

Aside from Ana, there was another girl dark-haired girl in the room, bent over a thick textbook at one of the desks.

"Oh, where are my manners?" exclaimed Ana. "Faith, meet Regina Loring. Regan, this is Faith Meredith."

Regina looked up and gave me a cool, quick smile before diving back into her book. She wore silver-rimmed glasses but behind them, her eyes were a beautiful violet.

"Regan's from the Island too, Faith. A small place called Blue Pearl Cove," chattered Ana. "Don't mind her if she doesn't talk too much. She left for a semester last year, so she's taking nearly double the course load to make up for lost time. She's studying medicine, just like Jem- one of the very few girls who were accepted into the program, I might add."

It was just like Ana to find everything out about Regan in one morning.

"And leaving that mountain of mess over there is Clara Belle Maylock," continued Annette. "You might meet her for dinner later – on the rare occasion that she eats in."

"And hear another rendition of the house rules from Mrs. Randall?" a voice drawled out sarcastically. "She should just write them down and paste them in every door so we won't have to listen to her lectures."

I recognized the girl standing by the door – she was the one who had smiled at Jerry at the front porch. She seemed like one of those really pretty girls, who seem fully aware of how pretty she is with her pale bronze hair, golden brows daintily arched and long curling lashes shading her blue eyes.

"And there's our darling Clara," Annette said with a wry grin. "Clara, this is Faith Meredith. She'll be rooming with us."

But Clara was actually paying more attention to Jerry than to me!

"Unless the rules have greatly changed, you're not supposed to be here," she said teasingly.

"That's my brother, Jerry. He's just helping me move in," I said, stepping in between Jerry and Clara. "It's all right, Jerry. Ana can help me unpack."

"I'm Clara Belle Maylock," she continued, pushing past me and sidling up to Jerry - as if I hadn't said anything at all! "Why don't I walk you downstairs? Seems like Faith is going to busy," she said, leading him gently but insistently to the door.

"Well, all right. I have some moving in to do as well. Dinner tomorrow like we planned, Faith?" Jerry called out to me and then they were gone, Clara chattering away and Jerry listening with a slightly bewildered smile.

"Clara's pretty swift, isn't she?" observed Ana, shaking her head, "She's studying Arts too so she'll be in some of your classes, Faith. I don't envy you."

"Maybe she'll improve upon acquaintance," I said. But judging from the way she had looked at Jerry – like a cat spying a saucer of milk - I seriously doubted it. But Jerry can take care of himself. I thank the heavens that my brother is so sensible. No girl is going to bat her eyelashes and turn his head.

"I'm glad I don't have to share a closet with her. Regina darling, you had better stake out some space in that dresser – Clara has enough clothes here to fill two!" Ana continued, looking at the pile of dresses peeking out of Clara's half-opened suitcases. "Mrs. Randall is going to throw a fit when she's that Clara's not even half-unpacked."

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking my things and decorating the room with Ana and Regina. I have a picture of you and me by my bedside, dear Una, along with a picture of our family. The centerpiece Mother Rosemary knitted for me covered the mantelpiece of a round table we planned to use for study. Ana brought out some of the curios Mrs. Blake had sent her from China – a scroll with a Chinese inscription hung in one wall and little blue-and-white porcelain vase stood in a little niche on the bookcase. Ana had placed some incense sticks in there; they smelled faintly of sandalwood. Regina's contribution was a collection of classics, their leather-bound covers gleaming, along with several ponderous tomes that looked like medical journals.

We laughed and joked the entire afternoon – or rather, Ana and I did. Regina did not join in on our sallies- she was very quiet; not shy, but remote somehow. Her manner was brisk and businesslike as she went about tidying up Clara's corner, more because she hated the mess I think, than any sympathy for Clara. Regina's corner was already spick and span, sheets tucked in, pillows plumped and pictures hanging at mathematically correct right angles. After whisking Clara's things in order, she dove back to her books once again.

I had a wonderful time though, despite Regina's aloofness. I like giving a room those little touches that say "home". Some people you meet and it's as if you've known them all their lives. But some people take you all your life to get to know. Ana is one of the former, Regina the latter. It will be a challenge to get to know her.

By the time we were finished, the sun was quite low in the sky. Ana and I took a walk around the neighborhood. I love it here already – it reminds me of those old Medieval villages that we in our picture-books. There's a row of dear little cottages and bungalows, with my boardinghouse sitting like a queen surrounded by her handmaidens. There's a dear little spot of green, prosaically named Blaeker Street Park. It's tiny really, with paths as thin as ribbons winding through clusters of maple and beech trees and a round pond for ducks. Just a spot for people in the neighborhood to walk their dogs or take a nice stroll, with the murmur of a friendly breeze or two for company.

After our walk, we went in for our supper. I've heard plenty of horror stories about boardinghouse meals but Mrs. Randall gave us a nice home-cooked meal. We had a delicious meat pie and yummy fruit gelatine for dessert. I met more of the boarders and it's a wonder we ever got to eat, everyone was talking so much. We come from all over the Maritimes – Nova Scotia, New Brunswick even a few from dear PEI.

After the supper plates have been cleared, Mrs. Randall gave us the house rules – curfews, taking turns on using the telephone, household chores etc. A whole passel of them were about boys. No boy would be allowed upstairs, for example. And boys were to be entertained in the parlor only, and must be out by nine. A few were dismayed at this but I thought it fair.

I really must go to bed now. Tomorrow, Ana and Phil will take me on a tour around Kingsport then we'll register for classes together and meet up with Jerry for dinner. Classes are just a week away, so we're cramming in as much late-summer fun as we can!

2

Late August 1913

Our freshman orientation began today - three days of talks and tours on campus, ending with the Freshman Ice Cream Social. Upperclassmen are debarred from these wonderful events, which meant that of my roommates, only Clara Belle Maylock (who has definitely _not_ improved upon acquaintance) would be going to the different events with me. I am just so glad that Philip is starting this year so I have someone to keep me company.

I had set my clock for six in the morning because I wanted a little extra time to get ready but for a wonder, Clara had actually gotten up earlier than me! She woke everyone up with her racket, getting ready. Regan responded by putting a pillow over her head but Ana, who was a very light sleeper, got up frowning.

"I think I'll just go out for a walk," Ana whispered to me, shooting Clara a poisonous look, which Clara affected not to notice.

Clara left soon afterwards, much to my relief. She was dressed in a modish, expensive-looking powder blue suit, a matching scarf and heels, and an enormous feather hat. What I wore was less fancy – my ruffled white waist, and a brown plaid skirt. Ana had warned me to dress comfortably, for we would be doing a lot of walking.

I was pleased to find that Philly was there already when I made my way downstairs. I love Phil like a brother but one his few faults was perpetual lateness. Still we wanted to start the orientation on the right foot, so we strolled down the still silent streets of Kingsport, through the imposing black gates of the university and made it into the stern-looking brownstone building, with plenty of time to spare.

The auditorium was a large oval room, with peacock blue carpeting and descending rows of red velvet seats, all converging upon the stage. There hung a white banner, with the words "Welcome Freshmen of 1913" embroidered in black and silver, gaily festooned with streamers and balloons. Underneath it was the large silver-wrought seal of Redmond, looking majestic under the soft golden glow of the spotlight.

Since we were there so early, we had our pick of the seats. Phil chose the last few rows in the central aisle, which gave us the best view of the entire room. I couldn't help but feel a tiny shiver as I looked down the empty auditorium. In a few weeks I imagined myself sitting here, watching stage plays and listening to lectures like Jem and Jerry did. This was just the tiniest taste of college life – my life for the next four years. I could hardly wait!

Soon the aisles began to fill with row after row of freshmen, some drifting in nervously by themselves, others in loud, excited groups. Redmond is nothing at all like Queen's; it's like comparing the Glen pond with the Northumberland Strait. Phil and I amused ourselves by making up stories about our future school mates – the tall, haughty looking debutantes who sat in the last row, the sober looking fellow with the armful of thick tomes who headed for the front seat, the group of rowdy, jolly-looking boys, who occupied the middle.

We were still playing this little game when I noticed a girl entering the auditorium alone; made more conspicuous because she immediately preceded a crowd of loudly chattering freshettes, who pushed their way around her and clambered to their seats, unmindful of their rudeness. She was clutching her book bag as she sidled hesitantly down the aisle with an air of mingled excitement and anxiety. She seemed different somehow, from the groups of freshmen milling around her. Seeing how important first impressions are, nearly everyone was dressed to the nines in crisp bright colours and the latest fashions. In contrast, her clothes were neat but had the look of well-worn care about them. Her brown hair was tucked in a clumsy knot under an ancient hat, especially refurbished for the occasion but still had an old-fashioned look for all that.

She looked so lonely and all-by-herself-ish that I couldn't help myself. I invited her to come and sit with Phil and I. She looked surprised, as if she couldn't quite believe that I was beckoning to her, but reassured by my answering nod, she sat down beside me with noticeable relief.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you," she exclaimed. "I suppose I looked like a frightened deer out there, didn't I? I must admit, I've never been to the city before and it has me a bit off-balance."

"That's quite all right. I've lived in small burgs my whole life. I'm Faith Meredith from Glen St. Mary in P.E. Island."

"And I'm Philip Blake, from Ville de la Croix, near Halifax," Phil chimed in.

"You mean you both aren't city folk? You look so modish and posh!" she said, with an admiring glance at my hat and the embroidery at my white waist.

I was right in supposing that Louisa was a country girl like me. Very few people in the Glen could keep with the quickly changing fashions of the city, and as Clara had so sweetly twitted me before she left – my clothes were so quaint and homemade.

"Oh, not at all," I replied. "I'm new to Kingsport myself though Phil has been here a number of times. So where are you from?"

"And I'm Louisa Carr – my chums call me Lulu. And I'm from Herring Stone Village. "

At hearing that name, the girl behind us reacted with a loud sniff. Her companion sneered at us.

I ignored their rudeness and focused on making my new companion feel comfortable. Not until later did I find out the reason for such a reaction.

"I suppose you noticed that I am not dressed so well as you or the other girls," Louisa continued in a perfectly candid manner. "It's hard to get up a living with eight children and no father. If I hadn't gotten that scholarship from the High, I couldn't have scraped enough money to come here. Ma didn't want me to; she thought I was better off helping her with the sewing at home. "

"Oh don't you worry about that," I said. I certainly didn't care how someone was dressed – it didn't say anything at all about the kind of person they were inside. "I'm no fashion plate myself. My sister Una always has to check to see if my socks match or my laces are tied. I'm so careless that way. So what are you studying here in Redmond?"

"I'm taking up a secretarial course. Ma thought I should take up Household Science but I thought to myself that I can cook and clean well enough. I've been in charge of the house since Janet got married. She's the flower of the family. She never even got through Queen's but Ma said anyone who looked like her needn't worry about making a living. Of course, I haven't that to rely on," she remarked with a rueful grin.

It was true that Louisa wasn't a beauty. Her face was brown, thin and sharp in outline. But there was something very friendly about her face nonetheless, with her bright gray eyes, the saucy uplift of her chin, the frank and open smile. And I found her grit and determination very charming. I think Philip thought so too because he leaned in and said, "Well, I think it's mighty plucky of you to attend college when your Ma was against it. Fending for yourself in a strange city can't be easy."

"It is rather lonesome," she admitted. "There was always such a gang of us at home but the people in my boarding house keep to themselves most of the time."

"Well, I'll be glad to show you around and help you get acquainted with Kingsport," promised Phil.

Then the lights dimmed and conversation ended for a time. The President of Redmond stepped onto the podium to give the opening address. I felt a little thrill when he quoted Wheatly,

"Students, to you 'tis giv'n to scan the heights  
Above, to traverse the ethereal space,  
And mark the systems of revolving worlds."

Then the dean of the different colleges made speeches too; some mediocre, a few uncommonly good. Most interesting was the Student Council president's talk about the different organizations around campus. There was the Literary Society, the Lambda Theta Fraternity (of which he was a member), the Dramatic's Guild…

Afterwards, we were separated into groups, according to the courses we were taking. Luckily, Lulu was in my group so the two of us walked arm in arm as we took a tour around the campus. Each group was assigned a Campus Rep – ours was a gorgeous green-eyed Sophomore named Susette King. She showed us the different colleges, tall red-brick buildings overgrown with ivy, the newly renovated library… "We hope that the new coat of paint and might make staying here more palatable," Susette remarked with a wink… the large airy gymnasium, the green and brown football field and the college quadrangle, with its sweep of gold maples, stone benches and the bronze statue of Thomas Cornier, the first college president of Redmond.

When we sat down to lunch at the Dining Hall, Susette sat down at our table to chat– asking us where we were from, where we were staying and what we thought of Redmond.

"P.E. Island! I spent a few summers on a small farm of my cousins', near a little village called Glen St. Mary," she exclaimed when my turn came.

It was the most amazing coincidence! Susette and I began talking about the Glen and all our mutual acquaintances, to the confusion of our other companions on the table. She said she even knew the Blythes!

"The last time I came was five years ago but I've never really forgotten that old farm. It really was the prettiest place. And I knew there was a reason your name seemed so familiar! The twins used to talk about you – it was just too bad you were visiting elsewhere then," she remarked.

We were visiting at Maywater that summer, I recall, so I had never met Susette. It was not likely that one would forget someone like Susette King's. She has one of those memorable faces, with green eyes a little bit like Di Blythe, or her Mum's and hair a warm golden bronze, hidden under a very fashionable chocolate-brown hat.

She asked about the Blythes, and I told her that the twins and Walter were teaching while Jem was in Medical school.

"How wonderful. I simply must hunt him up and renew our old friendship," she declared. I wonder how intimate she and Jem were when we were children? Probably not too close, or they would have been acquainted long since.

She stood up to entertain the rest of our group sitting at the next table, with half the boys in our table looking as if they wanted to follow her. It did not surprise me. She was probably one of the more prominent coeds on campus – I remember Jerry saying that not everyone can be picked as Campus Rep for Freshman Orientation. She was dressed very fashionably and had purple and gold ribbons pinned to her lapel.

"She's a member of the Lilac Study Club – a very exclusive women's club. It's almost like a sorority. They live together at their own house just outside the campus, which has its own staff. They throw exclusive parties and a lot of them go with the Lambs," one of the Kingsport girls at my table explained. "They have initiations in the fall and spring. Lots of girls are dying to get in."

It was an intriguing idea. I wonder what their initiation was like and what kind of girls they took in? I remember the secret 'society' I once got up with the Blythe twins. We had staked out the clearing behind the bush of in Rainbow Valley as our "official headquarters" and we had a secret handshake and pact. Of course, we couldn't keep it up after the boys found out but it was great fun while it lasted.

After the campus tour, Phil offered to treat us to ice cream at a small Italian bistro close to Redmond. Prosaically named "Mama Alfredo's Place", the bistro was dark but cozy, with walls paneled in dark polished wood and oriel windows with stained glass. We sat down at a red plush booth and ordered a – eight scoops of ice cream, with a drizzle of nuts and chocolate sauce streaming down the sides – and got acquainted with each other. Lulu told us all about her home and family in Herring Stone, which is a small fishing village off the coast of Nova Scotia. Her anecdotes were lively and fun, as any family of eight were bound to have interesting adventures. But I suspect the Carrs' have had a hard time of it, especially when their father died of influenza a few years ago. I can't help but feel that my life is almost idyllic in comparison. Even when we were worried about Father's salary and eating cold ditto, we always had enough food, a sturdy roof over our head and a soft bed and covers to snuggle under. I resolve right now to do everything I can to help Louisa have an easier time of it.

Now I must drop my pen, journal, and come down to supper – the most delectable smell of roast chicken is drifting in from the open door and I am ravenous. The food in the college dining hall left much to be desired; I am just so glad that Mrs. Randall is generous enough to cook for us girls. We just chip in a few dollars every week and get delicious home-cooked suppers from her. I wish I could invite Lulu to come and eat with us; I suspect that the fare at her boardinghouse is less than palatable. But I have a feeling she would have refused; she's quite determined to be independent and will take nothing she sees as charity.

**3**

September 1913

Today has been my most exhausting, most exhilarating day in Kingsport yet – by turns infuriating and wonderful. It was the night of my first college dance – the Freshman Ice Cream Social. Of course, Clara Belle jeered at my excitement. She barely considers this a dance since we did not even have to bring dates. Though she did point out that more than half a dozen boys were perfectly dying to take her.

At this point, I feel that I really must devote a few lines to my dear roommate, Clara Belle. Remember the words of Longfellow…

"Into each life some rain must fall,  
Some days must be dark and dreary."

I think Clara is the rain in my sunshiny new life. I've tried my best to like her but it's been an uphill battle. She is never openly spiteful, but she has the slyest, sweetest way of saying the most poisonous things. She's always bragging about her fine house, her expensive clothes, her innumerable beaus. She and Ana are like oil and water. Clara constantly baits her on every little thing and then she complains to the other girls in our floor that Ana is constantly abusing her. When nothing could be further from the truth – Ana is outspoken but she's the soul of good humor when someone isn't constantly putting her back up.

Even I have had more than one pitched battle with her, especially when she starts twitting Ana on her looks or calling us the "Saints" because we're ministers' daughters. Only Regan has managed to stay out of the fray, mainly because she has a way of looking at Clara with such icy disdain that it simply blots her right out.

Clara was at her most trying today. Regan was out and Ana was helping me get ready for the Social; meanwhile, Clara was surrounded by what Ana had derisively termed as her 'Satellites' – a group of girls who adored her as the height of sophistication and listened slavishly to her stories and advice.

"Look, girls," Clara called, displaying her daffodil yellow silk, with its layered hobble skirt and ostrich down trimming dyed a brilliant blue. "It's the latest style from Paris. Mother had it made and sent over here."

The Satellites cooed and made the appropriate admiring remarks. Then Clara lifted her head and looked over at me with a smirk. I was holding up my white organdy dress, with its bands of lace and ruffles of embroidered tulle on the skirt.

"Is that what you're wearing, Faith? How cute! It's delightful the things you can whip up at home," she remarked.

The Satellites tittered. Ana looked like she was about to give a biting retort but the sunw as quite low in the sky and we really didn't have time to scrap.

"I hope she trips, walking in that tight skirt!" muttered Ana, as she tied the pale blue sash of my dress.

She occupied herself by fixing my hair in the latest style, quite reminiscent of the women of Ancient Greece. The style must have set me well because Clara looked me over and said that I "looked almost becoming."

Fortunately by then, she and the other Satellites were all in a flutter, curling their hair, painting their faces with powder, so Ana and I were able to slip out of the room in relative peace.

Phil was waiting for us at the porch downstairs, looking taller and slimmer than ever in his striped shirt and dark cutaway. "Faith, you gorgeous creature, Redmond isn't going to know what hit it," he remarked when he saw me.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, my work is done," Ana said with a sigh of mock relief. "Now have a good time you two. Don't break _too_ many hearts. Phil, remember school is for learning."

"I will try my best," responded Phil solemnly but his dark eyes were twinkling. No one liked to indulge in harmless flirtations more than Phil.

The sunset painted the sky with warm red-gold hues as we walked out the front lawn and into the cab.

"I wouldn't mind walking on a fine day like this," Phil said as we climbed in. "But it wouldn't be wise walking in the dark where we're going."

We were picking up Louisa from her boardinghouse, which stood at one of the seedier neighborhoods in town. The street was dark and narrow, the houses were old and broken-down, with sagging porches and broken windows. Their lawns were an overgrown jungle of weeds and junk.

Louisa's boardinghouse was actually in better shape than most, though by no means respectable. The house was a grayish affair, with one of the front windows boarded up. The lawn had a few sad, spindly looking trees. I couldn't imagine Louisa going home alone in such a place but I knew she couldn't afford better.

The door opened to reveal a dour face.

"You go on up," Louisa's landlady said brusquely, as she ushered us in the front hall. "I ain't got time for a grand tour. Louisa's on the third floor, second door."

We climbed up the narrow stairs. It was so uninviting - the wallpaper had faded yellowish and each step seemed to bring forth a little cloud of dust. Phil sneezed several times and was sniffling by the time we arrived at the dark hallway.

Louisa opened the door and invited us in with a smiling face. The room was narrow and dingy, lit by the dim, flickering light of old lamps. The wooden floor was dull, the wallpaper peeling in places and the few pieces of furniture were literally on their last legs. Lula had done her best to brighten it up; the room was tidy, bright knitted afghans were draped over the shabby chairs and the worn dressing table, crayons covered the worst holes in the wallpaper. She even managed to repair the chairs by tying stray pieces of wood she had rooted from the junkyard to the uneven legs, so the wobbles were hardly noticeable. But there was something gloomy about the room that had me determined to have Lulu over at Blaeker's as often as I could.

In contrast to her surroundings, Lulu was shining with excitement. Her cheeks were flushed and her gray eyes were sparkling which much improved her looks, despite her stiff dark blue georgette that emphasized awkward angles and made her face look browner and thinner than ever.

"It belonged to an older cousin of mine, though I trimmed it myself to make it more up-to-date. I looked through all the old magazine's we had at the High," she said proudly.

It was a pretty dress, though I knew the town girls would call it countrified. Perhaps Phil was thinking the same way for he said warmly, "Well, I'm no judge of women's fashions but you look very pretty," giving Lulu with one of those intimate smiles that I was beginning to see as his trademark. Louisa turned bright red and looked away.

I dressed her hair the way Ana did mine and lent her the dragon hairpin Mrs. Blake sent me from China. Oriental accouterments are all the rage right now.

We didn't stay long in her apartment as the cab was idling out on the street. Soon we were speeding out of Sparrow Street and into the picturesque neighborhood of the Redmond Campus.

We arrived at Pembroke Hall with plenty of time to spare. One of the Campus Reps stationed at the door handed out programs as we stepped into the ballroom. It was beautifully decorated with silken streamers; the twinkling chandelier glittered like stars, but it was half-empty yet. I reckon everyone wanted to be fashionably late. A few early birds like us milled around, in mingled states of nervousness and excitement. Phil spotted a few acquaintances and headed towards them to chat while we stepped into the dressing room to freshen up.

"Oh, I do hope someone would dance with me," Lulu confided, looking quite pale as she stared at her program. "I'm a terrible dancer and so awkward in affairs like this."

"You'll do fine," I said, giving her shoulders a squeeze. "If nobody dances with us, we'll hide here together and play checkers."

We returned to the ballroom to find that more freshmen have arrived. The room was a whirling array of color, awash with smiles and excited conversation. Phil spotted us and quickly wrote his name down for three dances.

"This is Tom Lark and Russell McTavish – fellow Psychology students," Phil said.

Both of them asked me for a dance. Another boy – Lloyd Harris - stepped in to introduce himself and sign his name in my card. So did his companion, Charles Merrick. One of the Campus Reps – his nametag read Peter Snow - scrawled his name in with a wink.

"Hey, it's not fair that we should have all the work," he said, his blue eyes sparkling.

Before I knew it, all fifteen of my dances were filled! So were Louisa's, whose gray eyes were sparkling with mingled excitement and relief.

By this time, the musicians were tuning their instruments, getting ready to play the first song. A girl and a boy stood onstage - to deliver the opening remarks, I supppose. There was something familiar about the red-haired boy standing at the stage. I stepped forward to a bright spot under the chandeliers… and I realized that it was Jem!

Jem had arrived at Kingsport yesterday. We had a short chat at the telephone and he had promised to stop by Blaekers' soon. But he had never mentioned being one of the hosts' for the Freshman Ice Cream Social. Next to him was another familiar face. It was Susette King.

I must admit that my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. His mouth teased in a grin, he was smiling and whispering something to Susette, apparently at ease even under the curious scrutiny of the freshman crowd. Suzette was laughing now; she was looking absolutely gorgeous in shot green silk.

I wondered what they were talking about and for a moment, I wanted to rush onstage and find out. But that was ridiculous. This was not the Glen; of course Jem would have friends of his own to go with at Redmond. Last year, Jerry had written me about how popular Jem is in college – he was a member of the football team and a Lambda Theta to boot. So I would just have to be content sharing him with his college crowd.

At that moment, Jem's friendly voice boomed out. "Welcome Freshmen to the Ice Cream Social of 1913! This event has been a tradition for the last twenty years. Remember this night of dreamy music in the arms of beautiful collegiates – in two days, classes begin!"

That remark was greeted with applause and scattered boos.

"To your right is our talented Music Guild, here to play the latest tunes. To your left, yummy eats of every description. And don't worry, that's courtesy of the Student Council, not the college dining hall!"

That remark was greeted with laughter. I never knew that Jem had such a talent for public speaking.

"So everyone, help yourselves to the buffet. We hope you have a wonderful time," said Susette, taking up the thread of the speech. "And without further ado, I'm inviting everyone out to the floor for the first dance!" She and Jem stepped offstage to the rising strains of a waltz.

Phil and I had the first dance. I love to dance though I hadn't much chance to, back home in the Glen. Phil was a phenomenal dancer, gaily inventive and light on his feet. Still, I was distracted – I stepped on his toes on more than one occasion.

"First dance jitters. The next one will be better," Phil kindly reassured me.

The next few dances seemed to pass by in a blur. Jem and Susette were standing by the buffet table, talking up a mile. The two of them seemed to get along fabulously - I kept an eye on the two as I cake-walked with Tom and two-stepped with Russell.

Some chaperons they were! So absorbed in each other that they were oblivious to everything. Someone could be doing the Bunny Hug in front of them and they wouldn't blink an eye! Why didn't they just leave, go off on their own and leave us freshmen to our fun?

And having fun was what I was determined to do. It was Phil's turn again and I threw my whole heart in the tango. We must have made a lively pair, for in between twirls and dips, a crowd had formed to cheer us on.

"Looking good, Faith," Jem cheered from the sidelines. For a moment, I had forgotten he was there. I waved to him carelessly but I was determined to ignore him.

But Jem is impossible to ignore. After my tango with Phil, it seemed that he was always there; somewhere in the landscape of twinkling lights and whirling dancers. He even cut in on one my fourteenth dance – the second to the last. My partner was the junior, Peter Snow, who didn't look too happy. But I suppose Jem was too popular for any one to say no to.

"Surprised to see me?" he said, as we waltzed together.

"Shocked. I didn't think you missed me so badly that you would crash the Ice Cream Social," I shot back.

"I didn't crash. I was invited to be a Campus Rep!" he said indignantly.

"And how did you manage to wangle that? You're certainly not doing a good job of it, dancing and chatting up the ladies."

"I have pull with the Student Council," he responded with his patented "charming" grin. "Besides, this is a special case. I don't like you dancing with Pete."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I know the guy. He's a wolf – you know the love 'em, leave 'em type. I promised Jerry I'd look after you."

"I see. Playing the big brother," I felt oddly disappointed with his answer. Still he saved himself with his next statement.

"Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you and not being able to dance with you. I simply had to have a dance. You look beautiful. I like that new way of wearing your hair," he said.

Now that was nice to hear. It was funny. Jem didn't have Phil's way of turning a pretty phrase but somehow, I liked hearing them better.

Our dance ended all too soon and Phil took Jem's place for the final waltz, a pretty, fairy-like piece. I felt as if the music was soaring in me and through me; Phil and I moved together with a sort of dreamy grace. What a wonderful way to end my first college dance!

Still, a conversation I overheard in the dressing room rather spoiled it all.

"Handsome fella, isn't he?" the girl in a daring black dress commented

"I hear he's quite taken by Suzette," her companion in pink answered. "Didn't they look cute standing onstage?"

"Some girls have all the luck! He'll be at the next Lilac-Lambda dance with her, I'm sure," was the girl's reply as they left.

It was obvious who they were talking about but what is not is why that bothered me so. Susette is a nice girl and I could understand why Jem would be taken with her. It's not as if he's fallen for someone like Irene or Clara Belle. Susette is beautiful and though I don't know her all that well, she was perfectly sweet to me and Lulu.

But somehow, I just don't like the idea of Jem and Susette going together.


	5. The Lilac Study Club

Hi all! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing – hope you guys are still interested though its been a while since I've updated. Just for those interested in AWM also, I'm still working on the next chappie (lots of Di and Daniel on that one) though I might be updating this more since it comes first in the timeline. ) 

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

**juliet's rose, BrrrrB, Kate – Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this next chappie**

adriennelane – Glad you like the story ) Actually, Walter's illness will play a big role in this fanfic – and it will have an effect on both Jem and Faith. sasha – Actually I can't harm Susette just yet … you'll have to see more of her in this chappie. 

rachellynne – Thanks for the review! There'll actually be more about Clara Belle and her villainy in the later chapters.

GufA – this will be a prequel to 'At Wild Magnolias' ) I'm actually hoping to write a whole series of fanfics after ROI that are all connected – I'm thinking of another one for Faith after AWM, as well as one on Nan Jerry, one on Persis and one on Una. Pretty ambitious huh? 

Arie – I actually just found out about the dance cards from reading The Betsy-Tacy series, which was written in almost the same time period – I thought the custom was cute so I put it in as well.

lena-jade – thanks for the review! And don't worry about the corrections, I don't mind ) Sometimes I get so excited writing that I get careless so it helps when you point them out. There'll be a bit more about Jem and Susette in the next chapter )

ruby gillis – thanks for the review – I love reading your fanfics as well. Actually, though I like both Meredith girls, my favorite chars are actually the Blythes. But I'm learning more and more about the Merediths and Faith as I write about them. And as for Una, who I think has so much potential to shine well, I want to devote a whole fanfic for her )

Strawberry Lip Gloss – there'll be a bit more Jerry and Nan in the later chappies ) Stay tuned!

Chapter 5: The Lilac Study Club 

**1**

Faith would always remember her first few weeks in Kingsport as one of the happiest in her life. Everything she did seemed to take on the character of a great adventure - walking along picturesque Spofford Avenue, with its millionaire houses, taking up a picnic basket laden with goodies at St. Francis Park – a gorgeous hilly spot criss-crossed with cobblestone paths, and a lagoon perfect for boating, having an evening ice at Mama Alfredo's. She wrote every detail in her journal with a relish and sent fat gossipy letters back home to the Glen. Then the whirl of classes and professors began and college life seemed to fall together as the leaves turned every shade of red and yellow.

Faith was fabulously busy. Her patient work the past two years, reviewing her Latin and French, working out sums in Algebra, memorizing dates in History, had not been in vain. She held her own easily in class and so, found ample time for extracurricular activities. Ana had taken to Lulu as much as Faith had, and together with Phil, the merry quartet clubbed together in everything. They had staked out a bench at the college quad, where they met to study and chat during their breaks. Noah dropped by occasionally; he was very busy working as a Teacher's Assistant while studying his Master's degree in Philosophy. So did Jerry, who was in the thick of things in the Student Council. Elections for class offices would be held soon and he was running for President

"I always knew you had political ambitions," teased Faith, when Jerry had told her the news. "My, how you liked bossing us around when we were younger."

"And a hard time I had of it too! Keeping you and Carl in line – if I could manage that then leading the whole Sophomore class should be a piece of cake," Jerry shot back with a grin.

"But seriously, Jerry, if you need any help, just ask," said Faith. "It's too bad I couldn't be a Sophomore for a day and give you a vote. I'll put in a good word for you to Regina though – she's a Soph in Biology. Maybe she and her friends would vote for you."

Though Faith doubted how willing Regina would be to help. Regina was as distant as ever – she was cordial but aloof, though Faith had given her an open invitation to her bench. Faith supposed that she spent most of her time at the library; she didn't even join the clamjamfry suppers they had at Blaekers'. She came home quite late, fixed herself a sandwich – Faith had seen Regina do it once when it was her turn to do the dishes – and went quietly to bed.

"I wonder why she's so reserved," Faith said to Ana and Lulu one day as they took their lunch at the Bench. "It _isn't_ shyness- my sister Una is shy and Regina's silence has a completely different quality to it."

"What quality do you mean?" asked the puzzled Louisa. To the practical Lulu, it was a simple matter. She had heard of hermits, who liked to live by themselves off in the wilderness. Who knew but that Regina was like that? It was a little odd but she had a perfect right to it.

"It's as if she's holding us off somehow – retreating behind a glass wall and watching us from there. I can't help but think there's some deep, dark secret behind it," replied Faith thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it, Faith. I'll find it out somehow," promised Ana.

But even Ana's best efforts were to no avail. Regina kept her silence.

Though Faith much preferred Regina's silence to Clara Belle's constant chatter. Even after classes had started, Clara's world still seemed to revolve around her beaux, flirtation and fun. She was seldom in their room – for which Ana was heartily thankful. She would most often be found at the little Parlour downstairs entertaining her many admirers or in the bedroom of one of her Satellites', gleefully recounting her conquests. She made no secret of the fact that she found her own roommates' dull.

"How very studious you all are," she remarked once. "I suppose you need to get cracking to keep up. I doubt if they taught you much in your little High Schools. I'm glad I don't need to bother with books so much."

But Clara didn't seem to bother with books at all. She was one of those lucky creatures who were naturally clever. Her memory was prodigious; she picked up facts and retained them as easily as a sponge. She reeled off dates in history as if they were trifles, work out complicated sums quick as lightning and spoke Latin and French as easily as a native. By some fluke of faith, she was in nearly all of Faith's classes, and honors within the freshettes in their class fluctuated between them. Clara never let on how much this frustrated her. How dare that upstart potato-fed Islander rival _her_ –her, Clara Belle Maylock, who had graduated first among her class in the exclusive girl's academy in Toronto.

Faith herself never thought much of it except to wonder occasionally when Clara found time to study. For herself, she was glad to be doing well for this opened her up to other fun doings on campus. Faith joined the Dramatics' Guild along with Phil and both had succeeded in getting roles in _As You Like It_, no mean feat for Freshmen. Perhaps it was her success in that first play that had brought her to the attention of the exclusive Lilac Study Club – the LSC, for short.

Faith had noticed them from her first day of classes, along with most of the other co-eds on campus. They were a close-knit group of girls, wearing Redmond sweaters and their purple and gold ribbons with a certain air of exclusivity about them. Whispers and glances from envious upperclassmen and longing freshettes followed them wherever they went - the reasons for which, Ana told them.

"They live at a perfectly lovely white mansion at Spofford Avenue – the one with the Grecian columns which we so admired? I've never been in it but I've heard that they each have a bedroom of their own, two parlours, a music room with a grand piano and a lawn with a Zen garden and a marble fountain. They throw lots of parties too – afternoon teas with the girls and dances with the Lambs."

"It sounds like such a lot of fun," declared Louisa wistfully, her eyes trailing the lively group sitting at the bench right at the center of the Quadrangle. It was Lilac Study Club's exclusive bench and commanded the best view of the entire Quadrangle. There was an unspoken agreement on campus that only LSC members could sit there. "I've heard that they're having looking for new members soon. Lots of girls are hankering for an invitation."

"It's human nature, I suppose. They're very exclusive and set a great store in their high standards and their secrecy. They have their own songs, pins and a secret password that lets you in the upper floors of their mansion. They have an entire initiation period for new members – those who make it undergo a special ritual and are sealed to them forever."

"Well, Clara can't stop talking about them," commented Faith. She herself had a certain fascination for the group. There was something romantic about the idea of secret oaths and ceremonies, and an eternal vow of friendship binding you forever. "She says that the fall initiation period is coming up and she's sure she'll get an invitation."

"She stands a good chance," admitted Ana reluctantly. "She's awfully rich and pretty, which are two of their requirements. And as much as I hate to admit it, she has heaps of brains. And is it true that she signed up to be in the Social committee of the Student Council? The LSC likes girls who are active around campus too."

"Yes, it's true. Jerry told me; he's in that committee himself," said Faith, frowning a little. She would have applauded Clara being involved at a worthwhile endeavor if she didn't secretly suspect Clara's motives.

"Oh, she'll be insufferable if she gets in," continued Ana. "We'll simply never hear the end of it. And I have a presentiment that she'll make it too. She's just their kind."

"Really? I don't know too many of them but they seem all right to me," remarked Faith, thinking of Susette King.

"Oh they're nice enough, I suppose," conceded Ana. "But they think they're the cream of the crop and not afraid to show it too. They called themselves the 'Of the Purple', you know. Just to separate themselves from us ordinary people."

Phil arrived at the Bench just then, bringing a passel of his classmates in Sociology in his wake, and conversation about the LSC ended for a time.

But it was not the last they would hear of the Lilac Study Club.

It began innocently enough. Sophy Mason, who played the lead role of Rosalind and a member of the LSC, invited her out to go out shopping at Front Street. Later, they met up with others of the Lilac Club and decided to eat supper at a delightful little bakeshop at the corner of Front and Fifth. Over tea and meat pies, Faith chatted with Melissa Huntley, who was Secretary of the Junior class, and Rebecca Harrison, a snappy, sarcastic Senior who was Vice President of the Literary Society. They _were_ nice enough girls. Melissa was full of jokes and chitchat about the prominent coeds of Redmond. Becky had a voracious knowledge of the Classics and a talent for witticisms – she and Faith spent the entire evening discussing the works of Jane Austen, one of their favourite authors.

Afterwards, it seemed that she encountered members of the LSC everywhere. They waved to her on campus; chatted with her in the hallways; occasionally, they came to watch her and Sophy rehearse. Faith was quite surprised – and honestly, flattered – by all the attention.

Then came the opening night of _As You Like It_. Faith's performance as the disdainful Phoebe against Phil's lovesick Silvius went off without a hitch. Her section of the dressing room table was filled with flowers – a bouquet of yellow roses from Lulu, Ana and Phil, a basket of violets from Jerry, an arrangement of fairy-like mums from Jem. And attached to a box of Swiss chocolates was a sweet little note of congratulations - signed the Lilac Study Club!

"You got a note from the LSC?" one of the Sophomores from the chorus whispered in awe. "They must like you a lot."

"They don't give notes to just anybody you know," another Junior remarked. "They must be considering you for their fall initiation!"

Faith glanced over at Sophy, who was surrounded by a cluster of friends, many of them LSC'ers. She slipped Faith a wink.

Confirmation came in the form of a cream-colored envelope slipped into her books the next day. It was sealed in purple wax with the letter L. Curiously, she opened it to find a paper of rich parchment bound with a purple ribbon and smelling sweetly of lilac.

**2**

"Oh, I can't believe that you've been asked to a get together by the LSC!" exclaimed Lulu for the dozenth time, her gray eyes sparkling with excitement.

Louisa and Ana were both in the Blue Room at Blaeker's, helping Faith get ready for the all-important event. There had been quite a hubbub among the freshettes at Blaeker's when they learned that not one, but _two_ of their numbers were being courted by the LSC. Clara Belle, who had plumed herself insufferably upon receiving an invitation, contented herself with a very sweet jab, "Oh, the LSC like to get involved in a charity case or two. Aren't they delightful?"

But Faith had just laughed off the thought.

"You are cordially invited to an informal tea at the Lilac Quarters," Lulu recited with a reverent air. "Oh how can you take it so calmly?" she demanded to Faith, who was watching her with amusement. "If it was me, I'd be all in a-flutter."

Faith did look suspiciously cool and collected, sitting at her desk in a pretty blue challis. She was finishing a letter to Una. But she had had one eye on the clock the entire time.

Ana was lying languidly down on her bed with a general air of disinterest. "Oh, do quiet down, Louisa. It's not as if she was invited to dinner with a Premier."

"It would be such an elegant affair. The LSC'ers are so glamorous. And the mansion, with a fountain and a Zen garden and everything! Oh, how I'd love to see it," continued Louisa, ignoring or not hearing Ana's remark. She plumped down Faith's bed. "You will tell me everything when you get back, won't you? Every little detail – what the Lilac Quarters look like and what they wear and - "

"Oh, Lulu!" interrupted Faith with a chuckle. "You make it seem as if I were visiting royalty. Would you like to know what the Queen was wearing to her ball?" she teased.

"Yes, and all her handmaidens as well!"

"Oh honestly, could we talk about something else?" Ana burst out. "I know it's a wonderful honor for freshmen…" and for the first time, she made them feel the difference in their years – she was a Senior, after all "…but really, it's _just_ a tea. It's drinking lemonade and ices, and eating little cakes at their backyard."

Lulu looked at her quizzically. "Is there anything wrong, Ana? You've been grumpy all day."

"Oh nothing. Just had a monstrous test in World History is all," said Ana, sitting up and burying her face on a paperback book.

Lulu and Faith were not convinced but let the matter drop.

Yet there was no hiding that something was bothering Ana. She had helped Faith with her hair, as usual. But there wasn't the same feeling of excitement as there was during the Ice Cream Social, or when Ana and Lulu was helping her with her costume for the play. Back then, the three had laughed and joked while patching jackets and playing with the black wig Faith had to wear. Now, something seemed sadly awry.

If Faith didn't know better, she would think that Ana was jealous. But that was ridiculous.

The clock struck three-thirty and Faith jumped up, scattering papers everywhere.

"I'd better be off," said Faith, with a last look at the mirror above her washstand. "Don't think about that exam anymore, Ana. You always do well in History," she called, as she hurried out the door.

"Don't you worry about her," said Lulu, shooing her away. "I'll brew her up a jorum of tea and my best gingerbread. There's nothing like good eats to lift one's spirits."

Faith waved goodbye and walked out the quiet neighborhood of Blaeker's towards the more opulent Spofford Avenue, with a mingled feeling of anticipation and trepidation. She knew how many freshettes were longing to take her place. Lulu was not the only one who would ply her with questions when she got back.

The Lilac Quarters rose at the far corner, looking like it belonged to the rocky heights of Ancient Greece rather than the fashionable Spofford Avenue. Positioned on a height, it was a lofty, pillared temple to the graced denizens within, surrounded by thickly packed hedges, with prickly leaves that seem to keep the workaday world at bay. Faith could see why others were so enamoured by it, for the Lilac Quarters had the especial glamour of timelessness. The few autos parked outside the gilded gate seemed almost a jarring intrusion.

The uniformed guard greeted her cordially and escorted her though the smooth stone walk and up the marble steps.

"Faith, there you are!" Sophy greeted, looking very sweet in red velvet. "Everyone's expecting you – they're out on the garden."

Sophy walked with Faith through the spacious entryway, lit by a chandelier with crystal prisms like glimmering raindrops. The Quarters was as grand inside as it was out; it seemed to Faith that it had an other-wordly, can't-touch-me air. Sophy watched like a proud mother as Faith gazed with wide brown eyes at the rich Persian rugs with its thick golden tassels, sniffed at the gorgeous vase of orchids and admired the Faberge egg on the black walnut mantel.

"One of our alumnae had… _connections_ with the Russian royalty," hinted Sophy with an air of mystery.

They strode the long hallway was richly papered in cream-and-gold damask and through the French doors to the back lawn, whose smooth rolling expanse was given over to the afternoon tea. Faith could spot the Zen garden in one corner, with its walk of black glass and a pond fringed with lotus and waterlilies and mossy stones. But the white three-tiered fountain was the centerpiece of the lawn; above it was a string of cunning paper lanterns of purple and gold. Before it was a long buffet laden with all sorts of dainties; chocolates wrapped in foil, rich golden-yellow sponge cake, lime sorbet – a dazzling feast to satisfy any sweet tooth. Small tables filled with chatting girls circled the fountain, their chatter blending with the gurgling of gushing water. A few of the freshettes gathered around the buffet, greeted her with friendly waves. Clara Belle, sitting at a nearby table with Susette King, looked up with a frown.

Faith was quite thankful that Sophy led her to a different table, where her name was written in a paper flower arranged on her plate. There were three other girls already seated; Faith vaguely recognized the other freshette – a lovely, brunette who was in her Science class.

Sophy took to her seat beside Faith and began the introductions, "Faith, this is Winnie Conway - " the brown haired freshette essayed a faint grin. "- Leona Lang…" a queenly looking redhead in a white lace dress nodded coolly "… and Stacy Barton," ended Sophy, indicating the smiling, bright-eyed blonde.

"Hail, Rosalind, sweet my coz," greeted Stacy. "You were fantastic at last night's showing, Sophy. Paul Sweeney was simply swooning over you – even when you in boy's breeches! I wish I could catch his eye like that. I'm such a stick when it comes to play-acting."

"That's because you're so absent-minded you would forget half your lines," Leona said in her lazy drawl, but with a smile to take away the sting.

"By my troth, thou sayest true," continued Stacy with a giggle. "I never was much good at English Literature. But I've heard from Becky that you are quite a genius at it, Faith."

"Oh I wouldn't say genius," responded Faith, flattered by Becky Harrison's high opinion. Since they had been introduced, they had spoken to each other several times in the library as well, where Rebecca had given her some advice on an English paper and lent her certain volumes of poetry. "I just love to read – a good friend of mine from back home, Walter, got me interested in it. If you ever need any help…"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I scrape by somehow," Stacy said. "I only crack the books come examination time. You were wonderful as Phoebe too – though I don't know how anyone could resist the advances of that delicious Philly Blake! If he weren't a frosh… "

"Oh, don't listen to her, Faith," interrupted Sophy gently. "Stacy wouldn't think of going after one of your beaux. None of the LSC would do that to one of their sisters."

"Oh but he isn't! Phil and I are just very good chums," Faith responded with a blush.

Just at that moment, the last freshette had arrived and the LSC'ers all stood up as if at a signal, saving Faith from having to explain herself, as she inevitably would have had to do.

Gathering in a line before the fountain, the girls of the LSC all linked arms and began singing their welcome song, like a trained choir.

"All hail, fair lasses of the Hill,

Beautiful and Bold…

All hail, the glorious banner of

the Purple and the Gold…"

Though not dressed alike, Faith was enchanted at how similar the girls seemed – their smooth voices, crisp clothes, the enameled brooch pinned to their lapels, that certain grace of bearing.

Then their President, a dignified brunette in a midnight blue muslin, gave a short speech, welcoming everyone to the tea.

"And I'm sure quite a few of you have heard certain rumors about our initiation ceremony," she said with a wink. A few nervous freshettes tittered. "All I can say is that if you're one of the lucky few, then you'll soon find out. Meanwhile, we're just here to get to know each other. We've prepared a delicious buffet for you all so just enjoy the food and have a wonderful time."

Then everyone settled down to chat and nibble at the delicious treats. Between bites of her apple tart, Faith chattered about everything under the sun – her classes, her friends, her family back in the Glen. It had always been a talent of Faith to be at ease with everyone for such was her open and friendly nature.

"The Glen sounds like a charming place," said Leona, with a faint air of condescension. "Susette had visited there when she was a child, you know."

"Isn't that where she met that handsome Jem Blythe?" remarked Stacy. "She said that they used to play together on a cousin's farm during the summers."

So Jem and Susette had been seeing each other! Faith had suspected but didn't _know_ - they had both been busy; Faith was especially busy getting settled into the round of college life.

Her eyes strayed over to where Susette was sitting. She was dressed in blue messaline silk and looked very fresh and friendly, smiling brightly at the girls in her table. She realized that she was frowning and hastily changed the subject, "Speaking of summers, so how did you all spend your vacation?"

Luckily, no one thought there was anything amiss. Leona talked about her summer on the beaches in Italy, and Stacy chattered about her weeks in London. They spoke quite awhile about Stacy's experiences; Faith had always had a hankering to visit Storybook England. To have a tryst with history at the Tower of London, to see Wimpole Street, to visit the famous playwright's birthplace at Stratford-upon-Avon. Of course, Stacy had no idea what she was talking about; not liking books enough to understand the literary allusions. She liked best the fashionable clubs and the cute British gentlemen.

But despite Stacy's silliness and Leona's occasional air of snobbery, Faith did enjoy the tea. Lulu was right- the Lilac Study Club was possessed of a certain glamour. Sitting at that table lit with aromatic candles in their silver holders, smelling sweetly of cinnamon, eating rich Devonshire clotted cream out of flawless china plates and heavy silver spoons, drinking out of thin crystal goblets of apple cider - or white porcelain tea cups, if you prefer. Meanwhile, lantern lights twinkled overhead at the deepening golden sky and the perfume of the autumn wind blew over your circle of smiling girls in silks and velvets.

Just a tea? No… rather akin to eating at a royal court.

Stars were twinkling shyly in the early evening sky when the party broke up. Various girls of the LSC graciously shook hands with Faith before she left; saying that they hoped to see more of her soon. They handed out bouquets of lilac and marigolds to all the freshettes, wrapped in purple crepe, and a few escorted them down the stone path of the Quarters to Spofford Avenue.

At the front gate, Sophy slipped an arm about her waist and whispered ecstatically, "You were wonderful, Faith. We have to talk it over of course, but I am so sure you'll make the cut. We'll be seeing you at the next round."

Faith felt a little queer at the sound of the cut. Everyone had been so cordial and pleasant the whole afternoon … and the thought of not being invited back … well, cutting was certainly the right word to describe the feeling. Perhaps the other freshettes were thinking of it as well – a few of the girls made small talk but most were rather quiet.

Faith looked back at the gate and wondered if the next time, she would find herself still with the crowd within that enchanted domicile… or be on the outside looking in.

**3**

But Sophy was true to her word. Faith was invited back to the next round, where the freshettes, a much smaller group this time, took a tour of the Lilac Quarters. The rumour of each girl having a bedroom to herself was false, but the music room and the two parlours – one big enough to host the LSC's famous balls - were certainly very fine. So were the hallways, lined with polished mirrors and expensive prints, the dining room with the mahogany Chippendale furniture that seated twenty-five, the cozy study lounge with its handsome English George III tables and Rococo chairs, with their elaborately carved heads, curling arms and embroidered cushions. As they were guided through the house, conversation was peppered with facts about the Club – their history at Redmond, their rules and traditions, and their most illustrious alumnae. There was a magic appeal at the thought of weekly sings in the music room, Halloween masquerades and winter balls, all-night study sessions with cocoa and cake in the study lounge.

Faith was pleased to learn that they held regular study hours, that they upheld a good grade point average, and that much like #17 Blaeker's, the only allowed college men in at a certain hour. It showed that they did have some serious aspirations.

"For a group called the Lilac Study Club, they certainly don't do much of that. Too busy having dances, I suppose," Ana said snidely once.

Faith was glad that Ana was proven wrong. Not that she would be telling Ana about the House Tour or anything else about the LSC, for that matter. Ana's unreasonable, unfathomable objection to the Lilac Study Club had grown in leaps and bounds. In fact, it seemed that the more Faith liked them, the more Ana didn't.

Faith's thoughts flew back to the night after her first tea at the Lilac Quarters. She had walked home ready to talk everything over with Lulu and Ana – she knew Clara Belle would be doing the same with her Satellites. Lulu had listened avidly to her enthusiastic description of the Quarters, the yummy treats, the girls and their gorgeous dresses, but Ana had yawned and taken a nap. And whenever Faith had brought the LSC up, Ana suddenly thought of something she absolutely had to do. Or she would sniff and make sarcastic remarks.

At least, the LSC liked her. It was evident from the way they greeted her at the hallway, asked her to study with them in the Library and taken her out for a sundae at the Ice Cream Parlour near Redmond. It was rare that upperclassmen mixed with the freshmen; at least in the first semester. She had even been invited to sit several times exclusive LSC bench at the Quad – a high honor that had certain circles buzzing.

But even the LSC's good graces didn't make up for the growing rift between Ana and her. Even sitting at their old bench in the Quad was not the same. Ana was very quiet and Lulu tried to mediate the tension by joking and chattering incessantly, something the frank and practical Louisa was unused to doing. Even Phil had noticed the tension between them and once asked in annoyance, "What is eating you two?"

"Absolutely nothing," answered Ana, turning the pages of her book with elaborate casualness "But Faith may not be so comfortable being here with us. She's almost one of the purple now," replied Ana with an inelegant snort.

That made Faith angry and Phil's questioning gaze made her angrier still. So _this_ was the reason for Ana's coldness. She had expected some girls to be jealous… but not Ana.

"Ana, if you have some problem with the LSC, I wish you'd leave me out of it!" she replied hotly.

"Why should I?" shot back Ana. "You're almost one of them, aren't you?"

"And so what if I am?" flashed Faith, her golden eyes blazing. "They've been very kind to me – you are the one being a snob, thinking that everyone rich and fashionable is a stuck-up…"

"Shh, both of you!" admonished Lulu hurriedly. "Someone's coming!"

At that opportune moment, Stacy Barton had approached their bench, escorted by a handsome Junior Lamb. "Hi girls, hello Faith!" she greeted cheerily. "Faith, I have something here that'll make you the envy of all the Freshettes around you," she remarked, patting her bright beaded purse teasingly. ****

"What is it, Stacy?" asked Faith, trying to summon a bright smile. She was aware that Ana had returned to her book, blatantly ignoring the interchange.

Stacey drew out a lavender envelope, stamped with a now familiar seal. "Congratulations, darling!" she said, handing it to Faith and walking away.

Aware of Ana's eyes burning a hole in her book, Faith thought it best to wait until later to open the letter.

She did it that night in their room. Ana was out and Faith thought that it was prudent to look it over when she was not around.

The letter held an invitation to spend the night over at the Lilac Quarters. Faith skimmed through it eagerly …

_Congratulations, we have chosen to extend you an invitation to a formal dinner at the Quarters, followed by a night of music, closeness and confidences … we hope to see you Saturday night… yours fraternally…_

Though she had expected it, Faith's face broke into a dazzling smile. She had made it through the second round of cuts. Sophy had whispered to her yesterday that only a fraction of those who were in the House Tours would be called back. And she had been one of those lucky few!

She's almost one of the Purple now… 

Faith frowned, her elation ebbing away. If only Ana weren't so violently against the LSC. Faith felt that her victory was somehow incomplete, if Ana couldn't share it with her. And if she made it through the next cut, why things might even get worse between them.

Perhaps she should turn them down?

Faith picked up her pen and a piece of stationery. _Dearest Sophy …_

She picked up the invitation again… that slim little envelope so many were dying to get. Winnie Conway, one of the Kingsport Conways, had not received one. She thought about the glamorous Lilac Quarters … the exclusive bench at the Quad … … the stimulating conversations with Becky Harrison … Sophy's sweetness … even Stacy's irresistible giggling.

Faith put down her pen. She was going to the formal dinner and sleep over at the Lilac Quarters – whether Ana liked it or not.


	6. The Lilac Study Club Revisited

Hey everyone! Things at work have been crazy lately but the itch to write remains and I've finally finished this chapter – hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! )

Ciryl, juliet's rose, C.J.: Thanks for reading this fic! Hope you enjoy this next chappie )

Cassandra Lee: Being compared favorably to LMM is such a great compliment! So glad you like the story and think that the details are right… I try to do some research when I write historical fiction but sometimes it can be difficult to get things accurate. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter )

adriennelane: There's more about the Blythes in the next few chapters, though for now, the story is going to focus more on Faith and her life in Redmond. It is sad the way Faith realizes her dream of going to England … there be some chapters about that later in the story too.

lena-jade: Glad you like the chapter – I wanted to make Faith and Ana's friendship a bit more realistic and even the best of friends have their little tiff. There'll be more Nan/Jerry … and Clara Belle … in the next few chapters too which will make their personalities a little more well-rounded.

Rachellynne: Glad you like both my fics! Will be updating At Wild Magnolias pretty soon as well )

Sasha: Actually the pace of this fic is a bit slower than At Wild Magnolias – plot-wise it works more along the lines of Anne of Avonlea, which is more episodic. Plus, Faith is a real challenge for me to write … there's so much about her that's great (her courage, beauty and vivacity) that I'm still trying to get to know all aspects of her even as I write ) Hope you enjoy the journey with me… for now, there's more on the conflict between Ana and Faith in this chappie. Enjoy!

Faith Meredith: It's so great that you've started your own fic! I love reading new fics, especially one that deals with the Blythe/Meredith kids. Will read and review as soon as I can )

Ferrelyn Zellaby: Actually, I thought that the fact that she was being courted by the LSC was one way of showing how amazing Faith was … of course, there'll be lots more examples of how Faith's unique charms gets her into (and out of) scrapes in the following chapters.

Chapter 6: The Lilac Study Club Revisited 

**1**

Faith climbed out of the carry-all, standing in front of the Lilac Quarters' gate with a little quiver of excitement. It was the night of the formal dinner party. Faith was dressed in a navy blue wool serge dress trimmed with lustrous black satin, with plaited side and sleeve frills of delicate shadow lace. In her satchel was her best night gown- a frilly pink one, lacy and beribboned.

"I'll come over and pick you up after breakfast tomorrow," promised Phil, who had hired the carry-all and brought her over.

"Thank you, Phil," said Faith, giving him a grateful squeeze. She tried to smile brightly though she felt a pang that Ana and Lulu were not with her. She could have used their support. Lulu had a paper to finish –and as for Ana, well, she didn't know where Ana was right now.

For the two of them were barely speaking after their little spat. Oh, they were quite civil to each other, but all the old chumminess was gone. At the bench, they spoke more to Lulu and Phil than to each other. Faith hated the bad feeling festering between them but really it was all Ana's fault! Faith would have liked a good airing out of the topic – but Ana was having none of it. Faith, not overly dowered with sensitivity and tact, thought Ana was being entirely too thorny.

She aired her opinion to a concerned Phil as they were driving to the Lilac Quarters, "Maybe she wants to be part of the LSC, though she says they're all snobs. But _I_ can't do anything about it. Why can't she just be happy for me?"

"She wants to be, Faith," answered Phil cautiously. "She's trying. But one thing you have to learn about Ana is that she's awfully possessive. I've told her so, time and again, that she can't hang onto people the way she would her old dollies. What's happening with you and Ana now – well, it reminds me of the something that happened when we were kids. She and I were always as thick as thieves, you know, even if she is a few years older. We did everything together. Then this kid Johnsy moved in our neighborhood and we hit it off pretty well. We'd go out fishing and looking for pirate gold, play backyard football with the other boys. And then all of a sudden, Ana wouldn't speak to me. Flat-out gave me the cold shoulder. I couldn't figure it out why but I badgered and badgered her until she finally told me that she hated that I spent so much time doing things with Johnsy – things that I used to do with her."

"You see where I'm going with this?" he said meaningly

"She's not jealous that I was invited in the LSC and she wasn't," declared Faith, finally catching on. "She's just worried that I won't be friends with her if I do become a member."

"Exactly."

"But that's ridiculous!" Faith cried out, shaking her head in frustration. "What kind of a friend does she think I am? I'm not fickle-minded - just because I have new friends doesn't mean I'm going to forget all about my old friends. I still write to the Blythes back home, you know."

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" Phil pointed out sensibly. "Don't let on that we talked this over - just let her know that you'd still be as good friends as ever. You have to understand she's a little lonely right now. She had to take a year off college because we didn't have enough money saved up. Most of her old friends have graduated. In a way, she's trying to find her bearings as much as you are."

"Now I understand her better," sighed Faith ruefully, her anger dying down as quickly as it had fired up. "I wish you could write out what I could say to Ana, though. Sometimes my explanations just get me into more trouble – just like the time I stood up in front of the congregation and confessed about cleaning house on a Sunday. What a ruckus that made! If only I could talk like you, Phil. You always know just the right thing to say to people."

Phil laughed, though he was more pleased with Faith's high regard then he let on. "Don't make me out as some sort of mind-reader, Faith. Ana's my sister and I know her pretty well. Now, enjoy your night and don't worry overly much about it. I'll try to talk to Ana."

Phil was such a good sport, thought Faith, as she walked up to the door of the Lilac Quarters. She hoped that Phil could smooth things over. If he failed, well then, _if_ she made it into the Lilac Study Club, then she would have a long talk with Ana about it, decided Faith. She wished she were more like Una though– now, she would know exactly what to say to make things better. There was nothing she could do about it now however, so taking Phil's advice, she put it out of her mind and tried to enjoy herself.

She did tolerably well at it. Supper at the formal dining room was a delight. The food was first-rate- there was slices of cold chicken, fresh green salad and French onion soup. And how romantic it was to have a waiter at your beck and call to serve sparkling water and bowls of chocolate mousse. Later, the members went to the study lounge, where the tables had been moved to the side for some dancing. It was nice to see the usually dignified members of the LSC acting a little silly, dancing with each other as the latest records played in the phonograph. Everyone seemed unusually amiable and in high spirits. Clara Belle had even swung her around in a tango once, with a smile that seemed genuine.

Later on, they changed into their nightgowns and with mugs of hot cocoa, sat down on the carpet in lively groups. As was usual with almost every group of girls, talk inevitably boiled down to boys.

Faith found herself sitting with Clara Belle and Susette, which she rather dreaded. Clara Belle could be catty. But tonight, Clara was content to tell everyone about her various infatuated swains, which amused the group hugely. Then, speculation turned to Susette.

"So, how's the big romance with Jem?" asked Stacy significantly.

"I wouldn't call it a big romance yet, Stace," said Susette, brushing her golden-bronze hair. "I do like him – he is so handsome and funny. But then there's Mark Collins and I'm rather fond of him as well."

"Oh, I've met the Collins' – you know, I do think he would be a much more suitable beau for you." Leona pointed out, in a point-blank way that Faith found vaguely distasteful. "The Collins' are members of the Kingsport Country Club. I've played tennis with Mark a few times. And doesn't he drive that very wonderful red auto? German make, I think."

Faith bristled. So what if Jem wasn't as rich as Mark Collins, whoever he was? _Jem is friendly and sensible doesn't put on any airs, unlike the other college men_, thought Faith. How dare Susette think that Jem wasn't good enough for her!

"Well, it's true that Jem isn't rich, but I'm sure he'll be a very successful surgeon one day," declared Faith heatedly. "He graduated in the top five in his batch and he's having his internship in the Kingsport hospital. Only twenty students were chosen among hundreds. And he's very popular here in Redmond- he was even offered the position of Treasurer among the Lambs but he turned it down because he wanted more time for his studies. Everybody likes Jem and…"

"Well, you sure do think highly of Jem Blythe," Clara Belle remarked, pouncing on Faith's defense as a cat with a mouse. "Perhaps _you_ would like to go with him."

"No I don't!" replied Faith quickly – a little too quickly, Clara observed. "We're just very good chums and I just think that Susette is making a mistake, choosing Mark over Jem."

"Oh, I'm not running Jem down, Faith! I think he's wonderful," Susette said. "I'm just not sure yet how I feel about him, that's all. But I've already asked him to take me to next Saturday's dance. Mark wanted me to go with him but I've decided to go with Jem."

Stacy let out a delighted squeal that grated on Faith. "Oh, I knew it. You two would look _so cute_ together. And it's just perfect that he's a Lamb too."

The news that Susette had chosen Jem should have been a welcome thought. Unlike Susette, Faith _knew_ Jem; for all his cheerfulness, his laid-back charm, he felt things very deeply for all that. If Jem liked Susette as much as rumor said, he would feel hurt if Susette had decided to go with someone else – _and as his friend_, she told herself firmly, she certainly didn't want his feelings hurt in any way.

But before she could think on it further, Stacy turned to Faith and said, "Now, it's your turn, Faith. You know, that we expect you to go to the dance too. Now, let's just keep this between us…" She winked at the cluster of girls. "… because you and Clara Belle aren't supposed to know about this dance until we extend the invitation. But we've already _decided on you_, so we might as well talk about it…"

Faith felt rather queer about being _decided upon_ – as if she were a mathematical problem to be resolved. Why had it never occurred to her that these girls must have talked her over?

"… you'll need to have your best dress ready. It'll be a formal affair, of course. Now who are you taking? It must be someone who does credit to the LSC. No bookworms allowed!"

Stacy said that with mock sternness but it was obvious that she was quite serious about it. Faith suddenly had the rebellious notion of taking tall, awkward Howard Holt, who blushed beet red at the sight of any girl. But she dismissed that thought as quickly it came - why, it was so mean-spirited! What was the matter with her tonight? She should feel happy that they were inviting her to their exclusive dance. She knew that it was the final step in the process – after that came the new member initiation.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly, wondering who her escort would be.

"Oh… Phil," Faith blurted out his name without thinking. She knew that Stacy approved of Phil.

"I knew it!" declared Stacy. "The two of you are always together. He's gorgeous!"

"The curly, dark haired one with the long lashes?" inquired Leona with a furrowed brow. 

"Yes, he's the one," piped up Sophy. "He's talented too. In a few years, I'm sure that he'll be getting all the lead roles in the Dramatics' Guild. I hear the freshettes are crazy about him. The Lambs too. They're thinking of inviting him in the spring."

"Are they?" Leona asked with a cocked eye-brow. "I must say I'm a bit surprised. He is handsome, I must admit, but I'm not very familiar with the name Blake."

"His family is not from Kingsport," replied Faith, matching Leona's critical eye with her short tone.

"But his mum's Philippa Gordon – one of the Gordons of New Brunswick," volunteered Sophy, sounding conciliatory. "She was considered a great belle in her youth. Both Alec Clayborne and Alonzo Bell were crazy about her."

"Well then, he'd do as your beau, I suppose," said Leona, sounding like a matron of forty.

_He would do?_ Funny, charming Phil, who had half the Freshettes in his classes palpitating over him? Faith supposed that the Prince of England was the only one good enough for Leona! Faith was so irritated that she forgot to protest that Phil was not her beau.

On that sour note, an alarm clock rang shrilly, indicating that it was time to go to bed.

"Don't mind Leona, darling. She doesn't mean to be insensitive. That's just her way," whispered Sophy as the group broke up. "Don't let on to the others that you've been invited to the dance – we're cutting a few girls tonight."

Faith frowned. The word cutting was so oddly appropriate; for after a night of chummy confidences like this, it must hurt terribly to be dismissed. "Do you _have_ to turn so many girls away?"

"Why, of course," answered Sophy matter-of-factly. "If we let every girl in who wanted to, then it wouldn't mean anything to be invited now, would it?"

Faith knew that Sophy was right but as she and Sophy got ready for bed, she didn't marvel at the tall, four poster bed with its filmy curtains and the silken sheets. Somehow, they didn't seem as comfortable as her squeaky mattressed, single bed with its quilted comforter back at Blaekers'.

**2**

A week later, the college was buzzing as the LSC held its annual Harvest Moon Ball, easily known as the pinnacle in that long, drawn-out process of selecting new members. By this time, most of the 'undesirables', as college circles called those who had been rejected, had been weeded out and only those 'of the Purple' remained.

Faith knew she should be overjoyed to be one of the latter group but between the trouble she was having with Ana (who had civilly wrought marvels with Faith's hair for tonight, as properly and as stiffly as one who must do her duty) and the resentment of others who had been cut, Faith found her enthusiasm waning considerably. Over the week, Faith had heard several unflattering rumors about her –

"A pretty face from some 'fly-speck village", "just a poor minister's daughter", "Ever since she got that role in 'As you Like it', she thinks the spotlight's always on her."

Faith did not care overly much for public opinion but it was not pleasant to be gossiped about. She had written Dad and Mother Rosemary about it; Father cared not overly much for it, asking only to make sure that the LSC didn't interfere with her studies. Mother Rosemary seconded that opinion as well, though she added a sweet note of congratulations, glad that like Jerry, Faith was becoming a notable personality on campus. Faith would have liked to talk it over with Jem or Jerry or Walter, but Jerry was so busy with the elections, Walter hadn't written back and Jem was going with Susette. Not that he would tell Susette but when one was in love with a member of the LSC, one could hardly be counted for an unbiased opinion.

Phil, who sat beside her in the auto he had rented especially for the night, was quiet as well. He was thinking that Faith looked like an angel in white, with a cloud of soft golden curls framing her pensive face. But it was rather strange though to find her so silent and thoughtful. Faith had always been full of vivacity…

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, as they drove up Spofford Avenue

"Phil, what do you think of the LSC?" asked Faith suddenly.

Phil pretended to swoon, "_Come, pretty birds, present your lays, And learn to chaunt a goddess praise…_ oh, but what can one mortal man say of the most beautiful, the most gorgeous creatures in Redmond…"

"Stop that!" admonished Faith, though she couldn't help smiling at Phil's antics. "Your honest opinion, now."

Seeing that Faith was in earnest, Phil continued in a more serious vein. "What can one say about some of the most prominent co-eds on campus? Far as I can tell, they seem like nice girls. And they certainly have their fun – every time someone talks of them, it's in connection to some gay affair. But why do you ask? I thought you liked them. And they certainly seem to like you."

"I know they do," Faith said slowly, not wanting to sound arrogant. But it was the truth. "And it's a great honour to be even be considered for membership."

"That's what everyone is saying. But how do you feel about it?" questioned Phil with a keen glance.

"I do enjoy being with them," Faith said, thinking aloud. "The mansion is lovely and we have such elegant times. Teas, formal dinners, butlers at the door and a waiter serving chilled water… it's just like a story book. And it's lovely to have that prime spot in the Quad and have a crowd to go with. They know so much about everything that's going on in campus."

"So far, so good. Why the doubts then?"

Of course, Phil didn't know everything. Faith thought over the events of the past week. She remembered the way the LSC girls paraded across the halls and in their bench in the Quad, talking about their latest party. It was strange how Faith had only noticed then, how their smiles were more gloating than gracious when girls crowded about them as they told about the expensive food, the musicians they had hired and the exclusive invitation list for the Harvest Ball. It reminded her most unpleasantly of… of Clara Belle and her Satellites.

"I guess I'm just wondering if I really fit in with their crowd," Faith finally said.

"You mean you're not ready to join the royal caste?" said Phil in a gently teasing way. "I don't know if my opinion means anything but it's no mystery to me why they wanted you. If they were looking for someone intelligent and pretty and accomplished…"

"All right, all right!" Faith punched him gently in the arm, as she stepped out of the auto. "Flattery will only get you the best dances of the night. I suppose I'm just being silly, letting all that talk bother me."

"Don't give it a second thought," Phil said dismissively. "Now, let's see that famous smile of yours as we step into this mansion of mirth. This is the social event of the year!"

It certainly was. Faith felt her spirits lifting as the butler led them through the halls and onto the pavilion erected for the occasion. Already, it was alive with laughter and conversation. The moon gleamed over the silvery platform lit with oriental lamps, so that gold and silver-white light mingled in the most magical way, reflecting off rustling silks and chiffons. Faith, mindful of the importance the LSC placed on fashion, wore the white evening gown with the fine fillets of lace and draped skirt that Mother Rosemary had made from Charlottetown. It was a beautiful dress, though the lace made her itch and she occasionally tripped over the layers of her skirt. She was wearing her white slippers too so fashionable with its pencil thin heels, though they did pinch her toes. And of course, Phil was impeccably dressed as well in his tailored suit, his dark eyes sparkling with satisfaction above his thick lashes. There was nothing Phil liked better than a dance.

Sophy was the first to see them and beckoned them over to her table, where Stacy and Leona were sitting as well. Leona glanced at Phil appraisingly and nodded with approval. Faith felt a sting of annoyance.

Then she saw Susette and Jem. Susette was in a green silk dress that made her curls gleam like dark honey. Jem looked unusually neat and dapper in his coat and tails. He had even brushed his unruly red curls! He saw them at almost the same time and made a motion to join them. But before they reached the table, Faith made hurried excuses and ducked through the French doors of the mansion and into the powder room.

_What is the matter with me?_ thought Faith, as she made a few perfunctory brushes to her hair, quite useless as it was coiffed in that Grecian way that set her so well. Incongruously, she thought how Jem had always liked her best in white.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, she made her way back to the table with as much dignity she could muster. But her trip to the powder room did make one difference. Excitement always gave her looks a turn. Her cheeks were rosy and her golden-brown eyes had a fire to them. Many of the Lambs thought her the prettiest girl there, eclipsing even Clara Belle, who had been holding court up until now.

Jem did not know why the sight of Faith made his heart give that funny little leap, but it did. He even forgot the funny quip he wanted to make when she had run off so suddenly. Instead, he joined the rush of people asking to sign her dance card.

"Oh aren't we being the proper gentleman tonight?" teased Faith, as Jem put his name down for two dances.

"The way you're looking, I don't think I can risk life and limb cutting in on anyone else's turn," he answered, leaving Faith's cheeks rosier than ever.

At first, the evening went well. The music was superb and Phil's dancing was in fine form. He kept her laughing so hard with his jokes that Faith quite forgot her earlier misgivings. After three sets, Phil took Susette for a spin in the dance floor, while Faith and Jem decided to take a break and partake of the wonderful refreshments in the corner table with Sophy.

"I am so glad that you're here, Faith," Sophy said. Lowering her voice, she murmured, "I wanted to take this time to tell you that you mustn't leave before the party is done."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sophy. I'm having a wonderful time and if you need help cleaning up…"

"No, that isn't it. Tonight's our induction ceremony – where we present you to everyone in the room as the newest LSC members!"

"Everyone who's anyone on campus is here to acknowledge you as one of us," Leona said.

"We'll have our own candlelight ceremony later, with just us girls," Sophy squeezed her hand. "Aren't you excited? You'll be one of the Purple soon enough."

One of the Purple… it seemed so irrevocable.

"You can move in with us as soon as you like," continued Sophy. "I think Becky won't have problems with you rooming with me. Of course, most freshettes don't move in until their Sophomore year."

"I would think you'd be glad to stop boarding as soon as you can," remarked Leona.

"Why, Blaekers' is a lovely place," said Faith.

"Darling, it's not the place but the company you keep," Leona said with a sniff.

"Why, what do you mean?" asked Faith with a frown.

"Why, your room-mates, of course! Ana is all right, I suppose you have to be nice to her as she's Phil's sister, isn't she? She's a terrible bore though. And then there's Regina Walsh – oops, I mean Regina Loring."

There was a burst of giggles around the table – all except Sophy, who seemed a bit ashamed, and Jem and Faith, who didn't quite understand the joke.

"Oh, we keep forgetting that Faith is only a freshie," Melissa said, noticing Faith's questioning look. "Well let us tell you everything. It was the biggest scandal of the year. Regina Loring had always been a bit queer, studying to be a doctor! Did you ever hear of the like? A girl wanting to poke about someone's insides – oh … it's so indelicate! She used to live in the library, burying herself in those medical tomes, barely speaking in class…"

"Regina was a nice girl," put in Sophy softly. "Perhaps over-serious but..."

"Oh you are such a softy, Sophy! Everyone knows she was just playing hard to get, turning men down left and right. Word got around about the "Untouchable" Regan Loring and you know how the men are, always chasing after girls they can't have," scoffed Stacy. "Well, Allen was the most eligible Junior in Redmond – he was just the dreamiest, with those big green eyes and brown hair. He and Regina were in the same Biology class."

"It was love over the test tubes," Leona continued dryly. "Frankly, I never knew what he saw in her. But they started going together on the second term and it was just a whirlwind romance. Before spring was over they were engaged."

"Allen proposed to her at the Marriot Hotel's ballroom after the Spring Ball," corroborated Stacy. "He gave her a diamond and sapphire set."

"Everyone in Kingsport was abuzz with the news," said Melissa. "I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Walsh was none too pleased with the match – they had their eye on Lauretta Brandish making a match with Allen. But Allen was adamant and they just had to give in. There never was such a to-do! All the Walshes came in from Vancouver. They got Paige Park for the ceremony and the Peacock Ballroom for the reception…"

"I was one of the bridal party," interrupted Stacy. "Mrs. Walsh was an old friend of my mum's. We had the loveliest gowns, shot silk in silvery blue. And Paige Park was just gorgeous that May. Allen had this glorious archway built, just carved all over with doves and flowers. The path was strewn with roses and there were bouquets of white mums and iris. There was a five-tiered wedding cake."

"At last, everything was ready – Allen was running a bit late, but that was likely. I remember Fred Dawson – he was my date – taking my arm. Everyone was taking their places for the procession. Until Harry, the best man, ran up to Regina and whispered something in her ear. And she turned white as a ghost."

For a moment, she looked like she was going to faint. And then she just walked off without a word to anyone."

"Everyone was stunned," declared Leona. "I was sitting nearby, wondering what was going on when Harry announced that Allen was gone. Ran off with the maid of honor – Regina's best friend, Sandra Banks."

Faith a terrible stab of pity – so this was Regina's secret! No wonder, she had been so aloof, keeping to herself. People talking behind her back, whispering - being known on campus as the girl who had been jilted last term. Faith suddenly felt flushed with newfound admiration for Regina – and determination to get beyond the wall she had built around her.

But none of the others felt the same way. Instead, they talked on with obvious relish, retelling a story that had fueled the rumor mill of Redmond for quite some time.

"You couldn't imagine the fuss afterwards," Stacy exclaimed, waving her hands and enjoying herself hugely. "Mr. Walsh was furious, Mrs. Walsh went into hysterics and Mrs. Loring was as cold as ice. Allen wrote a few days later – he and Sandra had taken a steamer to New York. But Regina was gone of course."

"Can you imagine being jilted at the altar?" shuddered Stacy. "I could never get over it. I wouldn't even be able to show my face to anybody."

"Only now she's back, still as Untouchable as ever. I saw her the other day and she said she was focusing on her career. I suppose she has to, with none of the boys hanging around her," Melissa said snidely.

"Shh! Don't let Becky hear you say such things," admonished Sophy. "You know her views on women's rights…"

"Really, I have no use for such progressives," declared Leona. "Becky is too radical. Why couldn't that Regina choose a nice ladylike career, like the arts? It isn't as if she's so poor that she has to work. And speaking of odd cases, there was a girl who sat next to me at the library the other day – Louisa something or other. Fine feathers that girl was wearing – patched and darned at every turn. And the smell of mothballs was simple overpowering! When was the last time that dress was aired? Last century?"

Everyone in the table was laughing so uproariously that they did not notice the simmering fire in Faith's golden eyes.

"I think you know that girl, don't you, Faith?" asked Stacy. "I've seen you together on campus. I once had such a country bumpkin following me around – it was fun at first but she got to be such a pest hanging around all the time. I don't know how you can stand it."

"Louisa and I are very good friends," Faith answered her voice dangerously low. Jem laid a restraining hand over hers but she brushed them away.

"Oh, are you?" exclaimed Leona, wrinkling her nose as if at a bad smell. "Well, I'd be wary of her," she chided patronizingly. "She comes from Herring Stone – you never know what those people could be up to. Besides, she has had her eyes on Phil the moment she saw him."

"Phil?" Faith glanced up at the curly head and laughing brown eyes by the buffet table, oblivious to being the topic of conversation.

"It's true, Faith. I noticed the way she looks at him," Sophy said, patting her arm sympathetically.

"Not that she has a chance of even going with someone like Phil!" remarked Stacy scornfully. "You should just tell her that three's a crowd. Her and that ugly sister of his…it's funny how two people could be related and be so different. Phil's so funny and gorgeous and Ana is just so … blah, don't you think? There isn't the least family resemblance between them."

"Yes there is!" Faith finally exploded. "Both of them are friendly, generous and kind. Unlike you!" She turned accusing, fiery eyes at the shocked faces around the table. "Both of them would never say anything so cruel. They couldn't be so petty and silly and shallow."

"You!" She trained her eyes towards Leona. "You can't see past people's appearances for one second to realize how nice they are. You look at Lulu and all you see are her old clothes. Well, I see someone who gave up buying new dresses for this term, so that her sister could have the wedding gown she dreamed about. I see someone who wears her sister's old clothes so she can save money to buy schoolbooks for her younger brothers and sisters. That's the kind of person Lulu is – and all you can talk about is some mean gossip about how she wants to steal Phil from me. And Regina? It's true that she's quiet and that she seems standoffish. But how would you like it if your best friend and the love of your life betrayed and humiliated you? On what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life? And she hasn't asked for a single word of sympathy or pity – only forgetfulness. Not for people to make a sport out of it," she said with a scathing glance at Stacy.

"And as for Ana? Maybe she's not as pretty as any of you but she is one of the sweetest, most caring people I know. She's been like a big sister to me, helping me get settled in Redmond. She even fixed my hair tonight, even when we were on the outs because she didn't want me to come. And I think now, I understand why!"

Faith got off and flew into the powder room, seething. She heard footsteps behind her, following her.

"Oh Sophy…" she began, turning around. But it wasn't Sophy running after her to calm her down – it was Jem.

"I just want you to know that I think you were totally in the right out there," he said quickly.

"Oh Jem. They just made me so angry, with all the things they said about Lulu's clothes, and the fun they had with what happened Regan and insulting Ana for no reason… and that silly thing about Lulu and Phil…oh, I just boiled right over," The words burst out of Faith like a flood.

"I understand," Jem said. "I didn't like how they were talking either. I never liked that kind of gossip and I _knew_ you wouldn't stand long for it, Faith."

"Thank you, Jem," Faith's fury was ebbing away as quickly as it came but she glad … _glad_ she had spoken up and never mind if they thought her a hot-tempered fool. Jem understood. "I just feel so… so… betrayed somehow. As if I were seeing everything for the first time."

"They aren't all like that," Jem said reasonably. "Susette isn't. And I knew Sophy wanted to put a stop to it."

"But she didn't say anything. She just sat there," Faith felt as deflated as a pricked balloon.

Outside, the band was playing a quick, light-hearted tune. Chairs scraped and the babble of happy voices rose … people claiming their partner for the next dance. But this party was over for Faith.

"I'm leaving. There is no way I can go out there and pretend to laugh and dance with people who could insult my friends so freely," Faith said in a decided way that Jem knew well.

"I'll get Phil and tell him to take you home," said Jem. But a smile was creeping up his face. "But I have to tell you, Faith – you have some nerve! I've been in college four years and nobody has ever told off the LSC that way!"

Seeing the twinkle in Jem's eyes, Faith released a tired, bewildered chuckle. "I didn't even really think about it – it just burst out of me. I guess I've just added another speech to my long list of infamous speeches," she said ruefully.

Jem left to get Phil, his shoulders shaking from repressed laughter as he went. What a scene Faith had caused! He remembered the dumb-struck look on the LSC's faces during Faith's impassioned defense. It was so like her, who could never stand to hear any one maligned in any way. He reached the buffet table, reclaiming Susette from Phil. Susette was laughing at one of Phil's jokes, her green eyes sparkling with mirth. She looked beautiful but somehow, not half so beautiful as Faith when she had exploded, with the flashing eyes and burning cheeks of an avenging angel.

When Faith left the powder room, Phil was standing by the door with her coat. Faith had to pass by her table to reach him and the fact that none of them bothered to stop her, to ask her to sit down and talk it out - not even Sophy stirred from her seat - further cemented her decision.

"Jem told me that you weren't feeling well. I'll take you home if you really want to but I heard that the Induction Ceremony is tonight. Is the LSC all right with you missing it?" Phil asked, as he helped Faith into her coat.

"I don't think I'd care to attend."

Phil must have sensed something in her tone for he suddenly stopped and gave her a searching look. "You want to talk about it?"

Faith shook her head, beckoning him to walk. She couldn't tell Phil all the things the LSC had said about him and Lulu and most especially, his sister. It would hurt him terribly.

As Phil turned the crack on his auto, Faith stared at the Lilac Quarters. It gleamed like a pearl in the moonlight, all shimmering white walls and rolling silver-green lawns and statuesque Grecian columns. But something had changed - it was no longer the enchanted domicile of weeks past. It was just another fashionable place in fashionable Spofford Avenue.

They drove in silence until they reached Blaeker street. Faith felt a sudden rush of affection for its red walls, round oriel windows and that dear, grinning gargoyle.

"Go to bed and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," Phil murmured as Faith waved good bye and good night.

Ana was still awake, reading a novel in bed when she walked in. Regan was out. It bothered Faith that neither she nor Ana probably knew where Regan was tonight.

Ana looked up, startled as Faith leapt over the bed, white dress and all, and gave Ana a fierce hug,

"Faith! What's going on? Is anything wrong?" she asked, her words muffled for her face was crushed against Faith's shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Lilac Quarters?"

"I'm right where I want to be, Ana dear," She kicked off her heels – those wretched thing pinched - and curled up atop her bedspread. "I'm not going to be 'One of the Purple', Ana. I don't want to be."

Ana stared at her, puzzled and suspicious. "What are you talking about Faith? You've been so infatuated with them these past few weeks, and they you. Why, I'm surprised they haven't given you their pin you right then and there in the Quad."

Faith ignored the sarcasm in Ana's voice and answered, "Let's just say I've found out some things about them that I didn't like."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that they can be spiteful and gossipy."

"Were they were saying things about Lulu and me?" asked Ana, shrewdly divining something from Faith's reticence.

Faith sighed. Sometimes, Ana and Phil were so perceptive, it was a wonder she could keep anything a secret.

"And you left? Just walked out on them?" asked Ana incredulously. "Are you really giving up being one of the LSC for me and Lulu?"

"Of course!" said Faith, exasperated. She wanted to grab Ana by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. "Do you think for a minute that I would spend any more time with them after they called you … after all the things they said?" she finished somewhat lamely.

"Ohhh, Faith," This time it was Ana's turn to lean over and give her a hug, saying warmly, "I can't believe that you chose us over them. All the Freshettes were crazy to be invited and you turned them down! You must think I'm a beast for being for glad that you didn't go through with it. It's not jealousy, Faith. I never wanted to be 'One of the Purple' but - "

"You were just afraid that if I did become a member of the Lilac Study Club, they would come between us and our friendship," finished Faith.

"And you've been talking to Phil."

Faith flushed crimson at that. Really, the Blakes' must all be mind readers!

"Yes, it's true. You must think me awfully childish, Faith," said Ana shame-facedly. "But we've been such chums this past few months and I was terribly afraid of losing you. When you and Sophy started having ice cream after your rehearsals and sitting next to you in the library and you were all hail-and-well-met with the LSC in the hallways, I thought that would be the death knell of our Quartet. You would move out and sit with them at the Quad and forget all about Phil, Lulu and me. And the more time you spent with them, the more I resented you. I know it's foolish but I just felt like you being so happy with them meant there must be something wrong with us. As if we weren't good enough friends…"

"Oh, Ana, that wasn't it at all," protested Faith. "At first it was just jolly good fun. Sophy is a nice girl. And everyone was talking about how wonderful the Lilac Study Club was and how lucky I was to be invited, I suppose I was swept away with this romantic picture of secrecy and mystery and age-old traditions. And that wonderful house with its drawing rooms and Zen garden and pavilion; it was just like the storybook castles that the twins and I used to imagine long ago. And it was lovely to have so many girls to club around with who was at home with Redmond. This campus is their domain and it felt like being with them made this place seem more like home," she admitted.

"I suppose I was so caught up finding my own way that I didn't think about how you were feeling at all," said Ana apologetically. "How selfish of me to forget that this is your first trip away from the Island. But you seemed so happy and so busy, I didn't think you were having the least trouble."

"I was two years at Queens but it isn't the same at all. It wasn't half so bewildering and home was just a train ride away. But Redmond is so much larger and busier, with everything happening all at once. When you were with the LSC, it seemed that they knew everybody and everything was easier. But I can't say that I knew them well enough before tonight…" and thinking with an inward grin of the looks she had received after her outburst, some stunned, others appalled, "… and they certainly didn't know me. We don't share the same views. I would have annoyed them eventually and they me."

"I don't suppose you'll let me in on the details of your disagreement? Your Uncle Norman told me all about that time you hounded him to go back to church. It must have been an explosion of some magnitude," commented Ana slyly.

"Maybe I'll tell you all about it if you sneak downstairs with me and fry me some of your delicious omelets," asked Faith mischievously. "I left before I had much to eat and I'm starving!"

Ana helped Faith change out of her white dress and into her warm red flannel nightgown and laughing, the two of them slipped downstairs to raid Mrs. Randall's pantry. Tomorrow, she, Lulu and Ana would get together at their bench in the Quad. She supposed there would be many long explanations as well as some uncomfortable moments with the LSC. There would be gossip, oh so much gossip, when the inducted members appeared tomorrow with their pins and she wasn't among them.

But as she and Ana cooked their midnight snack at the small kitchen, Faith realized that she didn't care. There was no waiter here, nor a cook, but they had some hilarious moments with Faith trying to fry griddle-cakes with Mrs. Randall's never-fail recipe (which had proved fallible under Faith's hands), Ana uncovering a spider in the cream and trying to fish out where two of its legs went before giving the entire bowl up for lost, and the two of them sniffing comically as they chopped up onions for the omelet.

_Yes, this is where I belong_, thought Faith contentedly.


	7. My Lady Bountiful

_Hi everyone! My apologies for the lack of updates – had a lot going on but I've finally back in writing mode. Hoping this long chapter makes up for it – quite a lot is happening here. Hope you enjoy and review! Updates for At Wild Magnolias coming soon )_

**Chapter 7: My Lady Bountiful**

**1**

October announced it's passing with a dizzying array of color. The Quad was decorated with sprays of burnt reds, withered yellows and yes, gleaming lilac. This last could not be found on the magnificent boles of trees but on the proud bosoms of the newest LSC members - that select group of freshettes that aroused huge cheers from the crowd and was envied by all. Well, nearly all.

Faith looked on from the vantage point of her Quartet without a whit of regret. She and Ana were as thick as thieves again, Lulu just as lovable and Phil kept them all laughing with a constant stream of jokes. Faith was getting to know the many of the girls at Blaekers' and found most quite companionable. Clara Belle gloated insufferably at first but found victory ultimately hollow, as it often is when one's opponent is oblivious to the sting of defeat.

Meanwhile there were many interesting things to do on campus and in a fine city like Kingsport. Freshman year was beginning to take on a semblance of order for Faith – there were crisp afternoons at the football field; ice cream at Mama Alfredo's, cozy study sessions at the Common Room at Blaekers'. Jerry won the election for Sophomore class president and was busy setting up committees for second year events – but he was never too busy to have long walks and talks with his sister. They talked most often of the Glen for home was never too far away from Faith's thoughts. She wrote voluminous letters home – fat, breezily funny epistles, full of her small adventures and exploits. Father wrote back, his letters full of philosophical musings and paternal wisdom. Mother Rosemary kept her up to date on all the Glen news. Di wrote about the new Junior principal in the Glen school - Faith was beginning to suspect that she fancied him – and included harrowing accounts of being a country schoolmarm. Nan's was full of questions about Redmond and news about social doings in the Glen. Nan was getting to be quite a belle, Faith concluded thoughtfully from pictures she had sent of her and Di's seventeenth birthday. Carl reported that Ingleside's front lawn was full to bursting with rigs from all over Four Winds and that Geoff North of Blair Water was giving Nan quite the rush.

_But maybe I shouldn't have said anything to Jerry – he always thought North a pompous ass, _wrote Carl._ I think he and Nan had a row about it and Nan stormed over here to give me a piece of her mind. Talk o' October chills! Now both of them are put out with me and I haven't the least idea why. Makes me wish I had stayed over at Queen's for the weekend. _

Faith had to laugh at Carl's discomfiture. For someone who could identify a hundred different species of bugs and butterflies, he could be surprisingly unobservant when it came to matters of the heart. Faith was quite convinced now that Jerry fancied Nan. He denied it vehemently but his frequent calls to the Glen were made to Ingleside just as often as the Manse. . And for the twins' birthday, he had sent yellow roses for Di and pink for Nan but Nan's bouquet had a tiny be-ribboned box tucked in it.

As for her own romantic prospects, Faith was fancy-free, despite the growing number of college men she attracted. Whether it was a small town like the Glen or a large university like Redmond, Faith's golden-brown curls, laughing eyes and buoyant spirit had much the same effect and "boys were falling for her like ten-pins", Louisa had eloquently expressed it. They were nice boys who Faith joked and walked with in the hallways, exchanging books and lessons, but she did not fall in love with them. Many thought it was because of Phil.

"Blake has her all sewn up," a few would grumble, shooting Phil the blackest of looks.

Yes, most of the University were convinced that they were a going together. Phil's curly brown head was never far away from Faith's golden brown one, whether it was at moonlit dances, the football field or the Quad bench. But it didn't mean anything; Faith refused to let the LSC's silly insinuation ruin a perfectly good friendship.

Of course, she did wonder why Phil didn't have a steady girl yet. Oh, he had his share of admirers; Phil had a way of looking straight at you with those long lashes and shining dark eyes that made many a-girl's heart flutter queerly. Of late, there were times were they were trained at her with an expression that made Faith almost think… nonsense!

Phil wasn't in love with her. She was being silly.

Yet... Faith sometimes thought wistfully that it would be nice to be in love. What was the reason why none of the boys seemed to bring forth that welter of emotions from her - the delicious thrills, queer sensations, the breathless anticipation? It was common enough in other girls – Clara Belle fell terribly in love at least once a week, it seemed. Though that was rather excessive.

Still, Faith wouldn't want to borrow trouble. Boy and girl friends she had a-plenty, to cheer with at games and watch the moving pictures and to share roasted weenies over an October bonfire.

Then it was November and red and yellow leaves were swept away with the chilly fitful wind, leaving branches bare and stark against a graying sky. Days seemed peevish and Faith, ever the active mind, started looking for some new enterprise.

She found it soon after, walking to Lulu's boardinghouse one afternoon with Phil as their guard of honor. Faith always felt a pang at seeing the shabby houses in the neighborhood, with their boarded windows, the faded, peeling paint, and loose boards; if Jerry or able-handed Shirley saw it, they would have had the itch to patch and tear and paint. Any member of the LSC would have had a horror even stepping foot on the yellowing, tangled lawn of Lulu's boardinghouse. Which was a pity for they never would have discovered Louisa's room, which was quite cozy and home-like. With a talent born out of necessity, Lulu had worked ceaselessly to transform her shabby quarters; she flinched at nothing, from nailing down loose boards to plastering over the cracks in the wall. The floor was swept and waxed, the windows sparkled, and she had sewed dainty white ruffled curtains and created the pretty mat on the floor from leftover fabric from the rag bag.

Today, they had heated up cocoa over the spirit lamp and feasted on the cheese and crackers Phil brought.

"It's not such a bad place, really," remarked Lulu as she tacked up a lovely watercolor of the Kingsport harbour on the wall. "It could stand some improvement but Mrs. Johnson would have to raise the rent to get them. And none of us could afford to pay more."

Lulu had gotten well-acquainted with the tenants of all five floors of the boarding house. Her favourite neighbors were the Wheelers. Mr and Mrs. Wheeler were a light-hearted, fun-loving couple who had never quite lost the honeymoon look in their eyes and their five children were adorable mischief makers, who were geniuses at thinking up of things to do even in a cramped two bedroom apartment. Lulu was baby-sitting them this afternoon, and having finished their assignments early, Faith and Phil offered to help.

Mr. Wheeler was a pleasant, sandy-haired man carpenter, who did a little painting on the side – he had done Lulu's painting of the Kingsport Harbour. Mrs. Wheeler was thin and slightly dreamy, with a fall of light brown hair.

"We're so glad you could come," Mrs. Wheeler said. "Four children can be a handful and Maggie's laid up."

"A bad fall down the stairs," said Mr. Wheeler soberly. "I'm doing a little extra carpentry work in town. I only wish we could pay you -"

"Don't even think of it, we're glad to help," interrupted Phil smilingly.

"We'll be back in a few hours. I've set aside some muffins and Jenny can help you with the lemonade. I've to run some errands and buy Maggie's medicine," Mrs. Wheeler said.

"You children be good. We want the house still standing when we return," Mr. Wheeler said with a twinkle in this eye.

And with that, they left with the Wheeler children looking on curiously. Lulu introduced them in turn – nine year old Jenny, spick and span in a blue cotton print. Corey, curly haired with smudges of peanut butter on his cheeks, pig-tailed five year old Maude and two year old Tyler.

Maude immediately sidled up to Faith with wide eyes, whispering, "You're pretty. Are you a princess?"

Faith laughed and gave the chubby girl a cuddle. Maude offered to brush her long, curly hair while Phil built a fort out of some old cardboard boxes with Corey and Tyler. They played a rousing game of "Knights and Dragons"; Corey playing the Knight with a battered pot on his head and its bent lid as his valiant arms and Phil, with Tyler on his shoulders, as the menacing dragon.

Lulu and Jenny busied themselves tidying up the kitchen and fixing their snack. Soon, the delicious odor of warming muffins wafted its way around the small apartment.

"Let's bring it up to Maggie's bedroom," suggested Lulu as she and Jenny emerged from the kitchen, bearing a tray of muffins, sandwiches and lemonade.

They trooped into the children's room, which was crowded with beds, a battered toy chest and a bookcase, but was very neat for a bedroom of four children. In the bed nearest the window, sat Maggie, a pale-haired and bright-eyed twelve year old. Despite the cast, she greeted them brightly, putting down her reader.

There was a round of introductions while Jenny served the treats and then a lively conversation ensued as the four younger siblings started to chatter about their day.

"Mags, guess what? I got Ninety-eight on my very first English composition!" reported Corey, proudly displaying a wrinkled piece of paper with a gold star pasted on it.

"That's wonderful, Corey! Be sure to tell Mums about it at dinner, she'll be so proud," responded Maggie. Corey beamed.

"And I was just invited to Franny Perkins birthday party!" said Jenny. "It's next Saturday and we're going to have a real English tea and everyone's going to wear their second best dress. Only I tore mine the other day when I wore it at the school program."

"Don't you worry, just bring it here and I'll mend it in a jiffy. And I noticed that the buttons in Maude's dress are loose. When it's done in the wash, you can give it to me and I'll sew them on more tightly too."

"Maggie, look, how I fixed Faith's hair. Isn't it be-yoo-ti-ful?" Maude exclaimed gleefully. Faith twirled around so Maggie could appreciate the clumsy braid woven by Maude's chubby fingers. "It's just like Steffy's!" said Maude admiringly, patting Faith's golden brown hair. "Only she doesn't have a pretty pink dress like yours."

"Steffy is this doll she saw at the store that she's been wanting for weeks. She has long, curly golden hair like yours," whispered Maggie to Faith. Aloud, she said, "It's all right, Maude. Maybe Santa has a surprise for you this Christmas. And I'll see what scraps I can find from Mum's and make a dress for her."

"Oh, Maggie. Steffy would love that!" trilled Maude, giving Maggie a hug.

"Do be careful, Maude!" admonished Jenny. "You might hurt Maggie's leg!"

"Jenny, it's all right," responded Maggie, gently disentangling herself from Maude's clinging arms. "I'm not a china doll and with this cast on, I doubt she can do me any injury."

"It's just like one of those mummies from Egypt," remarked Corey, tapping the cast with his finger experimentally. "Tell us all about them again, Maggie."

Faith, Lulu and Phil listened on as Maggie regaled them with tales of pharaohs and pyramids, the massive tombs, the temples dedicated to the Sun God Ra and the legend of Osiris and Isis. Maggie had a talent for story-telling and from the way her younger brothers and sisters hung on her every word, it was evident that she was the center and sun of the household.

After finishing their snack, Jenny asked, "Can we go up to the Alworth's? Alice has this new book that she told me was tremendously exciting!"

"And I want to play with Beth!" Maude piped up.

"Should be all right," said Lulu, who knew the Alworths. "I'll take them upstairs and then I'll put Tyler down for his nap."

Phil and Corey went to the living room for a quiet game of checkers. Faith washed the cups and plates while Lulu took Maude and Jenny up to the Alworth's. Afterwards, Faith decided to keep Maggie company. She liked the younger girl, noting that despite the broken leg, Maggie had not been idle. There was a neat pile of schoolbooks at the worn table beside her bed and the small basket of mending was filled with neatly patched odds and ends.

Faith busied herself brushing the crumbs from Maggie's bed, fluffing her pillows and as Maggie took out her sewing bag and hemmed handkerchiefs.

"Winter is definitely drawing closer," Faith observed as a chill wind blew through the open window. She stood up to draw the curtain but stopped when Maggie implored, "Oh, you needn't do that. It gets awfully stuffy in here when the window's closed. And I don't mind the wind at all. I love winter. Jenny, Corey and I build snowmen out on the lawn and we go ice skating at the pond." She pointed to a scruffy pair of skates sitting atop the toy chest, old and worn out from use. Others sat beside it, looking just as dilapidated.

Faith couldn't help but feel a pang looking at the falling apart skates but she said nothing. She had a feeling that Maggie would not welcome her pity. Instead, she responded gaily, "Just like me and my brothers and sister. We used to build snow forts in the valley right next to our house with our friends, the Blythes, and have massive snowball fights. Then when we got tired my stepmother, Rosemary, with bring us sandwiches and hot cocoa with marshmallows. But it seems you've been keeping busy here too."

"My friend Sally –she lives right below us – brings all my lessons home for me so I'll be all caught up when I return to school in a few weeks. I'm real impatient to get back, though the doctor said I'm mending fast. We've got ever so many plans in school – we're going snowshoeing for our nature study and then there's the decorating committee – I'm the co-chairman…" Maggie launched into an enthusiastic description of the holiday activities... making Christmas cards for family and friends in their Art classes, playing secret Santa and learning carols for the school pageant.

"It sounds like you have a lot to look forward to this Christmas," smiled Faith.

"Christmas this year is going to be really special. Mrs. Hollis had such grand holiday plans for us in the Fifth Class," said Maggie. "I only wish I could be a part of it," she said under her breath, her voice suddenly wistful.

"What do you mean?" asked Faith, drawing a rickety stool upto Maggie's bedside.

"Oh… it's… it's nothing," mumbled Maggie, blushing a little.

"It's all right, Maggie," said Faith. "Maybe I can do something to help."

"There's a ballet troupe coming up to perform the Nutcracker at the Kingsport Opera House. Mrs. Hollis asked the principal if we could all go and watch and then after, she's going to take us to this elegant pat - patisseree…" she stumbled a little at the long word "…at the Diamond Hotel for ice cream and cider and chocolate mousse. I so wish I could go!"

"Are you worried that you can't because of your leg?" asked Faith.

Maggie shook her head, "We can't afford it. I hear Mum and Dad talking about money sometimes. Dad's not getting as much carpentry work with the winter coming and with the medicine for my bad leg… I don't think they have much to spare."

"Oh," said Faith inanely. She wanted to comfort Maggie but she didn't know what to say… Una and Di were so much better at this than she was.

"It's all right. I'll have lots to do here," continued Maggie but she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself as well as Faith. "Mum and Dad and I always try to get up some special treat for the children."

"Have they made their Christmas lists yet?"

"No, but I know they want quantities of things. I hear them whisper sometimes when they're playing together but they don't want to tell Mum and Dad. They're afraid it might make them feel bad, the darlings," confided Maggie warmly.

"What kind of things?"

"Well, there's Steffy for Maude. She's this pretty little china doll with eyes that open and shut and real lashes, not painted- on ones. Corey's been wanting a bike for so long– he's trying to earn money doing chores with the Perkins twins. That's Mike and Lenny – they live in our floor too. The three of them plan to buy it together and take turns riding it. And Jenny must get a new best dress … we've been letting out my old one but it would make her so happy if she had a one made up that was _hers_, you know?"

"I understand perfectly," said Faith, remembering the shocked and pitying glances she received when she went to Church in her old second best dress, with its faded strip of pink displayed over her bare legs. "What about you? Anything special you want to ask Santa?"

"I would love to go and see the Nutcracker. I've never been in the opera house," answered Maggie. "I know Sally and Wilma – they're my best friends - would love to go too but we all can't afford it. Everyone has to pay for their tickets and then there's the food afterwards. Guess we'll be the Three Musketeers again," she ended with a rueful laugh that made Faith think this wasn't the first time they had been left out of things. "And it would be wonderful if we could have a Christmas party for the kids here too – the Perkins, the Alworths… I know they're not having the merriest Christmas either. There's nine Perkins' kids you know and their dad is a doorman at the hotel. And Alice's dad hasn't been able to find work yet since he got fired from the canning factory…"

_What a shame_, Faith thought as they left the Wheeler's later in the early evening. For once, Faith was blind to the primrose glory of the sunset as Phil walked her back to Blaeker's street. The Wheeler's were such nice children – Maggie was such a dear that it didn't seem fair she should miss seeing the Nutcracker Suite with her class. Faith felt almost guilty at the thought that she and Phil were going to see it together. And there were the other families in the building… the Perkinses', Maggie's best friends…

"They're nice kids, aren't they? It's really too bad about Maggie's leg and them having to stay in that apartment," Phil's voice broke into her musings.

Faith nodded and told him all about her conversation with Maggie. "If only there was a way to send Maggie and her friends to see the ballet," she ended.

"And get Corey and the Perkin's boys that bike they wanted," said Phil thoughtfully.

"And a new dress for Jenny…"

"… Maude's doll…"

"And spanking new skates for Maggie. She really needs them – hers is falling apart at the seams but I could tell she would never ask for new ones. Not if the others couldn't get a pair," said Faith.

"That kid is a trooper," declared Phil.

Faith was still thinking about the Wheeler kids as she got ready for bed. She swept away some of Clara's junk – crumpled ribbons and sashes, a purse she discarded, declaring it outmoded – it seemed strange how some could have so much and others so little.

_What if I give her Maggie my ticket?_ thought Faith. But then what about Sally and Wilma? Would Maggie enjoy herself without her two bosom friends? And what about Jenny's dress and Corey's bike and even the Perkins twins… if only there was a way to have all their Christmas wishes come true.

Well, there would… if Faith had anything to do with it!

**2**

For Faith, to decide was to act. There was no time to waste – the ballet troupe would be coming in less than a month.

"All right, Faith, so what was the urgent matter?" Ana inquired anxiously as they met for breakfast before classes in the Quad.

"The subject is Christmas…" began Faith.

"Which is month away and don't worry, I'm sure Santa will be paying you a visit… if you've been a good girl," quipped Phil.

Faith shot him a withering glance. "I meant other people's Christmases. Namely, the Wheeler's."

"Phil was telling me all about them on our way over," Ana chimed in. "Isn't it terrible? What are we going to do about it?"

"Operation Christmas," declared Faith. "We are going to make this the best Christmas for the Wheelers and all their friends!"

"Tall order!" said Phil with a low whistle. "I want to help, I really do but what with my own Christmas shopping, I'm broke."

"You're always broke," said Ana archly and Phil gave her a playful shove.

"The first and most important is to make a list of things we need to get and for who," said Lulu briskly, drawing up her notebook. "Then we'll know how much we'll need to make."

It didn't take long to fill up that list. Lulu had an intimate knowledge of the families at the Wheeler's building and she seemed to know exactly what was appropriate to give to each of them. Faith looked at the list as it grew longer and longer with a mingled feeling of consternation and determination. None of them had much money, being minister's daughters and sons. And Lulu was little better off than the Wheeler's, with her seven siblings.

As if thinking the same thoughts, Ana said, "There's an annual Christmas bazaar in Redmond. If we all chip in, I'm sure we'd have enough money to rent a stall for the three days."

"I can solicit old junk from people in Kingsport," volunteered Phil. "Everyone will be in a giving mood, seeing as its Christmas"

"And I could bake," offered Lulu. "Christmas cookies, brownies and fruitcake. Folks have always loved my fruitcake."

Speaking of baking gave Faith had another idea. "What if we throw all the children a Christmas party? It's the perfect Christmas treat. We could have a tree and games and lots of delicious food. Then we can have a grand gift-giving for all the children."

"Sounds simple, throwing a party for twenty kids or so," said Phil, pretending to grimace.

"You really shouldn't talk like that, _Santa_," rejoined Faith. Phil groaned as they began to talk and plan in earnest.

Jerry was part of the committee working on the Bazaar and hailed the plan with enthusiasm. "I'll do what I can to get you a prime spot and maybe we can rent it out for a lower price, seeing it's for a good cause and all."

The next few weeks were a busy time for the Quarter. They had hilarious moments in the kitchen, baking cookies and cutting them into Christmas stars, snowmen and fat Santas. Lulu was a master of cookery, adding just the right touch of cinnamon and nutmeg to the pastries that lent a delicious spiciness in the air. She was hard put however, to prevent Phil and Faith sneaking licks at the batter or playing with the icing.

"Why don't you two just wrap these Christmas baskets," chided Lulu, smartly taking the icing away from Phil and Faith. She couldn't help laughing though when she saw that both sported green-and-red moustaches.

"Tying bows – now that I can do!" said Phil as he unrolled balls of Christmas ribbon and pretended to get entangled with them. Faith giggled and gave him a swat as Lulu gently rapped him in the head with a wooden spoon.

"It's a lovely thing you're doing for these kids," Lulu said as they sat together in the Blaeker's common room one night. Lulu was teaching Faith how to crochet a centerpiece for the bazaar but it was an uphill battle. "I can't imagine someone being kind enough to think of getting up something like this for people they barely know. Certainly, no one in our village ever thought to do that much," she said, a tinge of sadness on her face.

"It must have been hard growing up without a father," said Faith

"I was only eleven when my dad died. Mum did all she could – took in sewing, doing the laundry, all sorts. Herring Stone was near some pretty rich towns so they were hiring some. But it ain't the same as having a man about the house and Tim was only nine at the time. And Janet …" Lulu shook her head. "Well, she was the belle of the family. You should see her, Faith. She had the face of an angel but she wasn't much of a hand about the house."

"Kind of like me?" asked Faith, wincing as she struggled to untangle the knots in her lopsided centerpiece.

"Not so much like you. Janet was the apple of Mum and Dad's eyes and everyone petted her cause she was so pretty. She was beautiful but she was a mite selfish. But you… you're always putting yourself out to help other people."

"Oh Lulu," said Faith, blushing with embarrassment.

"No, you are," insisted Lulu. "Do you think I don't know what some of the fashionable girls say behind my back? It's just like being back in the High. Girls that looked like you… well, they never paid any attention to girls like me. It's no wonder he…" Then her voice trailed off.

"… no wonder who what?"

Lulu looked at her appraisingly, as if deciding something, then sighed as she said, "It's no wonder Phil likes you so much."

"Phil? Don't be silly!" said Faith, laughing even as she felt an uneasy shiver down her spine.

"I know you think that you're just good pals…" continued Lulu with unusual gravity. "But Phil acts differently around you than he does with other girls. He goes out of his way to be fun and playful and to make you laugh. He's never his moody, brooding self around you."

"Moody? _Phil?_" asked Faith incredulously, whose memories of Phil was filled with good-natured ribbing and laughter.

"Yes, Faith. Phil is quite high-strung only he never lets on when you're around."

"Has he… said anything to you?" asked Faith, troubled.

"He doesn't need to say anything. I can see what's in front of my eyes," said Lulu, her voice shaking slightly with an emotion Faith couldn't quite identify.

That night, Faith tossed restlessly about her bed, unable to sleep, not quite knowing what to make of Lulu's revelation. Could it be true? Could Phil really be in love with her?

**3**

As much as she loved her friends, Faith was glad that she had enlisted Jem to help her gather goods for the Bazaar. It was good to get away from the Quartet for awhile. Ever since Lulu had made her revelation about Phil, Faith found herself noticing all sorts of odd things about him – the way one end of his mouth quirked higher than the other when he grinned or the way his smooth brow furrowed with concentration as he iced cookies. One lock of hair was always falling into his eyes… how deep his brown eyes were… you felt like you could drown in them if you stared too long.

Yes, Faith was glad to get away. If Phil was in love with her, then was she in love with him?

It wasn't so with Jem, who was driving the buggy beside her. There were no awkward moments with him, with years and years of being chums and nothing more behind them. Besides, other than a few chance meetings, she hadn't seen him since the night of the LSC dance and she was glad for the chance to catch up with him. Jem was thinner than when she had seen him last and there was few dark circles under his eyes, so busy had he been with his studies. Faith vowed that she would ring him up more often; it wouldn't do him any good to work so hard.

Jem must have been thinking along the same lines as he and Faith chattered about the last football game between Redmond and Mcgill. Faith's conversation was as refreshing as the chill autumn breeze that blew past them. He was surprised at how much he had missed her these past few weeks; and how he would think about her at seemingly random moments, smiling in her white organdy at the Ice Cream Social, dipping her white toes and flicking water at him at the Lake of Shining Waters, her golden eyes burning with indignation at the LSC dance! Even now, just sitting beside him and describing the last few minutes of the game, she was distractingly beautiful, her cheeks flushed and her eyes like melting pools of honey.

Their last stop was the Fontayne's Victorian mansion, where Mrs. Dwight Fontayne lived in lonely splendor. It was a few miles away from Kingsport, going down a winding side lane that branched off the main road. But it was worth the trip, as Jem avowed that she had, "loads of old antiques gathering dust in her attic."

It certainly was a beautiful, rambling old place but in need of repairs. Stray sticks and leaves in the lawn, creaking steps and broken trimming bespoke of bygone luxuries. Faith had a mind to call up Jerry and ask him for a hammer and… _one project at a time, girl_, she thought with an inward chuckle.

Mrs. Fontayne, a slender lady in an elegant pale-blue gown with sleek faintly greyed curls pinned around her graceful head, answered their knock with a cordial smile, for Jem was a great favourite of hers. "Now you better leave your buggy in my garage," advised Mrs. Fontayne, looking at the too bright sky as she ushered them in. "Looks like we might be expecting a thunderstorm soon and you don't want any of your things ruined by rain."

"So you must be Faith Meredith," she said, turning to look at Faith with her gentle grey eyes after Jem had gone. "My, but you're a handsome young thing! And so sweet to think of doing such a nice thing for those children."

"Oh, I just wanted to spread a little holiday cheer," replied Faith, flushing at her praise.

"Well, it's a lovely gesture. You and Jem are like two peas in a pod in that regard. Ever since Jem met me at the hospital when I was buying medicine for my arthritis, he's been in once a week to help with chores or with my groceries. It's been hard living alone, with my husband gone and my children out West and it's not many who would go out of their way to help out a lonely old lady."

Faith felt a flood of warmth at hearing her praise Jem – she always felt a peculiar pride in Jem's accomplishments. Jem reappeared, quite unaware of being the subject of admiration, and gave a friendly kiss to the old woman's cheek that delighted her.

"Now, I have to run a few errands," she said, as she put on her coat. "But you go on to the attic and pick out anything you like of the old junk in there. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Come on up, Faith," called Jem and grabbing his hand, the two of them ran up the spiraling staircase and then up the ladder to the musty attic.

"Been awhile since someone's been up here," he observed, noticing the dust on the floor and the stale, musty air that hung heavily over overflowing boxes and trunks. Only the sky light, a dusty window that covered one side of the slanted roof let in a flood of light in the otherwise gloomy space. "Careful, the floor's none too steady," Jem said tapping at the wooden floor with a frown. "Think someone left the window open one night and it got rained on."

But the warning was soon forgotten as the attic revealed a paradise of forgotten relics. Ball dresses with dainty trimmings, sweet little accoutrements, toys of every description. Jem and Faith exclaimed like children as they looked over these treasures.

"Can you imagine going to one of our dances in this?" said Faith, holding up a sky-blue silk with a fantastically long train. "Why, I'm certain I would trip before I've taken two steps."

Jem said, "Mademoiselle Meredith, if you're equal a classroom of unruly children, I'm sure you manage a heavy train," and he waltzed her around playfully. They were laughing so hard that none of them heard the floor give an ominous creak.

They sorted through old boxes, finding several old china dolls that would fetch a nice price after being cleaned, a handsome pocket watch, though broken, several lovely watercolors.

"I'm getting thirsty," remarked Faith as she took out her handkerchief and wiped her brow, for the air in the stuffy attic was decidedly warm.

"One cup of lemonade coming right up," said Jem, springing up and clattering down the ladder. "I'll fix us some sandwiches too. Mrs. Fontayne said to help ourselves."

"All right," responded Faith absently as she rummaged through a trunk that opened with a creak. There was a collection of old schoolbooks, a motley collection of letters and notes, hair ribbons and an unraveling skipping rope.

She held up it up with a smile, thinking of the contests she and the Blythe twins had had when they were younger. How she and Nan had quarreled over who had held the record for being able to skip the longest!

"I made it all the way to six hundred and three and that's five more than Nan made," Faith declared. On an impulse, she walked to the center of the room and started skipping, first slowly, then growing more and more rapidly. She could even do it with one foot, backwards…

Then the floor gave way with a sickening crack.

Jem heard Faith's shriek and forgetting the food, ran up the stairs in alarm. Imagine his surprise upon reaching the second floor landing to be confronted with a pair of legs dangling through the ceiling, kicking wildly.

"Faith! Are you all right?" he clambered up the ladder to see Faith stuck up to her armpits.

"It's okay, Jem, I'm fine," responded Faith. "Well, except that…I'm stuck!" she ended pathetically as she tried to draw herself up.

"Why- how -" asked Jem, for he was still not over the sight of half of Faith's body disappearing through the floor.

"I was skipping rope."

"Skipping rope!"

"Don't ask me to explain Jem, just get me out of here!"

"Right!" Recovering his wits, Jem studied the situation. He didn't dare go near her just yet, lest the floor give way entirely. "First thing is to give you something to prop your feet with so we can pull you out."

He went downstairs and found a stool tall enough for Faith's dangling feet to rest on.

"It's no use Jem. There are some splinters sticking into me. You might have to chop me out," called Faith, as she gingerly tried to draw herself up. Jem went back down to look for an axe but a thorough search of the house and garage yielded none.

"I could drive the buggy out to the nearest house and borrow one but that's some distance and I can't leave you alone like this. It seems like we'll have to wait for Mrs. Fontayne to return before I can get you out. Faith, how do you get into these messes?" asked Jem, as he sat a few feet away from her, sounding both perplexed and amused for the humor of the situation was beginning to occur to him. Faith did look so ridiculous, her face red and resting on her hands, which she had laid on the floor.

"I don't know, Jem. I guess I just wasn't thinking," answered Faith ruefully. "Remember that time I rode down Main Street on a pig?"

"I certainly do – there I was, walking down Main with an armload of groceries when I see my brother, an up and coming Shakespeare, and the minister's daughter atop their fleshy, pink chargers," said Jem with a chuckle. "Well, it looks like you'll be in this position for an hour - " both jumped as a thunderclap sounded over them. " – maybe more with this rain. Let's take a break and make you a bit more comfortable."

He passed her a cushion and brought up the sandwiches and lemonade that was getting warmer by the minute in the kitchen counter.

"Oh what will Mrs. Fontayne say when she sees this?" groaned Faith. "I promise I'll call someone to have it fixed but she will now and forever remember me as the girl who put a hole through her floor. You would think I would have outgrown getting into these scrapes."

"Don't be too sure about that," remarked Jem, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "I remember Mother going through much the same predicament when she was a little younger than you. She was peeking through the window of an old duck house when the roof caved in."

Faith giggled in spite of herself. "Well, then there's hope for me yet. If I ever grow up with half as much good sense as your Mum, I'd be thankful."

"Oh, don't be too sure about that. Mum still has her moments," said Jem. "Just the other day she wrote me that she couldn't send me a box of cookies she promised because she had accidentally added pepper instead of sugar to the batter. Said she was thinking about the fall roses and never minded what she had in her hand. And did I ever tell you about the time she flavoured a cake with anodyne liniment?"

That started off a tide of reminisces that swept them into gales of laughter. There was the time they got up a Self-Improvement Club, an off-shoot of the tragic, Good Conduct club, wherein each member resolved to cure themselves of their bad habits, with hilarious results. Faith's besetting sin had been her heedlessness and she had resolved to be calm and deliberate. She succeeded so well that one of the visiting Minister's wives had thought her 'slow in the head' and the other thought her deaf and mute!

"Well, the world would be a colorless place if every one in it was staid and sensible," murmured Jem, "It's good to have all sorts – the movers and the shakers, just as well as dreamers and cookly creatures. I rather like the former myself. "

"So do I," said Faith with conviction. "I couldn't sit by while things are happening. I like to be out there doing things."

"I believe you," Jem said, remembering how Faith had organized a Sunday School program for the poor children at the Harbour Mouth. He had a picture of her fresh as a pink, with those browned and dirtied heads clustered around her and she cuddling them as she read from the text – a modern day Lady Bountiful. He didn't know why the thought should warm him so, or why he had the sudden urge to nestle up to her and feel her cool hands on his curls. He cast around looking for something to turn his mind away from such thoughts and found it.

"Look at this, Faith!" Jem exclaimed as he held up a small ship in a bottle that he had dug out of a nearby box. "A model of Trafalgar's war ship," he read aloud. "Brings me back to when I was a boy, going to the Harbour to hear Captain Malachi's tales about sailing the seven seas. I really did want to be a sailor in those days."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I was fifteen at the time, a few weeks away from graduating Queens'. I had made my decision to go in the navy with a pal of mine, Andy Simmons, instead of becoming a teacher. I though of all the old stories the captains in the harbour used to tell me… fighting off pirates and mutinies … what a life! Full of struggle and adventure and glory…

"I was just about to write home about my decision when Andy was suddenly struck by flu pneumonia. He died after just a few days. I stayed with him a few days before he went…" Jem stared off into the distance thoughtfully. "… I saw him dying right before my eyes, every day getting weaker and weaker… it was a terrible struggle, this grappling with Death. When he went, I was in a horrible funk about it but at the same time, it made me think. Imagine, fighting off that greatest of foes, Death, driving back... _the power of the night, the press of the storm, the post of the foe_…and winning. Maybe a day, maybe a year, maybe a lifetime. That just seemed to me the greatest adventure of all and the best kind of victory. It was a turning point… I talked to Dad about it, asked him about his work and our talks just set me on that path for being a doctor.

"Hadn't regretted it ever since – though there are times when I'm reading my ponderous tomes when I wish I'd run away to sea," commented Jem with a chuckle. "I'd still like to go see the world though. Maybe some day, when I'm an established doctor, I'd roam about the Old World. See the Colosseum in Rome or the Tower of London…"

"… or Pedra in the moonlight and the Pyramids of Egypt … " continued Faith.

"We'll see them together," invited Jem impulsively. "Promise me, Faith. No matter what you're doing then… whether you're a wife with ten children or an accomplished career woman, you'll dash off into the world with me."

"I promise. We'll have all sorts of adventures together… I'll follow you when you call me," Faith responded gaily but with a faint chill of foreboding, as if what passed was more than a simple compact of two long time chums daydreaming of the future.

After exchanging a too-long glance at each other, Faith turned away, shyly, which wasn't easy when your upper torso is bound by the floorboards. "So… how are you and Susette?"

"Oh, I haven't seen her since the LSC Dance. I really had to buckle down on my books and she's going with Mark Collins now," responded Jem with a shrug.

"You don't sound too broken up about it," observed Faith

"It's strange. I really fancied her when we were young and she would come to farm in the summer. Used to think her green eyes were the prettiest… kind of like Mum's," mused Jem. His face reddened under his tan as he hastily added, "Of course, I was only twelve at the time. But now, we just don't seem to have much in common. She's a nice girl but I see her as more a chum now than I did before."

_Just a schoolboy crush_, thought Faith with an odd feeling of satisfaction.

Her predicament not withstanding, Faith thoroughly enjoyed that afternoon, chatting with Jem over a cool glass of lemonade and ham sandwiches as the pitter-patter of rain tripped over them. She didn't even mind how Mrs. Fontayne laughed until tears came over her eyes when she returned and saw how Faith had gone clean through the attic floor.

"Jem was right when he said that there's never a dull moment when you are around," she remarked as she lent Faith a rich brown fur coat to cover up the rents in her dress. "Don't you worry a mite about the damage. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Jem will board it up and I'll have Sam from down the road come up and fix it. It really should have been done a long time ago but there's never been anyone up in the attic, so I just kept putting it off."

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Mrs. Fontayne. Are you quite sure there isn't some way we can repay you? There were so many wonderful things up there…"

"Don't even consider it, my dear," Mrs. Fontayne waved a bejeweled hand dismissively. "Those things aren't the least use to me now and it's time they found some new home. I do wish though that you could come up here once in awhile for some tea. There's something about you that makes one feel quite young again. That's more excitement in one afternoon than I've had all year," she ended with a chuckle.

"Of course, Mrs. Fontayne. Perhaps I can even bring some of the children up here for a visit," answered Faith, in her usual impulsive way. Already she envisioned a fine spring time planting with the lawn swept and tidied, ivy for the wrought-iron fence and gay flower beds next to the walk.

"I can just see you're full of plans again," declared Jem with a grin as he drove them back to town. "No protests, Faith – that gleam in your eyes just gives you away. But I'm clean worn out and that will keep 'til spring. Remember, my Lady Bountiful, you have Christmas wishes to grant!"

**4**

December came in a flurry of snow, Christmas cooking and diving into their books, for mid-term exams were looming and Faith was determined to bring home a good a report as Jerry had in his freshman year. She never had such a busy time as she juggled studies, her social life – as sleigh parties and dances increased in number as Christmas approached – and Operation Christmas.

The Redmond Christmas bazaar was a lively affair, with different campus organizations showing off their talents and wares. The Artist Guild sold sketches and watercolours, and made masterpieces of art out of pine and glass for Christmas ornaments. Domestic science students sold off their knitting and baked goods, though they couldn't hold a candle to Lulu's. Her Christmas cookies and fruitcake were the hit of the bazaar; as were her crocheted centerpieces and scarves.

"There's enough here to buy presents for everyone – Tim's books and Janet's tea set… won't it be a grand homecoming!" declared Lulu as they counted up their earnings the first night and so enjoyed the next two days tremendously.

The Quartet's stall was a success from the start; no doubt in part from Faith and Phil's talent for soliciting donations and Lulu's knack of fixing and dressing up old relics into dear and desirable antiques. Faith had a very good time and was so busy there was no chance for awkward moments with Phil. For one thing, she was never alone with him. Phil worked the cash register with Lulu; it was an open joke that if Faith ran it the numbers would not tally with her forgetting to give people their change or not ringing up the sales. Ana or Faith took care of the customers with Faith markedly being the best salesperson. More than one Redmond youth found himself buying painted fans, wooden picture frames, brass candleholders and several other useful and necessary items when Faith's beseeching eyes were fixed on them.

With the bazaar behind them, it was time to think of the Christmas party. The Quartet had a midnight pow-wow, planning everything. Ana had already seen the Nutcracker with Frank Gibson and Lulu was not too interested in the ballet so decided they would take the children snow-shoeing in the afternoon and then sleigh-riding in the evening before the party. Phil had already hired the cutter for the sleigh ride – a sleek cherry-red one with plush dark leather seats.

"Can't you just picture hitching a team of reindeer to this and flying through the starlit sky on Christmas Eve?" remarked Phil, as he clambered off the front seat and lent a hand to help Faith down. "When I was a child, I used to wait up for Santa, hoping he'd let me have a ride on his sleigh."

"That must have been hard on Uncle Jo," said Faith.

"Would have been but Mum was wise to me. She'd let me have some warm milk and cookies as a snack and next thing I knew I'd be snoring away," continued Phil as he paid to rent the sleigh for the night.

"You never could put one over on Aunt Phil!"

"Who do you think I learned all my tricks from?" Phil said suggestively and the two of them laughed as they walked back to Blaekers'.

If only things could always be like this, thought Faith as she sneaked a side-long glance at Phil, who was now talking about his Sociology paper. The cold weather brought winter roses out on his pale cheeks, his dark-brown eyes were glinting with fun.

Perhaps Lulu was mistaken. Faith truly hoped she was; for she did not like this half-hidden watchfulness. And after all, Phil had made no advances… never even hinted at anything remotely romantic… yes, Lulu must have made a mistake.

Having settled this to herself, Faith put her mind at rest and enjoyed Phil's story luxuriously.

Christmas break neared; mid-terms came and went –Faith thought she did reasonably well. She rushed through her Christmas shopping; for there were a million and one details to attend to. Parents were approached and sworn to secrecy; they applauded the plan with enthusiasm and many pledges to help. Mr. and Mrs. Alworth were bringing the Christmas pudding and punch; Mrs. Wheeler promised honeyed ham and fruit, the Perkinses were bringing the candy. Meanwhile, Jerry had secured a banquet Hall in Redmond for the party and Jem brought in the Christmas tree. The two had a merry evening decorating the tree – stringing popcorn and cranberries while Faith quizzed Jem for an upcoming exam.

It really was too bad that Jem had his mid-terms the night they were going to have their Christmas party, thought Faith reflectively as he hung the silvery star atop the tree. It would be such fun to have him drive the children through lantern-lit streets, helping to distribute the gifts, acting as referee for the obstacle course they had just created at one corner of the room.

It was one of the happiest moments in her life when Faith and Phil returned to the Wheeler's and presented tickets to the Nutcracker to Maggie and her friends. Their delighted shrieks echoed through the apartment. Going to the ballet! In a coach! Fifth-row seats!

"Just wait until they see the coach and team I hired to take us to the Opera House! I think the girls just might burst from excitement," whispered Phil.

The night of the party was clear and chilly, with silver stars scattering a million points of light on a velvet black sky. Maggie and her friends, Bonnie and Alice Alworth, decked in their best winter coats, climbed onto the coach with shining eyes.

"I feel just like Cinderella," declared Maggie in her best blue velvet as she settled on the plush seats.

"And I am just the luckiest prince of earth to be escorted by four princesses!" remarked Phil with a roguish wink as they drove off, making the girls giggle.

The entire evening, Faith would describe later on, was a "series of thrills". There was no merrier group as they walked decorously up the winding, red-carpeted marble staircase of the Opera House that looked as much like a castle as any to Maggie, bathed in the golden radiance of the glittering chandeliers. There was the delicious anticipation of waiting for the curtain to go up as they sat in their seats, marveling at the ceiling that was gilt in gold patterns and painted in a landscape of clouds and birds.

Faith sat at one end and like any responsible chaperon, Phil sat at the other. He had occupied himself with being thoroughly charming to Bonnie and impatient Alice, who thought Faith with a hidden smile, was well on her way to developing a bit of a crush.

And then finally, the curtains rising to reveal the luxurious Stahlbaum house - "It looks just like them greeting cards!" whispered Alice – and the magnificent ten-foot tree. They sat at the edge of their seats as the mouse army arrived; there was furtive sniffling as they seemingly overcame the dashing Nutcracker and whispered cheers at Clara's final daring charge that brought the Mouse King low. There was much oohing and aahing as Clara and the Prince arrived at the land of sweets and the dances began, with leaping Russians and beautiful Arabians in their jeweled head-dresses.

The evening ended with everyone humming the "dance of the sugar plum fairy" under their breath as they climbed back in the coach, Jenny and Alice executing leaps and twirls as they spun into their seats, and a beaming Maggie clutching at the program, thanking Phil over and over again.

"Oh, I can't wait to go home. I'm sure the others are all up, waiting for me to tell them all about it," exclaimed Maggie as the horses drew them down the wide streets towards Redmond. The three girls were so excited that they barely noticed that they were at a different part of town until the coach drew up the banquet hall, so inviting with its ivy draped stone wall and windows golden lit.

"Why? What are we doing here?" asked Alice, as the coach stopped and Phil opened the door with a grand flourish.

"Well, we couldn't have you going home on Christmas Eve empty stomachs now, could we?" he responded, gently helping Maggie out of the coach and offering his arm to an awe-struck Alice.

A moment later, the double-doors to the banquet hall flew open and with a rush of warm air and the chatter of laughing voices, there was Corey and Maude jumping, up and down, red cheeked with excitement. "Surprise, surprise! Merry Christmas, Maggie! And Alice and Jenny!"

They were ushered into the banquet hall with the clamor of questions and exclamations ringing in their ears – the Wheelers were there, all nine of the Perkins kids and the chubby, Alworth baby, his mouth ringed with chocolate icing. The banquet hall was just as beautiful as Faith remembered from last night – a winter wonderland of silver streamers and snowflakes, with the addition of two tables of mouth-watering treats and gaily be-ribboned gifts under the tree.

Mrs. Wheeler handed Faith a cup of delicious apple cider as Maggie, in her inimitable way, settled all the kids down by offering to tell them all about the ballet, with Alice and Bonnie to execute the dances in the background, while Lulu and Ana passed along second helps of ham sandwiches, fruitcake and cocoa.

She really is something special, thought Faith, with warm pride as she listened to Maggie's masterful story-telling. Her voice had such color and even with her legs immobile, her hands fluttered about eloquently, expressing menace as the Mouse King appeared and grace as she described the fairy dances. Faith shivered with anticipation at the gift-giving; Phil had already slipped out to prepare for it.

Afterwards, there was a game of Christmas relay, with the children running from station to station with a peppermint stick to wrap, Lulu laughingly handing the grand prize of large, fully colored picture books to the least dilapidated one. There were consolation prizes of course, striped pencils and animal erasers for the little ones, notebooks and hair ribbons for the older – Lulu was digging out the last of them from the party loot sack when they heard a thudding sound from the roof. Several thudding sounds like steps.

"Why, what is that?" exclaimed Ana with what a grinning Faith considered as outrageous over-acting. And almost as if on-cue, Corey shouted, "That's Santa's reindeer! Santa is here!"

"It looks like we're going on a Santa Hunt!" Mr. Wheeler announced, quickly organizing them into groups, having been privy to the plan all along.

Faith led her little gang of three Perkins and Bonnie outdoors, well-wrapped in their threadbare woolens. Exclamations rose all around them, as there in the snow, was a path of cloven hoofprints that went all around the banquet hall. Faith was impressed with their artistry – they were just what she imagined reindeer prints might look like.

"Let's follow them!" squeaked a wide-eyed five year old Minnie Perkins. And they did – all the way around to banquet hall's snow-draped garden to its back door.

"Santa dropped something!" one of the children exclaimed, clutching a brightly wrapped present in his hand. The groups crowded around him as he opened it to reveal a cunning wood-carved whistle.

"He must be in there," mouthed Mr. Wheeler, pointing to the hall in mock-secrecy. "Why don't we go in and surprise him?"

Excited nods and muffled yes-es rose and almost bursting with anticipation, Mr. Wheeler and the party crept in to see Santa crouched near the tree with a half-empty sack of gifts.

"Well, darn! I guess I can't put one over on any of you!" he said with a start of surprise in a vaguely familiar voice.

That did it. No one, not even Maggie, could stop the children from enveloping him in hugs, quite overwhelming his hearty ho-ho-ho's. Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler rushed to keep Santa from being trampled while Lulu got a roomy easy chair for him to dandle the children on his knees.

It was the merriest of Christmas parties, building onto a crescendo glad cheers and happy tears. Faith could not decide what her favorite moment was – Maude's cuddling the much beloved Steffy in a filmy pink gown, Jenny's face when she was presented with a beautiful dress of red velveteen, Corey and the Perkins twins capering at the shiny silver-and-blue bike – they took it for a spin right then and there, filling the hall with the squeaky honk of the bike horn - Maggie's open mouthed admiration at her brand new, gleaming white ice skates.

"I'll surely get better twice as fast with these to look forward to," whispered Maggie, patting the new skates with an almost reverent air. She threw her arms around Faith. "Thank you, thank you a million times for this Christmas present!"

And Faith knew Maggie didn't just mean the skates – she could see from the gleam in Maggie's eyes that she was already planning on sewing little pink slippers to go on Steffy's feet and saving up her meager allowance for a ribbon to go with Jenny's new dress.

Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler must have felt the same as Maggie, as the two of them presented a large box for her and another to Santa, Lulu and Ana.

"It's from all of us," Mr. Wheeler said, his gesture taking in a smiling Mrs. Perkins and Mrs. Alworth, for a moment without her worried expression. "And it's not half good enough for everything you four have done."

"Oh, not at all," Faith exclaimed, flushing at all this praise. "This has been so wonderful it's hard to believe we still have Christmas before us."

And it was true – what a pretty scene it made, Phil with Tyler on his knees, the child banging on the toy drum he had received, Ana fixing Alice Alworth's hair with the bronze hair ornament that was her gift, Lulu eating fruitcake with Mrs. Wheeler.

It was almost midnight when the party ended, with Mr. Wheeler offering to drive everyone home.

"Phil, you and Faith go on ahead," commanded Ana, shooing Faith away from the broom. "No buts, Faith – your boat leaves after lunch and you're not half done packing! Lulu and I can take care of cleaning up, we don't leave until the day after tomorrow so we can afford to sleep in."

And that was how Faith and Phil ended up in the coach alone on that chilly December night. Phil, having changed back into his suit, was strangely quiet. Faith supposed having more than a dozen children pulling at your beard was enough to tire anyone out.

But no, from the way his slender fingers fiddled at his buttons, the way he raked them through his curly hair, Faith thought Phil seemed almost nervous about something.

"I have a present for you," he announced, with an un-Phil like bluntness. He smiled as he thrust a small package in her hands but it was unlike him as well – stiff and almost too wide, not his charming lopsided grin.

"Thanks," accepted Faith, trying for a light tone but feeling that she was failing miserably.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" he asked teasingly but with a look in his brown eyes… brown eyes that Faith always thought saw deeply beneath the surface twinkling.

All of a sudden Lulu's words rushed at her and now, she didn't think she could dismiss them. And neither could she dismiss Phil's request for fear of hurting him. "I guess I can open one present before Christmas Eve but you're making me break Christmas tradition," she said in mock-anger as she untied the ribbons with fingers that had never felt quite so clumsy.

"Hang tradition! As if your curiosity didn't keep you up at night wondering what was in those boxes, Ms. Faith Meredith!" rejoined Phil, relieved by something in her tone.

At last it was open and there beneath layers of filmy paper was a large heart-shaped locket with a carving of roses and thorns on the lid. Faith froze uncertainly. She had expected a handkerchief or a book, which was a proper gift for a boy to give to a girl who was just a friend.

"Do you like it?" Phil inquired, a note of anxiety creeping in.

"It's beautiful," answered Faith slowly. And it was – the brass was polished until it gleamed, bringing out details of petal and leaf that was surprisingly delicate in their metal cast.

"Ill help you put it on," offered Phil, and just like that, the locket was hanging on her throat, cold and strangely heavy.

Faith was heart glad that at that very moment the coach skidded to a stop in front of Blaeker's, for Phil was looking at her expectantly and she with no idea on earth what to do or say. She found herself clambering out with unseemly haste, her words a jumble, "Thank you, Phil. It's wonderful. Your gift is inside, I forgot to bring it… I'll have Ana hand it over to you…"

"Perhaps I can come over tomorrow and ride with you to the docks…"

"No, you needn't do that. Jem and Jerry will bring me there, we're riding on the same boat home. Don't put yourself out for me." But he already had and it made Faith miserable, though she knew not why.

"Write to me – don't forget me in the Christmas whirl," he called for now Faith was half-way up the walk, almost to the door, fumbling with her keys. He strode up the steps after her, looking out in the dark empty street, waiting protectively as she tried to turn that stubborn lock. "Let me help you with that."

And he put his warm hands over hers to steady them and turned the key. It opened quite easily.

"Good night. And thank you again," said Faith, not quite meeting his eyes, pulling her hands away and slipping in. The door clicked shut, quietly but certainly.


	8. A Blue Ribbon

**I'm back after a long, long hiatus! I've recently bought "A Story Girl" and "The Golden Road" and rediscovered my love for LMM's stories so yes, I am going to resume writing this fic and "At Wild Magnolias." Hope you all still read and review! =)**

**Chapter 8: A Blue Ribbon**

**1.**

So Faith's first homecoming from Redmond was not the joyous occasion she had once imagined. For one, owing to her late night, she slept through the insistent buzzing of her alarm clock and missed breakfast. Then there was her packing; never the neatest housekeeper in the best of times, Ana thought that Faith's packing was more tumble-tossed than usual and it took the united efforts of both sitting on the trunk before the lid would close. She had barely swallowed the last of her brunch when the streetcar's horn tooting floated loudly through the chilly air.

"There's Jerry," said Ana, peering through the dining room window. "Let me take care of those dishes and you go and get your trunk."

"Thanks, Ana," replied Faith with a grateful kiss on the older girl's cheek. "Merry Christmas! Have a wonderful time at Mt. Holyoke."

"You too. Say hello to your mum and dad and Mr. and Mrs. Blythe for me!" Ana said and after a quick greeting to Jerry, the Meredith siblings were driving off to the train.

They had not seen much of each other in the past fortnight, both being busy with examinations and now, Jerry looked at his sister with brotherly concern, puzzled at her unusual silence. He had expected her to be bubbling with holiday enthusiasm; Faith was always at her best enjoying the "delights of anticipation" as she called it, but she seemed wan and subdued.

"I suppose your spree last night ended pretty late," he ventured. "I'm sorry I missed it, but my final exam didn't finish until after nine. Things go all right?"

Faith barely covered a wince at his question, for what came to mind was not the wonderful Christmas party they had celebrated but that eager look in Phil's brown eyes while she unwrapped his gift – a glance warmed by expectations that Faith feared to face, expectations that she had let down during her hasty exit, when she refused to meet his gaze..

Still she tried to smile and must have managed a reasonable facsimile of it when she replied, "It went wonderfully. Everyone loved their presents so much and there wasn't a bite of minced pie or a drop of cider left," for that familiar furrow that appeared in Jerry's brow when he was worried vanished and he launched into a description of the Student Council dinner he attended as the President of the Sophs.

Faith listened with only half an ear; the other half of her was wishing she was walking alone outside, where she could begin to sort out the answers to all the questions that were tumbling in her head.

Yet there was news that awaited them at the train station that seemed to mock Faith's fretting over Phil.

"Walter, sick from typhoid?" she asked aghast, as she sat beside Jem at one of the train's private cars.

"Mother sent me a letter last week that Walter has been feeling poorly," replied Jem, his hazel eyes troubled. "At first, they thought it was overwork – you know how he likes to read long into the night and he was taking up a course in Latin and the Classics too, brushing up for college. He came home early for the holidays and they thought he would pick up after he rested for a spell. But his fever just got worse and worse until they brought him to Charlottetown Hospital for some tests yesterday. Dad called me last night when they found out."

For a moment, all three of them were silent, fearing for a future each were afraid to utter. It was Jerry who spoke up first and stoutly, "Well, now that we know we're up against, I'm sure Walt will pull through. He's tougher than he looks."

"And your father is the best Doctor in the Island, dad has always said," chimed in Faith.

"And Mum will be there round the clock," said Jem brightening. "She's better than any medicine. Dad said he wished he could bottle her up as an all-cure for his patients."

The three of them burst into laughter at the thought and settled down to more cheerful conversation. Jem and Jerry debated the Redmond's team chances to win the Inter-Collegiate Cup with Faith listening avidly, though she did get lost in the finer points of their play-by-plays.

So with football talk, their time on the train sped by and soon they were boarding the ferry that would take them to Charlottetown. Jerry, who was prone to seasickness, stayed below decks but Faith, who loved to watch the blue expanse of water, stood by the rail.

The channel was a gloomy slate-gray, with rocky caps stirred by the wind clashing and crashing in bursts of foam, and there was chill in the blowing wind. Faith was surprised when a scarf suddenly wound itself around her shoulders.

"You'll catch cold," said Jem in a mildly scolding tone as he stood beside her, gently shaking off some drops of sea water caught in wayward strands of her hair that waved loose in the wind. So like Faith!

"I guess I didn't realize how nippy it was getting," Faith said, with a little inward quiver that had nothing to do with the cold. "How's Jerry?"

"He's busy reading this letter. Or rather, re-reading it because the envelope was already open when he took it out. It was from Ingleside and I think it's from Nan," said Jem, his tone a combination of incredulousness and suspicion that made Faith laugh to see.

"What would make you think that?" questioned Faith with mock-innocence.

Jem grimaced. "He had that look in his face… all moony somehow."

"You don't look as if you like the prospect," Faith remarked.

"Well, it's a bit of a shock. Jerry never said a word to me and from the way the two of them are always wrangling, I never would have guessed it," he said, then shaking his head added, "I suppose it is inevitable – but Nan is only seventeen!" in much the same tone as if he were saying Nan was seven.

"Well, it's not as if they were getting married… just yet," said Faith with a grin, much amused at how Jem was taking the news of the prospect of a serious beau for one of his beloved sisters.

"I would think not! Now there's no one I'd like better for a brother than Jerry but they're not even through college yet! Oh, very funny, Miss. Meredith," drawled Jem, pulling up short when he realized how much she was enjoying his discomfiture. "You just wait until Jerry sees you going with somebody. It wouldn't matter if he were the King of England then! Or perhaps he's perfectly at peace right now because you don't tell him any of your sprees, hmm?"

"Or perhaps that's because there really isn't anyth – " Faith shot back and then stopped, her hand unconsciously fluttering to the locket on her throat that now felt colder and heavier than ever "–ing to tell, really," she finished, blushing uncomfortably .

Though not the most observant of lads, Jem had noticed the locket Faith was wearing. It was beautiful but not at all in keeping with Faith's style so he concluded that it was a gift. And not being the subtlest of maidens, Faith had given herself away in both look and word.

In that split second of silence, Jem wracked his brain for an elegant way to wrangle the name of the giver from her. If only he were Ken - now he would have had that out of her in a minute and kept her smiling all the while!

"So where will Phil be spending the holidays? Mother was looking forward to having him and Ana over for Christmas," was the only thing that came to mind. Obliging gossipers had supplied the name for Phil and Faith were great chums but he had never though there was anything more to it before this very moment.

"They'll be in New Brunswick with their grandmother. His grams is holding a grand holiday party to celebrate his first term in college and all the bluest of Bluenoses will be there. I'm sure Phil will have a wonderful time," Faith replied, while not feeling very sure at all, remembering that look in Phil's eyes.

Jem sensed her uncertainty which he mistook for wistful longing. Had Faith and Phil become more than friends without him knowing it? Somehow the thought bothered him even more than the news that Jerry and Nan were sweet with each other.

"The weather's getting chilly. I think I'll go below-decks," he said abruptly, leaving Faith staring bewildered at a sky that seemed no darker than before and proving that even the best of friends are not immune to these misunderstandings.

So all in all, the happiest part of her homecoming was arriving at the Four Winds station and flying into the arms of Una. Dear Una who could always be depended on!

"Oh, I'm so glad to be home!" declared Faith, as if washing away all campus complexities with a kiss on Una's satin cheek.

She and Jerry climbed up the roomy carriage, for the family had come out in state to welcome the two collegiates, even little Bruce. How she had missed Carl's mischievous blue eyes, Dad's dreamy dark ones and Bruce's emphatic hugs and kisses! And the chatter – Faith did not know how pleasant it was to hear of what went on in the Ladies' Aid's quilting day or how much the Annual Church cake sale had made this year or even how many beaux Adella Clow had on a string the past few months. It was all so much a part of life in the Glen – her life apart from studies and parties and love-stricken coeds!

How cheery the manse looked under its drift of white and the warmth of the fire at the grate and the spicy-sweet smell of apple cider that Mother Rosemary brought out. Though they had their supper at the train, there were cookies and delightful ham and egg sandwiches for the two elder Meredith siblings. They spent a happy hour half talking by the fire, until Rosemary broke up the party on account of Bruce, who had curled up to sleep by the rug.

As was her habit during momentous occasions, Faith was sleeping over at Una's room so they could continue their talk. Though they had written each other often, it wasn't as satisfactory as huddling together under the blankets with a mug to warm their hands and a plate of cookies, sharing confidences the way they did when they were children.

Faith asked about Walter's condition first for they had returned too late in the evening to pay a call at Ingleside. Una's dreamy blue eyes darkened with worry as she answered,

"He already had a bit of fever when he came home from Lowbridge but Dr. and Mrs. Blythe thought that good food and lots of rest would cure that. As the week wore on, he just got worse and worse. His head ached so badly at times that he couldn't even read. That's why I was there so often," Una added hastily, glad that the darkness hid her flushed cheeks. "I read to him every day – we were in the middle of Tennyson's poems when Dr. Blythe decided that … that it might be best for him to stay at the Charlottetown Hospital."

"I'm sure he'll be all right," soothed Faith, trying to ignore the icicle of fear growing in her stomach. "Didn't Dr. Blythe say that the Charlottetown Hospital is most up-to-date? And we'll borrow the buggy first thing tomorrow and visit him and we'll see it for ourselves."

"I hope so," responded Una softly, who having seen Walter's deteriorating condition, could not have so optimistic a frame of mind.

Faith drew Una closer for a reassuring hug and then launched into an animated account of her misadventures at Mrs. Fontayne's attic that had them both giggling. Then they started going over all the fun doings of Faith's first few months in college. But candid Faith, never able to hide anything of hers for long, soon found herself confiding her predicament to Una.

"It's strange really, Una. I _know_ I don't want Phil for anything more than a friend. But what I don't know is _why_," mused Faith. "He's handsome, smart and funny. So many freshmen girls in my class would love to go with him. Nan would be thrilled if she hears about it. I'm sure she'll tell me I'm crazy for not giving him a chance."

"Well, why don't you?"

Faith sat up, pulling the blankets up to her chin, deep in thought. "It's difficult to explain. Phil is fun, funny and outrageous. When we're together, we're always laughing. But there has to be something more than that and there just isn't." She began to sigh and then caught herself with a chuckle. Who would have thought that she - clumsy, tomboyish Faith Meredith – would ever be caught sighing over a love affair?

Comfortable, comforting Una, not the least fooled by Faith's laughter, smoothed down a wayward curl and remarked gently, "Perhaps his feeling would change after the Christmas vacation."

"I hope so." But Una knew even less of beaux than Faith did; of their little circle the one who would know best about passing fancies would be Nan, being a master of it herself.

Faith resolved that she would have to have a little talk with Nan though she rather dreaded the teasing that would result thereof. Nan was such a romantic! Although there was that letter she had sent to Jerry… and armed with that tidbit of knowledge, Faith smiled as she and Una drifted off to sleep.

**2**

True to her word, Faith and Una set off for Charlottetown after breakfast, Faith holding the reins, Una carrying a well-filled basket in her arm. They stopped by Ingleside first though, to say hello to what Carl called the "home contingent."

Shirley met them at the door, his rosy cheeks paler than normal, though he greeted them with his usual half-smile. After exchanging half-hearted inquiries about Redmond, he hurriedly whispered, "Don't tell Rilla that you'll be driving up to Charlottetown or she would be wild to go with you. Mum and Dad don't want her to know the truth about Walter's condition…" this said with a look that told Faith he didn't quite agree with that decision. "… but the kidlet hasn't been able to sleep very well as it is, so it's probably for the best. I'm supposed to stay and try to keep her cheered up but I don't think I'm doing a very good job, am I?"

Faith gave in to a rueful chuckle. Poor taciturn Shirley… she couldn't think of anyone who would be less-suited to the job. At first Shirley looked surprised then gave in to a laugh himself. "I told her I'd drive her up to the Row to do some Christmas shopping then stop by for some ice cream at that new restaurant all the Glen girls are crazy about."

"Nan is out with the Ladies Aid, gathering donations for the Church supper," continued Shirley, now in a normal tone of voice as they walked down the hall. Faith could hear a murmur of conversation drift from the parlour. "Susan's making her famous minced pie and fruitcake too. And that's Rilla on the telephone."

Rilla waved hello as they passed by but didn't get up. "… perfectly awful! It doesn't even feel like Christmas with Walter sick…" she almost wailed into the receiver, in mournful, plaintive tones.

As dramatically as Rilla had put it, there was some truth to her statement, thought Faith as she looked around Ingleside, which had an oddly forlorn air that was decidedly foreign to it. By this time, it would have been gaily festooned with Christmas decorations, almost as if she were a present herself. Now, except for a beribboned Christmas tree that stood like a lone sentinel, the rooms were decidedly bare. It was terrible but Faith was almost glad to leave this unnaturally quiet Ingleside.

The rest of the morning was taken up by the ride to Charlottetown. Faith had always liked the picturesque capital but today she had no eyes for the sights. After a quick stop for lunch at a roadside café, she drove up Haviland Street to the gleaming whitewashed walls of the Charlottetown Hospital.

Una strode ahead of her as she left the horse and carriage in the barn beside the hospital. The walnut door was already swinging close as Faith hurried across the yard, with its rows of autos, yet her steps became slower and slower as she approached until she froze to a stop with her hand on the brass knob. Suddenly she remembered the last time she had been in a hospital.

The room had been musty and gloomy then as nurses bustled about with the sound of crying in the air. Father had held Una and Carl's hand while she and Jerry had ranged ahead. She remembered standing on tiptoes, her head barely on a level with the table as Jerry had asked the brusque nurse at the desk, "Mrs. Merediths' room, please."

Faith shook her head, pushing ahead with more energy than was necessary perhaps. The door swung wide open, admitting her to a bright hallway with a brightly polished floor. It opened to a reception area with a row of leather backed chairs set against the wall. There was a table at the end that held a vase of flowers, a pile of magazines. There were two nurses at the reception desk, both young, one talking on the phone, the other responding to Una's inquiry.

This wasn't so bad. The thought ghosted quickly through Faith's mind. Una was beckoning to her from the stairwell.

Walter's room was a private one on the third floor. Again, Faith felt the queerest sensation and her feet dragged as she entered.

As with the reception, this room was wider and sunnier. The curtain around the massive bed was half-drawn and so were the curtains by the window. Mrs. Blythe was sitting on a chair, reading a book, while Di sat at another, with a pad of stationery on her lap. Jem sat at the worn, red settee, with its threadbare blanket and flat pillow, munching at something stolidly, a yellowing hospital tray in his lap.

"How do they expect anyone to get better serving this?" he said jokingly as he waved a mushy-looking half-eaten sandwich at her. Faith flashed him a smile in return, that queer sensation ebbing away as Una shyly greeted Mrs. Blythe and presented the well-filled hamper.

"Mother Rosemary sent over some chicken sandwiches and cookies," she said in a half-whisper, for a glance at the bed told her that Walter was sleeping. It was a quick glance but she saw enough; Walter's face was thin, his cheeks flushed with fever, his breathing seemed shallow.

"They have him on antibiotics but it will be a few days before they take effect," murmured Mrs. Blythe, as if reading her mind. She often did that; Mrs. Blythe was one of the most sensitive, sympathetic people she knew. Faith leaned in and gave her one of the impulsive hugs she was famous for.

"So how was your first semester at college?" Mrs. Blythe asked. Eager for the diversion, Di put down her letter as Faith sat down at the settee next to Jem, Mrs. Blythe at her side and Una taking up the armchair.

It would have been a cheerful visit; Faith spinning stories, Jem with his mischievous interjections, Di making witty observations, if Walter did not stir occasionally from his sleep, muttering inaudibly. The circle would break then, Mrs. Blythe and Di running to his bedside with a drink of water, reaching for his hand with whispered words of comfort.

"Let me read to him. He likes that," offered Una. Faith didn't notice that she had brought a paperback book of poems - , one of Walter's favorites. Jem drew the armchair beside the bed and Una began to read in her soft, soothing voice.

Faith looked away and after awhile, the muttering subsided. Conversation would begin again, tentatively at first, as if it were a dress they were unsure they wanted to try. Di was telling a funny anecdote about one of her students from the Glen school, when Walter began muttering and the talk stopped for a time until he was resting soundly again.

The third time was the most prolonged, and though Faith could not have admitted it at the time, the most frightening. Walter tossed restlessly in his bed, talking in a deep voice unlike his own of 'a dark angel'.

"Imagination. He used to imagine night as an angel with dark robes and ebony wings," Di said, just managing to hide the quiver in her voice. She was holding his hand so tightly her fingers were white. Una began her recitation again and that seemed to calm him down.

Yet Mrs. Blythe, Una and Di stayed by Walter's side, worried, tense, watchful. Jem remained on the settee with Faith; she would realize only later that despite his worry for Walter, he had reached for her hand as if to comfort her. Faith squeezed back listlessly but she couldn't look at him.

I think it's time we go, Faith thought, when the silence became unbearable, and she said as much in a faint, uncertain voice. As luck would have it, Shirley entered just then and after giving his mother a kiss and taking in her drawn face, quietly announced that it was time for her to go home.

Faith admired the way Shirley took charge, in his unobtrusive, matter-of-fact way. He suggested that Jem go outside to get some juice for everyone's supper, had Di setting out three places with sandwiches from the Meredith's hamper.

"Rilla needs you, Mum. She was feeling a bit blue this afternoon even after an entire dish of chocolate ice cream. Dad will be by later and Jem, Di and I can hold down the fort here. Susan is already defrosting a chicken and I persuaded her to make cinnamon-apple fritters for dessert," Shirley had said and Mrs. Blythe had nodded her assent.

"I suppose I'll ride home with you girls," Mrs. Blythe said, giving Walter's fevered brow a parting caress. Faith had to hide a sigh of relief as they stepped out of the room. The hallway was painted a lurid red from the sunset sky and Faith could not wait to get away.

**3**

Complications. Faith hated that word.

It was Una who had said it a few days later, her voice low and tense as she gripped the phone with one hand. Di was on the other line and Faith knew without asking that the subject was Walter. Though Faith hadn't been to see him since that afternoon visit, somehow it seemed as if Christmas had been swallowed up by the spectre of Walter's illness.

"Mrs. and Dr. Blythe had hoped he would be ready to come home," sighed Una as she returned the phone to its cradle. Then in a firmer, more determined tone, she said briskly, "Nan and Di are going to tend to him. Mrs. Blythe is feeling poorly; it seems she caught cold somehow and Dr. Blythe wants her to get some rest -"

"Are you going?" Faith blurted out. They had planned to buy and wrap presents and bake cookies for Faith's Sunday School class, an undertaking she took seriously as the children of the Harbour Mouth were poor, and for many, this could be their only Christmas treat.

"If you don't mind," said Una uncertainly. "Di thinks I might do Walter some good. And I think she doesn't particularly want to be alone with Nan quite yet. You know Nan can be... dramatic."

Panicky was the word that came to Faith's mind. It was one of her few faults but a serious one - Nan's imagination was almost as vivid as Walter and it sometimes ran away with her, making her less than an ideal companion in a crisis.

"Of course, I don't mind," Faith replied quickly... too quickly, Una thought. "But you know, I really must stay and get the things ready. Christmas is only two days away and there's baking, shopping and wrapping to do that's usually done days ago," she said this last with an almost resentful note in her voice.

"Faith..."

"No, you go ahead. Tell the twins I hope Walter gets better soon," she said turning away abruptly to hide the queerest feeling of abandonment inside her.

Una followed her into the kitchen. "I've made two batches of oatmeal cookies and I've left the batter and frosting out for you. And I bought some new calico ribbons and wrapping paper yesterday. I put them at your desk this morning."

There _was_ a basket filled with cellophane wrapped cookies at the kitchen counter, along with two mixing bowls. The oven was still hot.

"You are the best sister," declared Faith and in one of her April changes, flung herself at Una with a repentant parting kiss. "I'll be praying for Walter to get better, dear," she whispered.

"I know." Una always seemed to understand and that fact made her presence always comforting.

After Una left, Faith tried to busy herself by making another batch of cookies but the first was a dismal failure as she had forgotten to put in the flour; the second ruined when she added a cup of salt instead of sugar.

"I don't know what ails me today," Faith muttered as she whipped off her apron and wiped her sweaty brow with the dish towel. She surveyed the messy kitchen with a sigh; and noticing a stain on her blue dress, stalked off, grabbing her scarf with such force that it near upset the entire coat rack.

Faith walked outside as if driven by the restless wind that rattled the stark, bare branches above her. The sky was gray but clear without even a hint of snow – solacing snow that would have wreathed the empty limbs of trees with silvery cobwebs and softened the cold hard ground beneath her.

But it was a bleak afternoon that Faith walked in, one that made even Rainbow Valley seem almost ugly. The wind blew, a quarrelsome wind that made the bells Walter had tied to the Tree Lovers clang and bang.

Faith shivered; she remembered an afternoon much like this many years ago.

Faith had been eight then and it had been a bitterly cold winter. She was shivering, trying to sleep but failing. She heard coughing through the wall; a weak but insistent hacking that she could not shut off, even when she put pillows over her ears.

That was Mother, ill now for some months with consumption. The doctor believed she had contracted it helping some poor folk at the outskirts of Maywater some months prior. The trips to the hospitals did nothing to arrest her slow decline– the roses on her cheeks faded as she grew thinner and thinner, her luminous eyes overbright and seeming too big for her face. She stopped teaching Sunday School, stopped presiding over the Ladies' Aid and Church Choir and as winter deepened, it found Cecilia Meredith more and more often confined to her bed.

Though Cecilia had not been much of a housekeeper, she had a knack for making things homelike. In the dead of winter, the Maywater Manse was always inviting, warmed by the cheery fire in the grate and the even warmer sound of its Mistress. Only now, the hearth was cold and Cecilia's laughter had been overtaken by that persistent cough.

At Cecilia's insistence, Great Aunt Martha had come to take the helm and though she was a faithful nurse; she had even less talent in housekeeping and in cooking than her niece. That winter, the Meredith children got their first taste of ditto, mushy graying potatoes, beef as hard as chips.

But no one complained. Who could think about food or clothes and commonplace things like that when your mother was too weak from coughing to even get out of bed?

And so she sat in her room, trying to shut it off a pillow. It was that way every day, until her father had gently taken the pillow away one afternoon.

"Your Mother wants you, Faith. There are some things she needs to tell you." His voice had been very quiet then.

The coughing stopped very soon after that.

Faith stood stock-still, her eyes wide. Walter couldn't be dying… he just couldn't! Surely, he would get better soon… Carl had had a close shave with double pneumonia years ago and he had pulled through.

But Walter was not sturdy Carl. And his illness wasn't something she could shut off with a pillow.

**4**

"Faith darling, you're here!" Una exclaimed, surprised but pleased. Diana Blythe was stretched out at the settee with a magazine, flipping through it listlessly. Faith noted with concern that her friend's face was pale, her gray-green eyes red-rimmed.

"He had a bad attack about an hour ago. Talking about the cracks in the walls moving, trying to swallow him up," said Una, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Though he was sleeping now, Walter's prone figure gave an impression of exhaustion. His eyelashes fluttered, his too-red lips moaned something too softly for them to hear.

Swiftly, Diana was by his bedside, her warm hands holding his, crooning, "Walter, it's all right. Whatever it is, I'm here and it will be all right."

He stilled, but his breathing was too shallow, his face brilliantly flushed.

Diana slumped too, biting her lip. "Oh Walt, you just have to get better," she whispered, her voice near tears. Una caught her in an embrace.

"He will, Di. I promise he will," assured Una. She drew Diana to her feet, and linking her arm through the taller girl's, suggested, "Why don't we take a break now? Maybe go to the nursery and look at the dear babies like Nan did. Faith will be here to watch over him, won't you, Faith?"

Faith nodded. A break would probably do Diana good; like her brother, Di had a tendency to brood. "I don't mind at all, Di. Get some fresh air." She tried to make her voice sound encouraging, trying to hide her trepidation.

"I suppose so…" answered Di reluctantly and Una took that as her cue to shoo the red-haired Blythe twin out of the room. "We'll be back soon!" she called as they went out the door.

And that was how Faith found herself alone with Walter Blythe.

At first she didn't know what to do. She sat down at the settee but found it hard and too far away from Walter's bed. What if Walter should need something right away and she fell over on her way to his bed? The armchair felt too large for a girl of her inches and she couldn't seem to find a comfortable seat within its lumps.

Finally, Faith found herself sitting very gingerly at the end of his bed, watching Walter breathe in and out, in and out, for some time.

Then suddenly, he muttered, "No-o-o-o. G-go a-a-way…" His voice ended in a low, incomprehensible moan.

"Walter? Walter? Are you all right?" asked Faith, leaning forward anxiously. "It's me, Faith. Just me. There isn't anyone else."

"So afraid. They're coming," he whispered. His eyelashes fluttered, then closed.

"Don't be, I'm right here." Just like Di, Faith clutched his hand with both of hers. Then in a flash of inspiration, she said, "And even if I weren't, it shouldn't matter. Because you can beat them. You can beat this, Walter!"

"Remember when Dan Reese called me rooster-girl? And you fought him and won. You were so brave that day, just like Sir Galahad," Faith continued in a rush. She remembered his face then – the white-hot fury in those gray eyes, the clenched jaw, the terrible energy which had possessed him.

"You always say you're not a fighter. But you are so much stronger than you think you are and I believe in you. Since that day, I've always believed in you. You can beat this and soon, we'll be reading poems again in Rainbow Valley. We'll go to Redmond together in the fall and you'll make girls swoon over your good looks. We'll have so many walks and talks and jolly times together!"

Out of breath, Faith stopped and suddenly unwound the blue ribbon holding her hair up. Her curls fell around her in a golden halo as she tied it on his arm.

"You're my champion and I command you to beat this thing or I'll… I'll never forgive you!" she exclaimed, ending her tirade with a kiss on his forehead.

Was it her imagination or did the smallest hint of a smile cross Walter's lips? No, it must have been a trick of the light.

Faith sat gingerly down again with a sigh, the fire inside her dying, leaving her to do what she hated most in the world to do.

Waiting.

**5 **

In after years, Faith could never remember what it was that woke her up that night. All she knew was that she was awake even before she heard the pebbles striking her window.

She should have been tired; by the time she and Una had returned, it was past dinnertime and they had stayed up late to finish baking the cookies. The shopping would just have to be squeezed in somehow in the morning; the party for the Harbour Mouth children was in the afternoon.

Still, Faith was wide-awake, and she rushed to her window with an odd feeling of anticipation.

It was Jem. Standing underneath her window, even with a brown knit cap covering his red hair and a brown muffler swathing his face nearly to his eyes, Faith would have recognized him anywhere.

Faith opened her window and leaned out, heedless of the chill. "Jem, what is it?" she called out.

"Come down, Faith. Now, please!" His voice was ragged, urgent.

Faith flew down, stopping only to grab her stout winter coat and put on her boots.

Jem drew her onto the Manse porch, his hazel eyes shining brighter than the stars in the black winter night.

"Walter… he's rallied. Dad said he's out of danger!" Jem exclaimed, as he clutched her hands in his.

"Oh Jem," Faith breathed, her eyes filling with grateful tears, so thankful that for once she was at a loss for words.

"His fever broke a few hours ago and when he woke up, he was hungry!" Jem stated the fact as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world.

"And he told us about this dream he had," continued Jem. "Of a golden-haired angel who tied a blue ribbon on his arm. This ribbon was enchanted; when the shadows came, it gave him strength to beat them back. Then he wasn't so afraid any more."

Suddenly, Jem paused, his face flushed. Faith didn't think it was because of the cold. "And I knew…" Faith's heart suddenly began to pound.

"… that it was you, Faith. Without a doubt, I knew it. That was your ribbon. You were the angel," he said in a rush, looking earnestly into her eyes. "It was you. Your words that gave him the strength. Whatever it is that you did, you helped save my brother's life!"

"Oh Jem, it wasn't anything," Faith protested. Her face was blushing as hotly as her heart was pounding now. "I just said what I felt in my heart…"

"You don't know what power you have in you, Faith," His voice was lower now, more serious than Faith had ever heard it, hushing her. "You could inspire any man to slay monsters for you. You could bring them back to life. You're…"

Set against the blackest of night, Faith's hair shone like the promise of the morning, her eyes golden like the sun. And suddenly, Jem knew why he had not been able to sleep that night, why he had _had_ to come here… and what he had really come to say.

"I'm what?" Faith whispered breathlessly, looking up at Jem.

And since Jem had never been the poet of the family, he answered by pulling Faith into a kiss more eloquent than words.

"You're wonderful. And I love you," he ended simply.


End file.
